Colors of My Soul
by TabiNoTochuu
Summary: Zero Requiem has been completed, and the demon emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia, has died. However, not everything was as it seems. Begins right before the end of R2, and continues from there. Story will now also include material from the other two books as well! Check back often for details!
1. Book I: Preface and Updates

**Colors of my Soul**

**Preface:**

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

Hello readers, and welcome to my Code Geass fic, _Colors of My Soul_! I really should have written this preface a long time ago, but since I just got around to doing it, here it is! After watching all of Code Geass (which has easily become my most favorite anime of all time), I, like many others, was raging about the ending. So, what better way to ease that sense of rage than by writing my own "ending"!

I initially didn't expect this to be very long, but it grew of its own accord. I would like to thank all of you who have read and reviewed my story, since your suggestions and comments are extremely valuable to me. I especially want to give thanks to **Dogmatix314** for following pretty much every single chapter as it came out.

I will update this page every now and then to give updates on story releases and to give any other information I think I should tell you all.

**From now on, all normal UPDATES will be in bold. **

**Important information will be bolded and italicized.**

_****Update: I will be using my new forums: (** forum/Colors-Of-My-Soul-and-Much-More/131340/#) in order to post updates for my stories. I encourage you all to visit and make your own contributions! I want to create a community where writers and readers can get together and discuss story ideas, update schedules, and hang out and talk about anything!******_

Until next time!

~TabiNoTochuu

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

**Current work: Book I is complete and fully published. **Book I Omake Chapter - Bright Beach (**TBA**)

Future Plans:** _With the end of Book I well in sight, I plan on tacking on a few one-shots to the story, completely unrelated to the plotline._**

**Book I:** _**Colors of My Soul**_7-8 chapters + Epilogue

**Book II:** **_Virtues of The Heart_**AU story (At this time, I'm thinking a Romeo/Juliet style.) ? chapters + Epilogue

**Book III: _Audacity of the Mind_ **Unknown at this time.

**Final Series Epilogue: _The Fire in Your Eyes_ **To be added to the end of Book III

**UPDATE: As you might have noticed, I added the Book titles for the rest of the series. I also added a Book IV, which will be the final Epilogue for the _Colors of My Soul _series. **

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-**  
><strong>

_"Does something like eternity even exist in this world?_

_There are some people who raise that question._

_To those people, I would say..._

_There is._

_I am certain there is such a thing as eternal love. _

_It shines brightly within me, even to this day."_

~Clannad, Tomoyo After - Dear Shining Memories

P.S. To those of you in need of a tear-inducing story, I _**HIGHLY **_recommend that you read _**Tomoyo After - Dear Shining Memories**. _If you're at all familiar with Clannad, I would say it's a must read. Have plenty of tissues on hand. It's just that sad.


	2. Book I Chapter 1: Look Only at Me

Colors of my Soul

**Author's note: **So, after a brilliant epiphany, I decided to redo this entire story. So, yeah, that's why I'm taking down the original chapter 1. This, obviously, is the replacement. Like my Angel Beats! fic, I have decided to put my ideas into "books". As of right now, this is what I have planned:

Book I - _**Colors of My Soul **_C.C. X Lelouch, post R2 Continuation

Book II - _**Virtues of The Heart**_ C.C. X Lelouch, AU

Book III - _**Audacity of The Mind**_ Other C.C. X Lelouch, AU (Unknown contents at this time)

Book IV - _**The Fire in Your Eyes**_Final Epilogue

I'd love to hear any ideas from you as I continue on this, so please don't hesitate to review or send me a PM! And to those of you wondering, I will be keeping the material from the original chapter one, but I need to rewrite it.

Until next time!

~TabiNoTochuu

* * *

><p><strong>Book I:<strong>

**Chapter 1 – Look only at me**

She was looking his way again. He could feel the intensity of her glare on the back of his neck. Lelouch gave a small sigh, but continued to work on the paperwork in front of him. He never expected that being the emperor had required such a large amount of work to be done. The fragrant smell of freshly melted cheese, as well as baked herbs assaulted his nose, and he realized that the green-haired witch that was on his bed had opened yet another box of pizza.

He put down the pen in his hand and rubbed it vigorously, trying to restore even a slight bit of sensation in it. "Witch... what have I told you about being on my bed?"

C.C. paused her dedicated eating and looked over at him. "Let's see... I think you said something about not wanting me on here..."

"And yet, you insist on staying on my bed. You even go so far as to eat on there."

"Why don't you remove me from your bed then? From what I see, you look quite content with having me here." A mischievous smirk spread across her face. "Perhaps you find it pleasant to have a female on your bed?"

He responded almost by instinct. "In your dreams, witch."

"My, my... what a temper the emperor has!"

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. There was still a sizable mountain of paperwork to be filled out. "Do you need something? I need to get back to work... Notice the pile of papers over there? I need to have all those filled out by the end of today."

She got up from his bed and casually walked over to the desk. She picked up the top paper from the stack before responding. "... actually, there is. Why won't you tell me what you're doing? I know you're up to something, especially since Suzaku has been acting strange lately."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your best friend is a really bad liar when it comes to things like this. When I asked him the same thing, he nearly wet himself from nervousness. It actually made me feel bad to continue questioning him, so I left it there."

Lelouch turned his chair around to face her. "C.C... What do you expect me to do? Even I should be able to keep some secrets, right?"

"Not this time. I will find out, even if it takes me forever to discover this secret."

He sighed at her determined attitude. There was obviously no way to get around it. He reached out and took her hand in his. "Lelouch? What are you-"

Swiftly, he pulled her toward him and entrapped her lips in a passionate kiss. Her golden eyes widened in surprise at his bold move. She pulled out of the kiss and stood there, confused, but happy at the same time. "C.C., if you really want to know, there's nothing I can do to stop you. At the very least, I'd like you to hear my plan from my own mouth, in my own words."

He took a deep breath and led her over to the bed. "As you know, the world right now is filled with hatred for me, the so called demon emperor of Britannia. However, I plan to change all that within the next few days with Zero Requiem."

"Zero... Requiem?"

Lelouch nodded. "This was my plan all along, after I became the emperor of Britannia. I would have loved to do this another way, but with the world as it is right now, there is no way any of my plans would come to fruition. Thus, the idea of Zero Requiem came to be."

"As you well know, I have scheduled for the members of the Black Knights to be executed in three days. I will host a public broadcast of the movement of the prisoners to the execution grounds. However, I have ensured that the procession will never make it to the grounds."

She looked at him in confusion. What was he getting at?

"Sometime during the procession, a lone figure will be seen on the road ahead. That person will be none other than Suzaku Kururugi."

C.C. started at the mention of Suzaku. "But... isn't Suzaku supposed to be dead?"

"That he is. However, he will not show his face to anyone, and no one will know who he is."

Confusion was obvious in her eyes as she tried to understand what he said. "No one will see his face? What do you-"

Her eyes fell upon the mask of Zero that sat on the desk not far away. Understanding dawned in her eyes as the pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place. Then, her eyes widened. "Wait! Don't tell me..."

"I see you've figured it out. That's right. I plan on having 'Zero' kill me. Since the world's hatred is now gathered on my person, with this one, simple act, I will be able to end the cycle of pain and war this world has seen over these last few years. With the demon gone, the energy and resources we dedicated to war will be used for good instead of evil. We can rebuild and prosper instead being forced to destroy."

She pushed his body away and sat there in shock. "Why... why did you have to do this? There has to be another way! You can't just throw away your life so meaninglessly for a plan that you don't even know will work!"

"I am not throwing my life away, C.C.. I am merely utilizing it for the good of the world, as well as my own dreams and goals. Is that such a big price to pay for the chance of a better world where everyone can live in peace?"

C.C. shook her head. "I won't allow you to do this, Lelouch. There's too much at stake here."

"... if it's about our contract, I'm sorry. I will not be able to fulfill the promise I made with you, though I hope that you will find the new world I create to be enough to combat the pain of immortality."

"No! That's not what I want!" She bit her lip, but continued regardless. "My dream and wish have changed now. I met you, the only person that can cure the pain and loneliness that I have carried for all this time."

Lelouch stared at her, his mouth wide open in surprise. "... C.C..."

"It might be selfish for me to say this, but I want you to forget your plan for Zero Requiem! All I ask is for you to stay by my side. Because... ever since I met you, I have always loved you, Lelouch!"

She flung her arms around his body and burst into tears. It pained him to see his witch in this state, but there was nothing he could do. The wheels of fate had already been set into motion, and they wouldn't stop now. He stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort into her ear.

When she pulled away, she stared at him with such desperation and longing that his heart ached to accept her proposal. But, deep down, he knew that it couldn't happen. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her over and over again. "C.C... I'm happy that you feel this way about me. Likewise, I have always loved you too." He took a breath, and continued, his heart heavy. "But... this is something I have to do."

"Please... don't leave me." She tightened her grip on his body, as if he would disappear if she let go. "I want you to forget about your plan! Please, Lelouch. Look only at me."

"C.C... I can promise to look only at you, but you have to let me go. Without my sacrifice, the world will be forever entangled in this chain of hatred. Besides, I have committed too many sins to even be allowed to live. Think of this as atonement for what I have done."

"I refuse. I can't think about living without you! You were the first person to truly care about me, even though you knew what I was. You didn't hate me for granting you the power of Geass, and you even loved me back! How can I let you just slip away from me like that?"

He caressed her face and wiped her tears away with one hand. "Because I will never be gone. Even if I die, I will still be with you, forever." He forced a smile onto his face. "Don't you remember? I am your warlock, after all."

"Even in death, I will look only at you."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

Three days later, Area under the control of the Britannian Empire.

Lelouch sat on the mobile throne as it made its way through the crowded streets. The sidewalks were filled with people who had come to watch his 'prisoners' being moved to the execution grounds. Even from this distance, he could tell most of them stared at him with pure hatred. He directed his gaze toward the two transports that contained the members of the Black Knights. He saw Kallen staring at him with an intensity that made him decisively uncomfortable.

Then, all of a sudden, the knightmares at the front of the procession stopped and an audible gasp rang out from the crowd. Time seemed to stand still as everyone's eyes turned toward the lone figure that stood in the middle of the street 50 feet away.

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

**Church**

The doors of the old church quietly opened as a green-haired female let herself in. The church was obviously abandoned, as the inhabitants had gone to watch the transfer of the prisoners of Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia. She kneeled down at the beautiful mahogany altar and clasped her hands together in prayer.

_I have lived a long life, and the cruelty of immortality has left me unable to believe in Your presence. However, if you do exist, please grant this wish of mine that comes from the very bottom of my soul. I don't care how, but please, let Lelouch live. I can't stand to continue a life without him._

She opened her eyes as a single tear raced down her cheek. "Lelouch... The price you have paid for casting your Geass on those people is heavy indeed..."

From outside, she heard the gasps of the gathered people as, presumably, Zero appeared on the road. She smiled bitterly and walked toward the door just as gunfire erupted outside. _Fools... They don't know the true nature of the demon emperor... _

She opened the doors of the church just as Zero jumped onto the mobile throne. Then, she realized something. Lelouch was looking directly at her. It was as if he knew where she would be at this time. As the sword's tip began its journey into his body, his eyes widened, but they never left her.

She couldn't take it anymore. C.C. pushed through the crowds of people and quickly jumped the fence meant to keep the crowd out. She ran toward the throne, her brilliant gold eyes filled with tears of pain. She reached the bottom of the throne just as his bloodied body slid down the ramp that led up to his chair.

She dashed forward and caught his body before she cradled it to herself. A trembling hand reached up to stroke her face. "C.C... Please don't look at me like that. I don't want my last image of you to be a sad one. So, please. Smile for me."

"How can I smile, now that the one I love is dying in front of me?"

He coughed painfully as blood oozed from the stab wound in his gut. Dimly, she became aware of the cheering of the crowds around her. "Fools... They don't even know what you have done for them..."

He forced a grin onto his face. "That's my witch. Besides, I had to... destroy the world... in order to create it anew."

"Yet... you had to leave me in order to do that." She laughed as her tears fell freely from her eyes. "Am I just destined to be alone? Or is it just because everyone else was destined to leave me whenever I don't want them to."

He grasped her hand and brought her toward him. "C.C... I will never leave you. Even past death, I will watch over you until the end of time." His breathing quickened as he felt his life slip away. Lelouch gasped out his final words. "... For I... will only look at you."

The brilliant amethyst eyes closed for the last time as Lelouch took his final breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Look only at me.<strong>


	3. Book I Chapter 1 Extra: Awakening

**Author's note: **As some of you might remember, this was the original chapter one. I changed it somewhat to fit the new plotline I thought up, so there really isn't too much different here. But, yes, I did manage to fix this up really quickly in order to better facilitate my publishing speed.

Currently working on Chapter 2, though I don't know when it will be out.

Until next time!

~TabiNoTochuu

* * *

><p><strong>Book I:<strong>

**Chapter 1.5 - Awakening**

_"Lelouch, do you know why snow is white?"_

_"Snow is white, because it's forgotten what color it's supposed to be."_

Lelouch coughed as blood trickled from his mouth. Heshould have been happy that his plan was proceeding without any problems, but he could only feel bitterness now. His eyes looked past the familiar helmet of Zero and toward a church in the distance.

Inside Zero's outfit, Suzaku gritted his teeth as his sword plunged even deeper into his friend's body. Lelouch raised a hand, stained with his own blood, and rested it on the helmet that created the persona of Zero. "This is your punishment as well. From now on, you will live a life of solitude, hiding behind a mask, as the defender of justice. You will no longer be known as Kururugi Suzaku. Happiness, comfort, understanding. You will give up all of this for all eternity."

Tears streamed out of Suzaku's eyes as he nodded. "I hereby accept the conditions of this Geass. From this moment on, Kururugi Suzaku no longer exists."

With a single, swift motion, he drew out the sword. Blood splattered across the floor as Lelouch staggered to the ramp leading down from his mobile throne. As his life poured out through the wound in his chest, his legs weakened. He slumped over and slid down the ramp, leaving a streak of blood behind him.

He felt soft arms catch him and he looked up into the tear-streaked face of C.C.. _Please... don't cry. __Now, the world will be able to return to an era of peace... If it does, then I will have succeeded. But, I wish that I could have had more time with her._

Around him, the gathered people cheered on the figure of Zero as Lelouch closed his eyes for the last time. He smiled bitterly. _I destroyed the world... to create it anew. But at what price?_

The light left his eyes then as Lelouch Vi Britannia passed away.

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

Lelouch POV

My eyes snapped open. _Well... that's certainly unexpected... I'm almost certain that I was dead._ Slowly, I sat up and took a good look at my surroundings. Truthfully, there wasn't really anything to see. The room, if it was a room that I was in, was as high as the sky and as wide as the world itself. There was no sign that there was anyone else in the room with me. To be honest, I even felt a bit lonely, sitting there in an endless room by myself.

"Is this... the afterlife? Could this be Heaven?" I smirked. "Well, with what I've done, I think Hell is a little more appropriate."

From behind me came a voice I did not recognize, layered with rich tones. "This is neither the world of the living nor the afterlife, master Lelouch."

I turned around to see a tall man dressed in a white robe. "Hm? Who are you?"

The man smiled. "I have no name. Certainly, I did, a long time ago, but the passage of time has led me to forget."

"Well, then what shall I address you as?"

The man in front of me thought for a while before he answered. "I suppose you can call me Abraham. It's what C.C. called me when she last saw me."

A shock ran through my body as I heard the name of my immortal witch. "C.C.? You... know who she is?"

He smiled. "Of course. I know everything about you, master Lelouch, as well as miss C.C.. I know everything about all of the code bearers that have come through this place, and I never forget a face or a name."

"Code bearers..." I looked down at my hands. _Could it be? Could there be a chance that I get a chance to return and be with C.C.?_ "Does that mean..."

"Yes. You absorbed your Father's code. However, the power of the code only begins to take effect after you 'die' once."

"I see..." That meant that I would soon return to the world, this time as one with the gift of immortality.

A searing pain ran through my right shoulder without warning. "Gah! What... is this?"

I ripped open my shirt to see a bright red glow surrounding my right shoulder. As the glow faded, a symbol, shaped like a bird, appeared there. A Geass symbol.

Abraham smiled knowingly. "The code has begun it's work. It's been a pleasure meeting you, Lelouch Vi Britannia."

My code flashed red and the room around me faded into nothingness, leaving me in a vast white void. I tried to speak, to call out for someone, but no sound came forth from my mouth. A voice resonated within my mind, calm and soothing, a guide for me to return to my world. _**Focus on something that you want to see the most. Be it a place, a day, or even a lover, as long as your feelings are strong enough, you will manage to return to your time. However, be warned. A loss in concentration will spin you into time, and you will have no control as to when you arrive.**_

_I see now... Focus on an image of something I want to see? It's obvious who I want to see the most. With my new immortality, I have truly become her warlock. I can be with her for the rest of eternity if I so wish._

Her soft golden eyes and waist-length lime green hair became fixed in my mind. _C.C... I'm sorry for making you worry. But, I'm on my way back to you now._

_**"Prepare yourself. Focus on one image. Ten."**_

My mind thought back the first time I had met her, surrounded by armed soldiers, and how she had taken a bullet meant for me. _I wonder what my life would have been like had she not saved my life..._

_**"Nine. Eight."**_

_"If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal—in exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract, and you accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other: a different providence, a different time, a different life. The Power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?" _

_**"Seven. Six."**_

_"You are not alone. We are partners. If you are a witch, then I'll become your warlock."_

_**"Five. Four."**_

_"I was dead until the moment I met you, C.C."_

_**"Three. Two."**_

The use of my Geass had isolated me from all those that I held dear to me. My friends, my peers, even my family. I had separated myself from all of them. Yet, at the same time, I was never truly alone. She was always by my side. Her words of comfort in the bad times and the way she accepted everything I did eased my heart and allowed me to maintain my sanity. _Ever since we first met, I've always loved her. And she's always loved me._

_**"One."**_

I smiled as my final image of C.C. was engraved in my mind. The first kiss we shared, in the cockpit of the Gawain. _I'm on my way home, my immortal witch._

_**"Zero."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.5 - Awakening<strong>_**  
><strong>_


	4. Book I Chapter 2: Return of a Demon

**Author's note: **Well, I managed to get ALL, that's right, ALL of my ideas together for this story, and I already have the epilogue for this book written. Now, all I have to do is fill in the rest of it!

So anyways, I decided to upload this chapter a bit early due to the fact that Spring Break has started for me as of today (HELLLLL YESSSSS), and I will be going to the East coast/Midwest to visit college campuses. Since my laptop died a few weeks back, I have no way of uploading a new chapter.

A few things before you start reading. Any text that is formatted like this: "[ words ]" shows the use of Lelouch's Geass. Yes, I know that they will seem OOC, but I think that it's better this way :D

So, all that aside, I hope you'll enjoy the newest chapter of my Code Geass fan fiction, _Colors of my Soul._

Please take the time to review or send me a PM with suggestions or comments. I actually **DO **take the time to read them, and I'm always happy to get feedback!

Until Next Time!

~TabiNoTochuu

* * *

><p><strong>Book I<strong>**:**

**Chapter 2 – Return of a Demon**

I opened my eyes to pure darkness. With a groan, I sat up to take a look at my surroundings. Or rather, I should say I _tried_ to sit up and look around. My head only made it up six inches before it painfully slammed into something padded, yet hard. I laid back with a grunt and rubbed the sore spot on my forehead. "How can something be soft, yet so damn solid at the same time? Speaking of that, where in the world am I?"

I reached out blindly and felt padding not six inches from my arms and feet. Then, the realization of where I was hit me like a fully loaded knightmare. A coffin. I smacked myself repeatedly. How could I forget such a thing? To the world, Lelouch Vi Britannia was officially dead, killed by the icon known as Zero. "... they put me in a coffin. I hope that they didn't bury me in a grave. I might be immortal, but I don't want to find out what happens if I don't eat for a few weeks..." I pushed against the extremely solid sides of the coffin. "... or a few months."

I sighed as I began to grope around, hoping to find a latch or opening by chance. After a great deal of searching, my hand finally closed around something that wasn't padding. The small latch turned with a click, and to me, it was the sweetest sound in the world. I cautiously pushed up on the lid and opened the coffin. _Now... if there was someone here, this would look authentic as a horror movie._

I sat in the dim light of the room and took a good look around me. From what I could see, there seemed to be dozens of other bodies in the room with me. Upon closer inspection of the inscription on the coffin next to me, I gathered that I had been buried in the Britannia royal family's mausoleum. I stood up in my coffin and jumped down to the ground below. However, my sense of distance had been widely distorted by my time in the coffin, and I landed clumsily on the floor fifteen feet below. "Ouch... Why the hell would they put a coffin up so damn high?"

Then, my eyes snapped open. "Oh damn... C.C.! She probably still thinks I'm dead!" I limped around the floor in an attempt to think straight. "How am I going to let her know I'm alive?"

I limped over to the door of the mausoleum as quickly as I could. From what I could tell, there wasn't any sort of movement or other activity outside. Cautiously, I opened the door and stepped out into a damp stone hallway. Around halfway down the hall, there was an audible popping noise from my ankle, followed by the blissful disappearance of the pain from my once-sprained ankle. "... that'll come in handy someday..."

I walked for around another hundred feet or so before another door appeared in front of me. This one was larger and made out of iron. I put my ear to a crack in the door and was startled to hear voices outside. _Who could be messing around here? There couldn't be guards for a mausoleum... right? But then again, this IS the Britannian royal mausoleum, so I guess its only natural._

Slowly, the voices faded away into the distance, and I carefully opened the door. Naturally, at the first movement, it squeaked loudly. I cursed silently to myself and crouched down, prepared to run if need be. Luckily, the people from before didn't seem to hear the door and saved me from attempting to put my stamina to the test.

Now, the largest obstacle stood before me as I finally made it out of the mausoleum complex. I stood on the roof of the building and looked out at my surroundings, or lack of. The building was completely surrounded by water, and it was obvious the only way in or out was by boat or plane. Clearly, those two options were out of my reach. The "dead" emperor of Brittania couldn't just get on a random boat and expect the captain to sail him away from this place. I sighed. "What I would do to have the power of Geass right now..."

I began to paw through my pockets in hopes that I would find something, anything that might be of use to me in this situation. My hand closed around a piece of paper that was in my shirt pocket. My eyes widened as I recognized the handwriting of a certain green-haired witch. I quickly ripped open the note and began to read.

My eyes skimmed over the words on the paper, and I took in every little detail, from the words she used to the places where her tears had marred the ink on the paper. A lump formed in my throat as I read what was supposed to be her last message to me. I crumpled the note in my hand and stood up. My eyes burned with a new fire of determination. _I will find her. I refuse to leave her alone._

I turned to run back into the building and bumped into the security guard that had snuck up on me while I was up here reading. _Oh shi-_

He grabbed my arm and pulled out his pistol, which he leveled at me. "Who are you? How did you get here?"

In desperation, I stared into his eyes and attempted to force my will upon him. "[Let me go, now!]" Right after, I realized that such a command would not work without the help of my Geass.

To my surprise, the man's eyes dulled over as the crimson ring of Geass appeared around his irises, and he quickly let go of my arm. "Yes, sir!" He saluted smartly and moved off to the side.

Confused, I walked toward him. "Sir, is there something you need?"

_Well... Might as well try. _I stared into his eyes again. "[Find me a boat that can get me off this island.]"

The guard saluted again and led me down the stairs from the roof. I followed him with more than a little confusion fogging my mind. _What does this mean? Could my Geass still be active? _I shook my head. _Impossible. A code bearer cannot use the Geass. This I know for a fact, since C.C. was unable to use her Geass after she received her code. _

But still, the proof was in front of me. I had forced another's will to my own, just as easily as I had when I still possessed the Geass. What's more, my Geass's power seemed to have increased, as I was able to Geass the guard more than once. The guard's voice brought me back to my senses. "Sir? This way, please."

I followed him through a doorway and into a secluded, hidden harbor that was carved into the natural rock the mausoleum rested upon. He showed me a small but powerful motorboat, and handed me a set of keys. "Is there anything else you need, sir?"

I looked over at him, and my eyes fell upon the pistol at his side. "[Yes. Please hand me your firearm, as well as any extra ammunition you may have.]"

He nodded and passed the pistol and holster over to me. While I strapped it to my own belt, the guard pulled out several spare magazines and handed them to me. I carefully placed them into my pocket and turned to leave. "[Oh, one more thing. You will forget that you helped me today, and you will return to whatever it was you were doing before you met me.]"

The man nodded and collapsed onto the floor in a heap. Light snoring reached my ears as his chest rose and fell in a rhythmic beat. I shook my head in amazement. _Unbelievable... The guy just goes right back to sleep. _I jumped into the small boat and turned the key in the ignition. A low hum echoed through the otherwise silent chamber as the engine started. I cautiously maneuvered the boat to the mouth of the harbor and I looked out at the wide expanse of the sea. From the instrument readings on the control board in front of me, I could tell that the mainland was only a few miles away and would only take ten or so minutes to reach. I took a deep breath of the fresh ocean air and gunned the engine. Suddenly, the moment I exited the harbor, a blaring siren began to wail.

My radio crackled to life with chatter from what sounded like the other guards at the complex. _Why do they have to be so damn __**efficient**__?_ I cursed and pushed the boat to its limits, but to no avail. A few seconds later, the sea whipped up around me as bullets buzzed past my boat. I felt it shudder as it sustained several hits, but it kept going nonetheless. However, right before I could reach the mainland, a round punctured the fuel tank of the vessel. I had a brief second of warning before my ship exploded underneath my feet. I was flung into the ocean and I promptly fell unconscious as a sliver of metal tore through my chest.

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

**Ashford Academy**

C.C. walked around the old room that she had stayed in during her contract with Lelouch. Her heart panged at the sight of the familiar surroundings. She carefully set her suitcase down on the floor before she flung herself onto the bed. Her eyes filled with tears as she hugged the pillow to her chest. The room even smelled the same.

Everything there reminded her of him, yet she couldn't bear to stay away. She had originally planned to stay just long enough to pick up some clothes, but past memories kept her from leaving. "Lelouch... Why did you have to leave me?"

She slowly got up from the bed and looked out of the window to the students who were just beginning to leave the campus. The setting sun shone in her eyes as she looked out at the sea not far away. From this distance, she could barely make out the silhouette of the building where her one true love was buried in.

She flopped back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Why did I have to fall in love with him of all people? Why couldn't I have fallen in love with someone who wouldn't leave me?" She sighed as tears leaked out of her eyes. "... I know that it was destined to be. Don't console me."

C.C. got up and walked over to the closet. From inside, she began to pull out the various clothes that she had acquired in her time with Lelouch. As she pulled out the straightjacket she had worn during her captivity in Britannia, a small envelope fell out of its folds. She picked it up, and her heartbeat quickened as she recognized his handwriting. _To: C.C. From: Lelouch Vi Britannia_

She quickly slit open the envelope to find only a card inside. She frowned in confusion. Why would he leave a card in her clothes? Even though it was addressed to her, she couldn't understand his reasoning. She turned the card over and dropped it the moment she saw the front of it. Her face was pale with shock, and her breathing quickened, abnormally loud in the quiet room.

The front of the card was colorfully decorated and bore two words in various block letters. _Happy Birthday._

Her hands trembled as she picked up the card and opened it.

_C.C. If you are reading this, I __will already have passed on to the next world. I can't apologize for what I have done, but I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me for doing such a thing to you. This was the only way __for me to create the perfect world, not only for Nunally, but for you as well. As for the card, I heard you talking in your sleep a few days ago, and I found out that your birthday would fall a few days after Zero Requiem. I'm sorry that I won't be there in person to celebrate it with you, but just remember. I am your warlock. If you ever need me, call me, and I'll be there._

_Happy Birthday, witch._

_~Lelouch Vi Britannia_

She stared at the card for several moments. Then, her composure cracked as the floodgates behind her eyes snapped open. Tears flowed unrestrained from her eyes as she laughed to herself. The forced laughter finally turned into bitter crying as she hugged the card to herself. "Oh, Lelouch... I need you now..." She directed her gaze out the window toward the mausoleum once more. "But... you won't come back to me, will you?"

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

My eyes opened and I sat up with a groan. My head throbbed with every movement, and there was a stinging pain in my chest from where, presumably, the shrapnel had cut me. But, from what I could see, my wounds had all healed while I was asleep, or rather, unconscious. "Crap..." My shirt was stained bright red from my blood.

"Great. Now what? I have no way of getting new clothes, and I certainly can't walk into any civilized place with a shirt soaked in blood... Not to mention the fact that any sane sales clerk would have a heart attack when the 'ghost' of the previous emperor of Britannia comes to buy a shirt..." A building in the distance caught my attention. _Ashford Academy... I might be able to steal a uniform there..._

I made up my mind and walked toward the school, careful to avoid any official roads.

**-45 minutes later-**

I stood in front of the gates to the school and caught my breath. I hadn't realized just how far away Ashford really was until I reached the first hill... and then the second one... I eventually lost count at around seven. I cautiously peeked around the corner to make sure no students were in the courtyard before I ran, or more precisely, hobbled, over to the student council building.

I walked through the familiar halls and rooms, remembering each with a smile on my face. Then, I arrived at the door to my old apartment, where I had spent years hiding in plain sight with Nunally. I took a deep breath and walked through the doorway. My eyes took in every single detail the modest dining room had to offer, and a small smile rose unbidden to my lips. The memories I had of this place were warm and comforting.

A sudden sound from the adjacent room caught my attention. It sounded like it came from my old bedroom. My breathing quickened as I pulled out the pistol from my belt and checked to make sure it was ready to fire. _Damn... I didn't think I would have to use this so early on in my escape_. I took a deep breath and jumped around the corner. I pointed my pistol at the other person in the room. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

The woman, judging by the long hair, jumped in surprise. There was something definitely familiar about her, but I couldn't tell exactly who she was due to the angle at which the sun shone through the window. All I could see was a silouetted figure near the window. A small card fell from her hands as she fell to her knees. Despite everything, I could not help but feel concerned for the mysterious woman. "Um... I'm sorry I pulled a gun on you... I can't see your face due to the light, so naturally, I assumed that you were someone that I'd rather not have in my room."

I walked over to the woman who trembled on the floor. When I got within arm's length of her, she suddenly whirled and knocked me to the floor. I didn't even have time to retaliate before she had my arms pinned above my head. Her strength and speed surprised me and caught me off-guard. I could do nothing but curse my carelessness as I struggled to free myself from underneath her. "What the hell?"

Then, she pressed her lips against mine. My eyes opened wide in shock, and I looked up into the warm but tear-filled eyes of my immortal witch. Her grip on my wrists loosened momentarily, which allowed me to pull free and throw the gun off to the side before I flung my arms around her. "C.C.!"

She laughed through her tears and eagerly squeezed my body tight. "Lelouch! I don't believe it! You answered me! You came back!"

"...? What do you mean?"

She held up the birthday card I had written her, the last thing I had done before my supposed death. "You said that you'd come to me if I ever needed you. Well, I no longer have any doubts. You really did come back to me." She sat up and wiped her eyes. "Lelouch... How did this happen?"

"Truthfully, I'm not sure myself. All I remember is a bright room, as well as a man named Abraham. However, I do know for a face that my father's code has something to do with my revival." I leaned in and pressed my forehead against hers. "But, what matters most to me is the fact that I'm with you again."

She placed a tender kiss upon my lips and smiled at me. "Well, well. It seems like you've become more competent when it comes to saying the right things at the right time." C.C. leaned in and placed her mouth next to my ear. "But, that's just one of the things I love about you."

I buried my face in her silky green hair and closed my eyes. This was where I truly belonged; with my immortal witch. My soul felt at ease when I was near her. "Well, Lelouch? Aren't you going to say your piece now?"

I smirked. "I love how you always smell like pepperoni pizza."

Needless to say, my response was far from satisfactory as my pained laughter rang out through the room from the onslaught of tickling and poking from a very irate witch.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Return of a Demon<br>**


	5. Book I Chapter 3: Code Zero

**Author's note: **Well, first of all, I'm back from the East coast! It was a tiring, but very productive trip, as I now know where I'm going to college! Ursinus College, here I come!

On another note, I managed to type out this chapter through the use of both an iPad and a laptop. It was really time-consuming to transfer the contents of the iPad to my desktop, since the stupid thing wouldn't let me send an email for some stupid reason.

So, yeah. Considering it's spring break, I thought I'd just upload this real quick :D

Chapter 4 is on its way as we speak... errr... type? Never mind. Chapter 4 is on its way!

**IMPORTANT: Please, if you have a few minutes of time, I'm looking for ideas for possible "real" names for C.C. If you want, please send me a PM or just leave a review with your suggestion. You can suggest as many names as you'd like, but please, keep it within reason (I'm not going to read through hundreds of names). This will be for my epilogue which I already have written.**

**Thank you for your contribution!**

Until next time!

~TabiNoTochuu

* * *

><p><strong>Book I:<strong>

**Chapter 3 – Code Zero**

"Mmn..." The rising sun shone its bright rays of light directly into my eyes through the open window. "... Hey... C.C..."

The green-haired woman who laid beside me gave no answer. I reached out and shook her gently. "It's morning... Come on, get up."

She stretched her body and turned to face me, her eyes still closed shut. I smiled and watched her in silence. Minutes flew by as I stared at her perfect figure. A warm, fuzzy feeling built up inside my heart as I watched her. Everything about her brought me more joy than anything else in the world could. I reached out and gently ran my hand down her back. She shivered from my touch and nestled closer against my body. As she was now, she looked peaceful, serene, even vulnerable; much unlike when she was awake. However, in my opinion, I liked this side of her better.

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at me with sleep still in her eyes. "Good morning to you. I thought witches woke up early to collect herbs and mushrooms in the forest."

C.C. yawned and placed a hand on my bare chest. "What kind of fairy tails have you been reading? In any case, this witch requires her beauty sleep. Now, if you'll excuse me, I was having the most wonderful dream about a five-cheese pizza."

She snuggled up even closer and laid her head on my shoulder. I could feel the steady rise and fall of her chest as her body slipped back into a deep sleep. I ran my hand through her hair and stared up at the ceiling. "Might as well try this."

_"Abraham, can you hear me?"_

There was a moment's pause before his rich voice answered. _**"Of course, master Lelouch. How may I be of assistance?" **_There was another brief pause, and he added, with a hint of amusement. _**"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."**_

_"Not at all. Now, I have a very important question to be answered."_

_**"I will try and answer it to the best of my ability. If, for some reason, I am unable to answer your question, I will contact you once I do discover the answer. Now, ask away, master Lelouch."**_

_"Well... in a sense, it's more like two questions, but I think they can be considered two parts of one question." _I paused. _"Abraham, I'm assuming you know about what happened to me as I tried to escape that godforsaken mausoleum, correct?"_

_**"Yes, I do know about that. Quite the daring escape, if I may add, though your boating skills are woefully below average."**_

_"Very funny. Did you notice how I used what seemed like Geass on that security guard?"_

I could almost feel him roll his eyes. _**"Is that what you had to ask me? Why your Geass is still active? Pity... I thought it was going to be an INTERESTING question. No matter. I will do my best **__**to explain it to you, as well as how you were able to use the Geass multiple times on that guard."**_

_"Impressive... Please, go on."_

_**"Unlike C.C., you received your Geass from one code bearer, but the code itself from another bearer. In all of history, there has only been two or three cases of this happening. In ever case, the Geass user retained all of his/her original powers. At the same time, the effectiveness and power of the Geass seemed to multiply ten-fold. That explains why your are able to use the Geass multiple times now on a single person."**_

_"I see..."_

_**"Now, master Lelouch, there is something else that I must ask you. As you might know, nothing in this world comes without a price. Your immortality is no different. Don't worry. It's not like one of your family members will die every time you do, but your immortality must be tied to something. Most bearers choose something that is very dear to them, and I've eve**__**n met this one man who tied his immortality to the Roman empire. That one didn't last too long...**__** You must do the same as these other bearers and choose something that will represent your immortality." **_He paused. _**"I'm sure miss C.C. will be glad to help you, considering she's been listening to our conversation the entire time."**_

Her voice joined his in my mind. '_Thanks a lot, old man...'_

_**"You're welcome."**_

_** '**__That was sarcasm. Besides, this is something Lelouch should choose on his own. I shouldn't influence what he chooses to tie his immortality to.'_

_ "Considering my circumstances, I would probably tie my immortality with the idea of Zero. That way, as long as someone remembers who Zero is, then I will stay immortal." _

C.C. opened her eyes and stared at me. "Lelouch... are you sure about this? To tie your life to something so precarious..."

I stroked her face. "This will ensure my immortality's survival for at least a few generations. The legend of Zero is going to be passed down by the parents of this generation to their children, and so on. Besides, with Zero Requiem just finished, I'm not going to lose my immortality anytime soon, right? You didn't _forget _about that, did you?"

She scowled at me. "As if I could... First of all, it happened less than a week ago. Second, a certain someone left me believing that he was dead."

"I'm sorry... But it's not like I knew what would happen, right?"

She thought for a moment. "Fine. You're forgiven. It should be Abraham's fault then, for not telling you sooner."

_**"I can hear you, you know."**_

_"Oh, be quiet."_

_**"Master Lelouch, if that is what you wish, then I shall make it so. However, you are prohibited from requesting a change for the next three centuries. Are you okay with that condition?"**_

_"Three centuries, huh... I never would have imagined that I would live that long... But, yes, Abraham. I'm positive. Please, tie my immortality to the legend of Zero."_

There was a pause, and then, the Geass symbol on my shoulder burned slightly. _**"It is done, master Lelouch."**_

_"Thank you, Abraham."_

_**"No... Thank you, bearer of Code Zero." **_The next time he spoke, there was a smirk in his voice. _**"By the way... you two should get up and get some clothes on. A maid will come by to clean this room within fifteen minutes."**_

"... Just perfect... We choose to stay in this place for a single day, and we're already back on the run."

C.C. sat up and reached for her clothes that were draped on an elegant chair nearby. "Where will we go? I don't think that getting out of this country would be a possibility..."

I frowned. She had a point, seeing as the supposedly dead emperor of Britannia was, well, supposed to be buried, and most importantly, _dead._ "I guess we could move out into one of the more rural areas around here. They most likely did not concern themselves with the workings of politics, and by extension, they probably would not recognize me." Seeing her skeptical expression, I hurried on. "And anyways... I think I could Geass a small village much easier than a large city."

"That's not the issue here... We could easily be found out if we're not careful."

I closed my eyes in thought. Surely, there was a place somewhere around here where we could hide in safety. The only problem was that we were both too noticeable. One good look at either me or C.C., and all the trouble we went through to stay hidden would have been for naught. "We might as well take the risk. I think we should be fine."

"Perhaps... in any case, we should prepare ourselves a cover story in case we're ever stopped. I can disguise myself well enough with that wig you gave me when I left for the Chinese Federation. As for you, well... unless we can find a wig and some colored lenses, everyone will be able to recognize you. Of course, we could just put you in some old clothes that hide your face. After this long, I've learned to lie a lot better than you have."

I smiled at her concern for me. It's been a very long time since I've ever had feelings for anyone like this. It was a novel experience, and one I fully intended to enjoy. "Do what you wish. We'll just have to go with it and hope for the best."

Just then, there was a soft _thump _as something heavy hit the floor. I quickly sat up in bed to see a maid in the doorway, her face pale with shock. _Shit... What perfect luck... we spent too much time talking._

The maid walked uncertainly over to the bed. "Y-y-your Majesty? I thought you were d-dead!"

Something nagged at the back of my head. There was something wrong with this picture. I expected her to run out and scream bloody murder, but if anything, she looked almost _happy_ to see me. "I was dead. And I still am." I concentrated and allowed the Geass symbol to manifest in my left eye. "[You will leave now and forget that you ever saw us. And you will help us find a way to escape into the countryside.]"

She looked confused. "Your Majesty? What do you mean?"

It felt like a bolt of lightning rocketed through my body. A cold sweat began to form on my brow as I contemplated this girl in front of me. "_My Geass didn't work on her! How could this be possible?"_

The calm voice of C.C. filled my head, but I could sense a feeling of uneasiness through the forced calm. "_I'm not sure... but there is a theory I've heard. Like with everything else in the world, there are most likely people who are immune to the effects of Geass. I've never even heard of one before, but the proof is right here in front of me. That girl must be one of them."_

I focused on Abraham's presence in my mind, and wasn't surprised that he had been carefully monitoring the situation. What _was_ surprising, however, was the fact that he wasn't at all shocked or even unnerved by this girl's strange ability. _**"Before you ask, master Lelouch, yes. It is definitely possible for a person to be born with the ability to resist Geass or the ability to nullify its powers completely."**_

_"What are the chances?"_

**"**_**Despite what you may believe, I think that it is actually quite high for such a rare power. I'd say... around one in two million will have the power to fully negate a Geass, and around one in three hundred thousand will have the ability to resist the Geass."**_

_"So many..."_

I directed my attention back to the girl who still stood in front of the bed. "Say... what's your name?"

She jumped slightly at the sound of my voice. "M-m-my name is Erika Stadtfeld. My sister, Kallen, was a highly decorated member of the Black Knights."

I stared at the girl in surprise. Now that she mentioned it, I could definitely see the resemblance between the two. The only difference was, Kallen had red hair, while her sister had brown hair. "I see..."

How should I deal with the situation? She was immune to my Geass, so I couldn't bend her to my will, and I refused to kill her. I had caused enough pain and suffering already. Then, Erika's timid voice cut into my thoughts. "Uhm... Your Majesty? About what you asked me earlier... I believe that I can help you find a place to hide."

"Would you really? It would save us quite a bit of time, but it would be dangerous to you. You could get fired, or worse if someone discovers that you're hiding the former emperor of Britannia."

She shook her head earnestly. "Not at all, your Majesty. I would be happy to help. This job has become boring anyways."

"Well... If that's what you want to do, there's nothing I can do to stop you. And please, don't call me your majesty. I'm not the emperor anymore. In public, please call me L.L."

"Yes, your maje- I mean, master L.L."

I turned to the woman who lay beside me and extended my thoughts toward her. _"Well? Do you think we can trust her?"_

C.C. looked at me with a neutral face. _"Do what you want. I'm sure she'll be willing to do whatever you ask her to."_

_ "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_ "Nothing at all."_

I grinned slightly. _"Don't tell me you got jealous. I didn't know that witches even felt jealousy."_

Her faced flushed as she looked at me. _"Who said I was jealous? I was merely pointing out the fact that this girl seems to adore you."_

I leaned over her and stared deep into her golden eyes, oblivious to the confused stare of Erika behind us. _"I think you're forgetting who I returned to the dead to be with. Besides... Don't the events of... last night prove that?"_

C.C. raised her head and lightly brushed her lips against mine. _"You really have no sense of subtlety, do you... But, you have this witch convinced."_

I grinned and kissed her neck. _"I'm ready if you need more convincing."_

She lightly slapped my cheek. _"Well, well... You've become rather bold, haven't you?"_

_"Being dead does wonders for a person's personality."_

_ "Mmmh. Well, let's see if this Erika girl can help us."_

I turned back to see Erika with her head turned to the side, her face a deep shade of crimson. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head vigorously and blushed an even brighter red. "Master L.L... is that your wife?"

Ahh... So that was what was bothering her. I quickly glanced over at C.C.. She seemed not to be listening to the conversation, but I could tell she was listening with great interest. "Yes, Erika. This is my wife."

"I see..." Was it just me, or did she look slightly disappointed?

"Now then, you should probably get back to work. We can discuss anything else tonight. Come back at around 8:30 and we can talk then."

Erika bowed and turned to leave the room. "As you wish, master L.L."

Right before she left the room, a sudden thought popped into my mind. "Erika. You must keep my existence a secret from the other students. Not even Kallen can know. Do you understand me?"

She nodded and left the room. The door slid back into place with a soft click as I laid back in the bed. A weight seemed to fall upon my chest as C.C. draped her body over me. "So... I'm your wife now? How odd, considering you never proposed to me. And about your new 'name'... you had to go with 'L.L.'? How unoriginal is that?"

I rolled my eyes and moved my hands to her slender waist. "Oh be quiet... I had to think fast, and I needed something that wouldn't attract a lot of attention."

Her body tensed slightly from my touch before she relaxed again. "... I think any dim witted person could make the connection between Lelouch Lamperouge and 'L.L.'... that can hardly be called inconspicuous."

I growled in frustration as her point rang true. "Well, what was I supposed to say? I can't just make up an alias on the spot."

C.C. smirked at me and reached out to flick my forehead. "That's a skill that will come in time. If not, well... Have fun learning how to make a fake identity for yourself. If you work hard, maybe you'll become competent in a four, maybe five thousand years?"

"... Funny. Absolutely hilarious. Ha... Ha ha..."

Her face grew serious as something nagged her mind. "Hey... Lelouch... You know that she's definitely going to tell Kallen, right? I can believe that she'd keep it a secret from most other people, but I doubt she'll hide this from her own sister."

"Yeah... I thought as much."

I rested my head against the soft pillows and closed my eyes. "But, that's what I'm counting on."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

**8 hours later, Ashford Academy.**

There was a soft knock at the door before a timid voice spoke up. "Master L.L... May I come in?"

Looks like Erika was here. I looked up at the clock. She was even exactly on time... "You may."

The brown-haired girl quickly stepped into the room and allowed the door to slide shut. In place of the maid uniform she had worn earlier today was a very plain but elegant white dress. I gestured at the dinner table, which was covered with various types of food I had managed to procure from the kitchens. "Would you like something to eat?"

"O-oh! Y-yes, please."

She sat down across from C.C. and picked up a pair of chopsticks. Quietly, I did the same while C.C. began to dig into yet another fresh pizza.

After we had eaten our fill, I turned my attention back toward Erika. It was clear that she was extremely uncomfortable; she fidgeted around quite a bit, and I could tell that her hands trembled at times. "Calm down, Erika. I promise that I'm not going to harm you. I just want to have a nice talk."

"Y-y-yes master L.L."

I propped my elbows up on the table and interlaced my fingers. "Now then, shall we continue from where we left off this morning? You said that you may be able to find a place for C.C. and I to hide. Would you care to elaborate?"

She cleared her throat. "The Stadtfeld family owns a small ranch thirty kilometers from the city. However, it hasn't really been used in the last few years. You'll be safe there."

I thought for a second. Sure, it sounded good, but there were definitely risks. An unexpected decision on her father's part could have this entire idea crash down around us. "And what about your father? What if he decides to sell the farm?"

She smiled confidently, and I was once again reminded of the similarity between her and Kallen. "Don't worry about that. Father knows that I keep a few of my favorite horses on that farm. It not worth selling anyways. The land there is only good for farming a few select fruits and vegetables, nothing else."

I nodded and extended my thoughts to C.C. _"What do you think?"_

Her eyes opened lazily and glanced up at me. _"We might as well... Though I still don't like this girl, I grudgingly admit that she's trustworthy."_

I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my lips. _"I knew it... You really were jealous this morning."_

_ "Oh, shut up."_

I turned back to Erika. "Alright then. We will leave all preparations to you." I stood up and gave her an elegant bow. "We are in your debt, Ms. Erika Stadtfeld."

She blushed deeply from my thanks. "I-i-i-it's nothing special. I'll arrange some form of transportation for the two of you tomorrow."

She gave me a hurried curtsy before she practically ran out of the room. An awkward silence was left to fill the room she just vacated. "Well..."

C.C. finished her slice of pizza and flopped down on the bed. "I'm going to sleep now. Good night."

"Hey, hey! Am I supposed to gather up our things by myself? Pack your own damn bags!"

She waved me away and curled up tighter on the bed. I sighed in frustration and reached for the first piece of clothing. I raised my eyes toward the heavens and groaned. "This is going to be a very long night."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Code Zero<strong>


	6. Book I Chapter 4: Warlock and The Witch

**Author's note:** Hey! It took me a while, but I managed to finish this next chapter relatively quickly. ...Yeah. Nothing really more to say for this release. However, there are a few things I want to point out.

1.) I've noticed a gradual decline in reviews, but a large spike in views. It would help me immensely if you guys would take a few minutes to write me a review or send me a PM with suggestions. Rest assured, I do read all reviews and anything sent to me, and I try to follow up on them as best as I can. Your opinions and suggestions really do help me write better material for upcoming chapters and overall, they just make me want to write more.

2.) In the end, you will notice that I have included C.C.'s real name (Gasps of astonishment). I chose that one because, it sounds nice, and after searching it up on Google, I realized it meant "Colorful" in French or something. I just thought that fit very nicely :3

3.) I'm still looking for a suitable last name for her to use in my epilogue, as well as the AU story in book II. Try and make it match the meaning of her first name if possible, or just give me last names that start with C. Everything helps!

So, yeah! Please read and review, or send me a PM with feedbacks!

Until Next Time!

~TabiNoTochuu

* * *

><p><strong>Book I:<strong>

**Chapter 4 - The Warlock and The Witch**

I groaned in pain as I sat at the dinner table. The clock only read 7:45 AM, but already, my entire body screamed in pain. The green-haired female that sat across from me picked up another slice of pizza and looked at me quizzically. "What's wrong, Lelouch? You seem rather pale today."

"You know full well why I'm like this..." I growled, then winced as another wave of agony raced through my body.

C.C. assumed a thoughtful pose. "Nothing in particular comes to mind..."

"It's because I spent all night packing both my bag AND your bag. The way you scattered your clothes all over my room didn't help at all! Do you know how long I spent bent over, picking up various articles of YOUR clothing?"

"Is that all? Surely such a small bit of exercise wouldn't cause you to be so sore, right?"

Her remark stung my pride. Sure, I wasn't the perfect example of an athletic individual, but I was still capable of at least some things... I might love her, but she knew how to push my buttons like no other person. "Just go grab your bag. Erika said she would be here soon."

C.C. smirked and walked into the bedroom. Then, there was a soft knock on the door. "Umm... Master L.L.? Are you awake in there?"

"Of course, Erika. Come in, please."

The door slid open to reveal the brown-haired girl. In her hands, she carried a big plastic bag. "What's in there?"

"I brought along some clothes for you and your... wife to wear on the trip to the farm." Plastic rustled as she reached inside. "I'm sorry, but its not going to be like the clothes you're used to normally."

From inside the bag, she pulled out a bundle of clothing and handed them to me. I picked up what looked like a pair of overalls. "Oh, no. You can't be serious... There's no way I'm going to wear this!"

Erika raised her hands apologetically. "I'm sorry, but you have to blend in. If I give you other clothes to wear, you'd be recognized instantly! Just pack your normal clothes into your bags. I promise you won't have to wear this for more than one day."

I grimaced. Despite what she said, I was still reluctant to put on the clothes. Who knew where they had been before this. "Alright, alright. Just give us a few minutes, and we can be on our way."

I took the clothes and retreated into the bedroom. I tossed C.C.'s portion onto the bed and began to undress. First came a light, loose-fitting shirt that hung down just a little below my hips. Then came the overalls themselves. I was rather surprised to see that they fit me almost perfectly. Finally, I put on the large straw hat that completed my disguise. I walked over to the mirror and took a look. Despite the uncomfortable clothes, I was certain that no one would be able to recognize me.

"Hey... C.C., go put on the clothes that Erika left us. We need to leave as soon as possible."

I turned around to see her in a simple white dress. My breath caught in my throat as I stared at her. Her lime-green hair flowed down around her shoulders and hid her face from my view. I found that I couldn't take my eyes off of her. C.C. looked up at me and smirked at my expression. "What are you staring at, Lelouch?"

I tried, but failed to take my eyes off her breathtaking figure. Her entire body seemed to glow with radiance as she walked over to me. "C.C..."

"What is it?"

I pulled her into my arms and reached up to stroke her face with one hand. "You're beautiful."

To my surprise, her face reddened instantly, and she tried to wriggle out of my arms. "W-what are you saying, all of a sudden?"

I tightened my arms around her body and whispered into her ear. "The truth, my witch. Nothing else. Don't tell me you're embarrassed?"

"O-Of course not! What makes you think I would get embarrassed over such a little thing?"

"Then would you care to explain to me why you're so red right now?"

"T-T-That's..."

I couldn't help but grin at her flustered expression. To say she looked like a deer in headlights wasn't a bad comparison. I let go of her and bent down to retrieve my bag. "Well then... Shall we go? It's best we leave before too many people start moving around."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

Erika quietly led us out of the student council building and off campus through a small side door used for deliveries. "I have transportation prepared for you once we get to the road. However, if you expected me to go with you, I will have to disappoint you."

"Why not?"

"We can't take the chance that someone may recognize me on our way down. Though its highly unlikely you'll see anyone, I think we'll be safer if we separate."

I nodded, conceding to her point. Erika led us along a small dirt road that led away from the school. Then, up ahead, I spotted a shadowy shape. As we got closer, I realized that it was a horse drawn cart. The back of the cart was filled with hay. "... is this the transportation you said was ready for us?"

She nodded apologetically. "... yes... I'm sorry, but the disguise had to match. Otherwise, if anyone sees you, they might get suspicious."

I groaned inwardly. Just because I understood the necessity of such a precaution didn't mean I had to like it. _"Aw... Is the poor emperor disappointed that his carriage didn't meet his expectations?"_

I turned to glare at C.C. _"Don't mock me. I know that it's necessary, and besides... I haven't complained about it at all."_

_ "Not out loud you haven't. I can hear your thoughts just fine though."_

_ "Stay out of MY personal thoughts!"_

She smirked at me and threw her bags into the bag of the cart before she climbed in herself. I sighed and got into the driver's seat on the cart, resigned to a long and bumpy ride that would tax my muscles to their limits. Erika pointed down the road. "Just follow this dirt road for around... oh, maybe three kilometers? There, the road will fork. Be sure to take the LEFT fork, since the right one goes very close to the city. From there on, it will be another seven to eight kilometers until you reach the Stadtfeld farm. It's clearly marked, so you should have no trouble finding it."

"Thank you, Erika. We are both in your debt."

She blushed deeply and backed away from the cart. "You're welcome, master L.L., and good luck."

Erika bowed and ran back down the path, her brown hair whipping around her. I watched her leave and took the reins of the horse in my hand. Confidently, I cracked the reins and sent the cart shuddering down the path.

There was no conversation between me and the green-haired witch behind me. After a while, I assumed she had fallen asleep, though I couldn't see how she could sleep in this situation. I squirmed around on the driver's seat and tried to make myself as comfortable as possible for the long trip ahead.

Some time later, the trees around us began to thin out and turn into grassy fields. In the distance, I could see the fork in the road that Erika described to us. I parked the cart on the side of the road and climbed into the back of the cart. Sure enough, C.C. was asleep in the pile of hay, her arms wrapped around the Cheese-kun plush that she insisted on bringing along. I laid down next to her and winced from the sensation of a thousand pieces of straw that poked and prodded me whenever I moved.

Her eyes slowly opened and looked at me. For a brief second, she seemed scared, uncertain, as if she didn't recognize me at first. Then, her body relaxed and she stretched slowly. "How in the world do you manage to sleep in this stuff, my witch?"

C.C. blinked slowly and yawned. "When you've lived as long as I have, this isn't the worst bed you've slept on. Compared to some things I've been forced to sleep on, this is more comfortable than a bed."

As she spoke, I realized something seemed off about her. She looked quite a bit paler than usual, and for the first time since I had met her, she seemed almost... _fragile._ "C.C... Is there something wrong? You don't look too well."

She shook her head, but then lowered her head so that her hair covered her face. I hesitated, then put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I just don't want to see you like this."

Her head snapped up at these words, and I was shocked to see that her eyes were filled with tears. "C.C.! What is it? You don't have to carry whatever burden you have on your own. I'm here for you, no matter what happens."

"Lelouch... do you truly not hate me for giving you the power of Geass? Even though it was my fault that so many things happened to change your life?"

I looked at her in surprise. I didn't expect her to say that at all. "Of course I don't hate you! Why would you even think that? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

She nodded and scooted closer to me. "I dreamed of Zero Requiem. The only difference was, you told me that you hated me for giving you the power of Geass." Her shoulders began to shake as tears rolled out of her eyes. "And then... I was left there, on that throne, all alone, like I was for so long."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me. I felt the irrepressible urge to embrace her in my arms and did so promptly. "Shhh... Don't be an idiot. I am your warlock, and I swear on my immortal soul, I will never leave you. We'll stay together for all eternity."

The look she gave me simply melted even my heart. At that moment, I didn't care what happened around me. The only thing I saw was the woman in my arms, my one and only immortal love. "C.C... look at me."

I firmly pressed my lips to hers and tightened my arms around her body. "Don't ever think like that again. I will never leave you."

"... I believe you." She rested her head on my shoulder. "Thank you, Lelouch."

I stayed like that, with her in my arms. Then, I made to get up. "We should get moving. The fork Erika told us about is just up ahead, which means we're getting closer to the farm."

C.C. nodded and laid back on the hay. I climbed over the top of the cart and landed back on the driver's seat. I cracked the reins again, and the cart shuddered back into motion. "Hey, C.C... Are you still awake back there?"

"What do you think?"

I had to suppress a grin. "What do you want to do after all this dies down? I don't know how long it will take, but eventually, it will be safe for us to leave this country."

There was a long moment of silence as she thought about my question. "Well... I suppose I'd like to travel the world. I've done that many times before in my life, but never with another person. Maybe this time, I'll see the world in a different light."

"I'm sure you will."

She fell silent as we continued our journey. The sun rose in the sky until it was directly overhead. By my judgment, we had been traveling for around three hours, which meant we had covered a fair bit of distance, but I knew we still had a few more hours' worth of travelling ahead of us. Just as I prepared to relay this to C.C., she spoke up. "... The power of kings, known to others as Geass, is said to bring the user solitude." She laughed softly. "But, I guess that isn't exactly true. Right, Lelouch?"

A light breeze brushed past me as I leaned back against the cart. There was a soft rustle as she climbed over the edge of the cart and sat down beside me. I put an arm around her shoulders and smiled. "Yeah... Since now, I have you."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

The sun had already begun its descent in the sky by the time we reached the Stadtfeld farm. I climbed down stiffly from the driver's seat and stood there for a moment, glad to have solid, unmoving ground underneath me. In the distance, I could see a figure running our way. "Master L.L.! I'm glad to see you've arrived safely, though it did take you longer than I expected."

"We had a bit of trouble navigating the road, and we did have to take a few breaks every now and then."

"Well, what's important is that you made it here safely." She took the horse's reins and walked over to unhitch it from the cart. "If you don't mind, I'll get the horse to the stable. Follow the dirt path and you'll see the farm house within five minutes."

"Thank you, Erika."

I hopped off the cart and retrieved my bags from the back. C.C. did the same not a few seconds later, and we began our walk to the house.

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

That night, after dinner and general small talk about what would happen to us from here on out, the three of us decided to turn in for the night. I bid Erika good night and headed upstairs with C.C. I had already unpacked our bags, without her help, earlier today. I opened the closet and retrieved a pair of pajamas. I hesitated slightly before I began to undress. _There shouldn't be anything embarrassing about this, right?_

She turned around and stared at me, her eyes filled with amusement. _"You know... I can hear your thoughts. And I don't think that there's anything to be embarrassed about changing clothes in front of someone."_

"Oh be quiet. And stay OUT of my personal thoughts."

"I can't help it. Your thoughts are just so _interesting_!"

I rolled my eyes and changed into my pajamas. It had been a very trying day for me, and I wanted nothing more than to collapse into the bed and get a solid seven to eight hours of sleep. "I'm going to sleep."

Without another word, I climbed into the bed and closed my eyes. Not long afterwards, I felt the bed creak as someone got on it. Then, the warm and familiar body of my witch slid underneath the covers. I turned off the lights, and instantly, she cuddled up to me. I carefully put an arm around her and let the gentle rise and fall of her chest lull me to sleep.

The dream came almost instantly.

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

**Dream**

_What is this... What's going on?_

Images of death and destruction flashed before me. Everywhere I looked, I saw nothing but death. Then, suddenly, I felt a tug on my body.

I blinked as my surroundings shifted. A soft voice spoke up. "Lulu... If Zero was a savior to the weak, then why did he kill my father?"

I looked down, startled. My eyes opened wide in shock as I stared at the rain-soaked face of Shirley. _This is impossible! _My mind began to work again as I calmed down. _By the looks of things, this is just a memory. A replay of past events that I've experienced. Nothing to be alarmed about..._

"... I'm sorry, Shirley."

The orange-haired girl pushed me away and looked at me with eyes filled with hate and anger. "You should be, since it was you who killed him! Why did you do it, Lulu? My father was such an amazing person! Why did you kill him?"

I backed away from her. Then, from inside her handbag, she pulled out a gun. The same gun that I remember ended her life. "Wait! Shirley, what are you-"

My mind stopped working as a bright flash shone in front of me. I never even heard the gunshot.

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

I sat up in the bed, my body slick with sweat. The memories of the dream I had flowed back into my mind. I felt sick to my stomach and was on the verge of throwing up. I flung back the covers and stumbled out of bed. I didn't know where I was going, but at the moment, I didn't care. I ran outside and collapsed into one of the benches on the patio. My breath came in uneven and ragged gasps. "... Why am I still alive? I'm a murderer... I don't deserve to live."

Just then, I felt another person's presence behind me. C.C. walked over and sat down beside me without a word. Half of me wanted to scream at her to leave me alone, while the other half wanted to collapse into her arms. "C.C..."

"Your life is precious, Lelouch. You've been given a second chance. Don't squander such a generous gift."

"How can I go on living, when so many people have suffered and died by my hands? The weight of my sins is extremely heavy on my soul."

"Then change."

"What?"

She tightly embraced me and stroked my back. Slowly, little by little, my breathing returned to normal. "Become a better man than before, and make the world a better place. Live your life, and live for the ones who have died, so that their deaths might not have been in vain."

Become... a better person. My eyes shone with determination. "I will. I swear, I will become a better person and change the world, not as a tyrant, but as a hero."

She smiled and kissed me. "That's the warlock I know."

I smiled. "Thank you, C.C. I don't think anyone else could have calmed me down like you did."

She smirked slightly. "That's because I know you so well."

A sudden memory popped into my mind.

_"Master L.L... is that your wife?"_

_ I quickly glanced over at C.C. She seemed not to be listening to the conversation, but I could tell she was listening with great interest. "Yes, Erika. This is my wife."_

"C.C..."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"... There's something that I need to tell you. I feel like a fool for not saying this earlier."

"Go ahead..."

I got onto one knee in front of her. "I may not have a ring, but I hope that you will accept me anyways. C.C... Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Her eyes widened and her hands came up to cover her mouth. Tears of joy formed in her eyes as she embraced me tightly. "I thought you'd never ask. And I think you already know my answer. Yes, Lelouch. I will."

I smiled in relief. "I'm glad. It's a shame I don't have a ring to give you though..."

"That's not important. What matters right now, is that you're here with me." She beamed at me, her eyes almost sparkling with joy. "I love you, Lelouch."

"And I love you... Cera."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - <strong>The Warlock and The Witch<strong>**


	7. Book I Chapter 4 Extra: Revelation

**Author's note: **So, I decided to write this very short side story to get away from continuously writing in Lelouch's POV. In this chapter, I will be reintroducing the other characters.

This also gives me an opportunity to provide some updates:

1.) I STILL need a suitable last name for C.C. If you've read my previous chapter (which I will assume you have), then you know I have chosen Cera to be her first name, a French name that means "Colorful".

2.) I don't think I've made this clear, but this will be _Romantic Angst!_ I will have a character death for the Epilogue, but since I can't stand sad endings, I've made it so that the Epilogue of Book I will transition into Book II.

That's all for now! Please remember to leave a review or PM me a suggestion or two! I really appreciate all input.

Until Next Time!

~TabiNoTochuu

* * *

><p><strong>Book I:<strong>

**Chapter 4.5 - Revelation**

Footsteps echoed through the halls of Ashford academy. A red-haired girl walked confidently down toward the servants quarters. She stopped in front of a door and banged on it. "Erika! Are you in there? I haven't seen you at all today!"

There was no answer. Kallen tried the door and felt a chill run down her spine when she discovered it was unlocked. She crept into the room and glanced around, her eyes automatically on the lookout for possible threats. However, the room was completely clean. There wasn't a sign of a struggle or a hurried departure. Her eyes narrowed. Too clean. "Tch... Where did that girl go..."

She flung open the closet, but wasn't surprised to see that it was empty. Then, a few feet away, something on Erika's desk caught her attention. She walked over and picked up the plain white envelope that had rested on the desk. Kallen quickly slit the envelope open and pulled out its contents.

_Onee-sama,_

_ No doubt, you are wondering where I have gone. At the moment, in such an insecure form of communication, I cannot reveal my whereabouts, but I do wish to convey an important piece of information to you. It concerns the late Emperor Lelouch._ Kallen's eyebrows drew together in a frown. Lelouch? What could Erika have discovered? She shook her head and continued to read.

_No doubt, the world is going to be a better place, but the one who instrumented the whole plan hasn't been able to see his own work. If he were still alive, what would he say about the world's progress so far? As your sister, Erika Stadtfeld, I would have to say, I think we're doing quite well. Wars are over, production is increasing, and peasants can now live on their farms in peace. _Kallen shook her head. This was completely unlike her sister's normal writing style. It seemed jumbled, confused, and completely unorganized.

_Before I conclude this letter, allow me to give you a hint. Your clue is on the table._

_ Good luck, Onee-sama._

_ Erika Stadtfeld_

Kallen looked down and picked up the small lighter that rested next to the letter. _This is my clue? What am I supposed to do with this? Burn the letter? _Then, understanding dawned in her eyes. "Of course..."

She quickly flicked the lighter and watched as a small flame sprang into being. She held the flickering flame under the paper and began to pass it along, heating the entire paper evenly. Quickly, some of the words began to disappear off the page, while others became more distinct. Kallen put down the lighter and stared at the paper in disbelief. The words on the page now read:

_**Emperor Lelouch**_

_** is still alive.**_

_** Stadtfeld farms.**_

"No way... Lelouch... is still alive?"

She picked up the letter and ran out of the room. "I've got to let Nunally know!"

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

_**Four hours later...**_

**Imperial city of Pendragon, area under the control of the Britannian Empire**

Nunally sat at her desk in the newly reconstructed Government Quarters. The overall reconstruction of the area that had been destroyed by FLEJA was going along very well, and already, the previously decimated city was rising from the ashes of the past. As the new Empress of Britannia, she felt obligated to be here, where so many citizens had died. On the desk in front of her was a large stack of paperwork involving new projects and the reduction of the Britannian army. She put down her pen and sighed in fatigue. "I wonder if this is what Onii-chan did every day... I didn't think it would be so tiring."

She looked out the window. _Onii-chan... I know that what you did was for the greater good of all people, but there must have been another way for you to do it. Now, you'll never see the fruit of your work._

There was a soft hiss as the door slid open to reveal a government aide. "Empress Nunally. Captain Stadtfeld of the Black Knights is here to see you."

_Kallen? What could she possibly want? _"Send her in, please."

"Yes, your Majesty."

She grimaced. It was still difficult for her to get used to people calling her that. The door hissed open once more to reveal a thoroughly disheveled Kallen. "Have a seat, Kallen. You look like you haven't had more than a few hours of sleep in the last day."

"I discovered some important news, and I felt that it was important for me to come see you immediately. This information cannot wait."

Nunally stared at her in confusion. "... Go on..."

"Well... you see-"

The door slid open to reveal the masked figure of Zero. "Your Majesty, I need to speak to you regarding the shipments of-"

He stopped at the sight of Kallen there. "C-Captain Stadtfeld. I didn't expect to see you here. I'll leave you two here, and I will return within a few minutes."

Kallen reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Just a moment. What I need to say also concerns you... Suzaku."

She felt his arm stiffen underneath her hand. He quickly closed the door and locked it. "How long have you known?"

"Please, sit down. I will reveal everything in time."

Suzaku pulled off his helmet and sat down heavily on one of the couches in the room. Kallen turned back toward Nunally and pulled out Erika's letter from inside her jacket pocket. "As you may know, your Majesty, I have a younger sister named Erika. Yesterday night, without a word, she disappeared from Ashford Academy. I found this letter in her room."

Nunally frowned. "Did you come to ask for help in finding her? I would be more than happy to help-"

Kallen shook her head. "That's not what I came to talk about. The letter contained a secret code which translated into a message for me; a message that revealed a secret that no one else should know."

Suzaku tapped his foot on the floor, clearly impatient. "So? What did the letter say?"

Kallen took a deep breath. "Nunally. Your brother, Lelouch Vi Britannia, the late 99th emperor of Britannia, is not dead."

Nunally's eyes widened in shock. "W-W-What? Onii-chan is... alive?"

Kallen nodded in affirmation. "Apparently, my sister discovered him and helped him into hiding. As of now, they should be at Stadtfeld farms, a few kilometers away from the old Shinjuku Ghetto. I will go check on him tomorrow evening, and will report back what I discover."

Nunally nodded, dazed at the sudden flow of information. "T-Thank you, Kallen."

She saluted and walked out of the room. Nunally turned her chair around to stare out the window. Suzaku got up from the couch to stand next to her. "Onii-chan is... still alive..."

For the first time in days, a brilliant smile spread across her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4.5 - Revelation<strong>


	8. Book I Chapter 5: Beginning of the End

**Author's note:** Well... This chapter took me a good deal longer than expected, but, I DO have a valid reason. Finals started for me this week, and I've had less and less free time as I devote more of it to studying. So, for the next month, my releases will come much later than usual. Don't be surprised if they don't come at all until June, though I highly doubt that. (Writing fanfics takes off the stress of studying so easily!)

Now, for this chapter. Before I say anything, there are a few things I would love if you guys did.

1.) On my profile, there's a poll regarding Erika Stadtfeld. If you have a bit of time, I'd appreciate it if you would go on and vote, or send me a message with your opinion on the matter.

2.) I'm **STILL** looking for a suitable last name for C.C. Please, any suggestions do help. My mind is already a jumble of mush from testing, so trying to find a name that works is like stabbing needles into my brain.

With that, please enjoy the newest chapter to _Colors of my_ _Soul_! Please review or send me a message with any comments or suggestions!

Until next time!

~TabiNoTochuu

* * *

><p><strong>Book I:<strong>

**Chapter 5 – The Beginning of the End**

I sighed as I sat up on the bed. It's been a little more than a week since we had first gone into hiding at Stadtfeld farms, and so far, everything was going pretty well. As far as I could tell, our escape had gone unnoticed, and the only other person that knew of my existence was Erika. I allowed myself a sigh of relief before I laid back down and pulled the sheets up around me. Only to have them pulled away from me by the witch who slept next to me. I groaned and tried, without avail, to pull the covers from her vice-like grip. "Seriously... You're hogging all the blankets."

Her golden eyes slowly opened and looked at me. "You're a man. This bit of cold shouldn't do you any harm. In fact, it might even toughen you up a bit."

"... Don't mock me."

She loosened her grip on the blankets and allowed me to slide in close to her. "Well, since I feel generous today, I'll let you take comfort in my warmth."

Just as I placed my arms around her, there was a commotion outside the door. I frowned and strained my ears. " - can't go in there! He's still sleeping!"

A voice that seemed awfully familiar to me spoke up. "I'll see him now, whether he likes it or not! Unless you're lying about him being there."

"N-no way, onee-chan..."

The door banged open to reveal a panting and out of breath Kallen. Her eyes swept across the room and rested on the bed that C.C. and I were still in. Her face flushed a deep red as she walked over to me. Kallen grabbed my shoulders and shook me roughly. "Why? Why didn't you tell anyone that you were alive?" Her grip weakened and she slowly sank down to her knees beside the bed. "I thought... that I wouldn't see you again..."

"... I'm sorry. But no one could know. If anyone knew that I was still alive, then the Zero Requiem that I worked so hard to set into motion would become a wasted effort."

I could feel C.C.'s stare on the back of my neck. _"Aren't you going to tell her the truth?"_

_ "Well, you could say that I did. I can't just tell her that I didn't know myself, right?"_

I imagined her rolling her eyes behind me. _"Still trying to act all high and mighty, huh?" _

"Um... Lelouch?"

"Yes?"

I realized that she had been kneeling there, waiting for my answer. She looked at me quizzically. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Ah- No, it's nothing."

"So... what do you plan on doing from here, Lelouch? Will you return as Zero?"

I stared at her in surprise. After all I had been through, that was the last thing I ever wanted to think about. After all, Suzaku was Zero now, and I was fairly confident that he would live up to my expectations and help the world to a new era of peace. "Kallen... I've been through a lot, and I've accomplished quite a bit as well. And... well... I'd like to spend the rest of my life in peace, away from my old life of lies. I want to feel like a normal human being for once."

"... I see..."

I could tell that she was disappointed with my answer, but it was what I had chosen for myself. I finally had a chance to live a real life without constant fear that my identity would be discovered, or that someone might come try and kill me. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is my choice."

She shook her head. "It was wrong of me to come to you like this. You've done enough already." Kallen turned to leave, and paused in the doorway. "By the way... Lelouch, shouldn't you go see Nunally as well? I'm sure she would love to know you're still alive."

"... You're right. I'll do that."

_"But if my guess is correct, she already knows."_

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

After breakfast, Kallen excused herself to return to her duties, and I went back to my room and began to change. I put on some casual clothes, and, after a moment of thought, a hat to hide my face. There was a soft knock on the door, and I turned to see Erika there. "Master L.L... are you going somewhere?"

"Please, Erika. In private, call me Lelouch. It tends to be less confusing that way."

"A-Alright. Are you going s-somewhere, L-L-Lelouch?"

I suppressed a sigh. I would really need to have a talk with this girl sooner or later. "Yeah. I plan on going to the city. There are a few things I need to pick up. I won't be back until very late tonight."

"A-Are you sure? Isn't it dangerous for you to be wandering the city on your own? Someone could recognize you..."

I smiled. "Don't worry about it. There's no way I can be caught."

"O-Okay then. Be careful!"

I nodded and walked outside, where C.C. was already waiting for me by a motorbike much like the one back at Ashford, though this one didn't have a sidecar. "Are you ready to leave?"

She nodded and hopped onto the back of the bike. "After this long, I'm ready for a nice box of pizza. Maybe two..."

"Hey, hey... you're drooling..."

She quickly wiped her mouth and glared at me. "I can't help it, you know... It's been so long since I've had a piece of... pizza..."

I laughed and climbed onto the bike and turned the key in the ignition. The motor coughed to life, and the bike shot forward. I felt C.C. rest her head against my shoulder. _"Lelouch... there's something I need to talk to you about."_

_ "Anything at all, Cera."_

Even though I couldn't see her face, I could tell that she was blushing furiously. _"D-Don't call me that! I'm not used to someone calling me by my real name..."_

_ "All the more reason for me to say it, right? So... Cera. What did you want to tell me?"_

_ "... Lelouch... I think we need to be wary of that Erika girl. I don't trust her."_

I couldn't help but grin at these words. _"What? Don't tell me you're still jealous of that girl..."_

_ "I'm serious! Last night, I got up to get some water, and when I passed by her room, there was a glow, as if from a computer, and it sounded like she was talking to someone. Her voice was too soft though, so I couldn't hear anything. By the time I got back, the room was already dark again."_

_ "Are you sure you aren't just being paranoid about this? I mean, she could have been calling Kallen, or her boyfriend, or whatever. We shouldn't jump to conclusions."_

_ "Perhaps..."_

_ "Come on now... Here, how about this? I'll buy you a nice pepperoni pizza when we reach the city. Don't be so downcast, alright?"_

_ "... Only if you make it an extra large."_

I shook my head and grinned. What other answer did I expect?

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

I pulled up next to a Pizza Hut and allowed C.C. to get off. "If you don't mind, I need to purchase something very important. I'll meet you back here in thirty minutes, ok?"

"Where are you going?"

"That's a surprise. You'll see."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my collar with one hand. She pulled me toward her and planted a gentle kiss on my lips. "Don't keep me waiting for too long, alright?"

I started the bike and sped off through the streets of a city I thought I would never see again.

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

I stood in front of a set of glass doors that led into a large, fancy store. It was slightly unnerving, knowing that anyone could recognize me, but the fact that I still had the power of Geass made it easier. I pushed open the doors and walked into the bright lobby. A sales representative immediately walked over to me. "Hello there, my name is Mike, is there anything I can help you find today?"

"Could you lead me over to the jewelry department, please?"

"Of course, sir. A present for your girlfriend?"

I held back a laugh. These people always knew the right things to say when it came to flattery. "No. It's for my soon-to-be wife."

"Ah... In that case, can I interest you in our selection of wedding rings? I'm sure you'll find them to be more than satisfactory."

"That will suffice. If it wouldn't trouble you, I'd also like to see some of your necklaces as well."

"Very good sir. If you'll follow me..."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

**Thirty minutes later...**

I walked out of the store with three boxes in my hands. One contained the wedding ring I planned to present to C.C. It wasn't anything too special, just intertwining bands of gold with a medium-sized green diamond mounted on top. On the inside of the ring, I had the jewelers carve my name into the gold. A little vain, but I felt like it was a nice touch. In the second box was a ring I had selected for myself. It was more plain than C.C.'s, but I didn't feel like I would feel comfortable with a fancier ring. The letters "C.C." were carved onto the outside of the ring. The final box contained a delicate gold necklace, with a design I had chosen engraved onto it.

I hopped on my bike and sped back to the Pizza Hut where I had left C.C. I pulled up and beckoned to her through the window. I grimaced as she walked out with three boxes of pizza in her arms. "Why did you have to order so many?"

"Well, if I'm not going to be able to eat pizza for a while, I thought I'd stock up a bit."

"Alright... Get on. There's somewhere I'd like to take you."

"...?"

I waited until she had climbed on and began driving down the street. I stopped at a skyscraper not too far from the Pizza Hut and turned off the engine. "Come on."

"W-Wait! Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

We walked through the doors and headed to the elevators. I pressed the button for the top floor and waited as the high-speed elevator quickly sped us up to the 135th floor. We exited, and I pointed to a staircase labeled "Rooftop access".

"You wanted to bring me up to the roof? How romantic..."

I just smiled and continued walking. When we reached the door to the roof, I paused for a second and looked out through the window. _Good... Looks like the guy did what I told him to._

_ "What guy? Lelouch, what's going on?"_

I flung open the door with one hand and led her out. I heard a gasp escape her lips as her eyes took in the sight before her. The roof of this particular building had been renovated into a miniature garden not too long ago, and with a few changes, it had been transformed into a miniature paradise. There were bright lights strung over the central patio, and a small table and two chairs rested next to a bright fire. "Lelouch... how did you..."

I looked at her and allowed my Geass to show in my left eye. "Just with a little bit of sorcery."

"B-But... why did you do this?"

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten! Today's a very special day."

The confusion on her face was obvious as I led her over to the table. "What's today? What am I forgetting?"

I lifted the lid covering a stainless steel cart next to the table to reveal a twelve-course dinner, delicate crystal glasses, a bottle of champagne, and a large cake. "As I said, today's a very special day... so, Happy Birthday, Cera."

Tears sprang to her eyes as she slowly sank down into a chair. "Y-You... you remembered?"

"It's not something that I could forget. And besides... I think you should open your presents."

I handed her the package that contained the necklace. She took it with trembling hands and slowly undid the ribbon that held the box closed. "L-Lelouch... I d-don't know what to say..."

Then, her eyes widened as she realized I had gotten on one knee in front of her. "Cera... I told you, I'd like to do this properly, so... that's why I brought you here today."

From my pocket, I pulled out the white satin box that contained the ring I had bought earlier. "Well... Since I've already done this once, I don't think it's absolutely necessary to do it again, but for the sake of custom-"

C.C. placed a finger over my lips, her eyes filled with tears. "You foolish boy... You didn't have to do this for me. My feelings for you won't change no matter what you do..."

"I'm not doing this because I feel obligated to. I'm doing this because I want to."

I took the ring and slipped it on her left ring finger. "... Cera... Will you marry me?"

"What do you think? Honestly... you didn't have to do this." Her smile slipped for a brief second. "Lelouch... how did you pay for all this? You didn't use Geass... did you?"

"Of course not. Since there's no way for me to access my normal bank account without announcing to the world that I'm alive, I withdrew money from one of my secondary accounts. I felt that it was always good to have backups, and it turns out I was right. Besides... you didn't think I would use Geass to get you your wedding ring, right?"

She smirked. "Well... you ARE the demon emperor. Such a thing wouldn't be beyond you."

"Don't tease me." I walked back to the cart. "Now then, shall we eat? I made sure to get enough pizza to last you a lifetime."

C.C. laughed and reached for the first piece. "I'll be the judge of that."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

**Stadtfeld farms, 11:30PM**

I walked through the doorway of the farm house with C.C. leaning heavily against me. "We're back..."

I heard the sound of feet and Erika appeared through a doorway. "W-Welcome back, L-Lelouch..." She frowned slightly as her gaze turned to C.C. "What happened to her?"

I turned my head slightly to look at the witch next to me. "Well... how should I explain this... It was her birthday today, so I prepared a little surprise dinner for her. Turns out, C.C. isn't too good with alcohol..."

"She's... drunk?"

I scratched the back of my head and sighed. "Yeah... Who would have thought someone like her would be so sensitive to alcohol?"

Erika came up and grabbed C.C.'s other arm. "We should get her to bed. She'll be better tomorrow morning, as long as she gets enough rest tonight."

"Yeah... thanks, Erika."

"And... L-Lelouch? May I speak with you later?"

I frowned slightly. _What could she want? … Perhaps it's nothing... But I think I should still be wary of her. After all, I still don't know her true intentions. _"Alright..."

We carried C.C. up to my room and laid her on the bed. I turned to Erika and smiled. "Thank you. I'll come down to speak with you in a few minutes, okay?"

She nodded. "I'll wait downstairs, then."

I waited until the door closed before I shook C.C. slightly. "Hey... are you awake?"

Her eyes slowly opened, the usual brightness in them dulled by the alcohol. "More... or less..."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness your high rate of recovery extends to drunkenness... Otherwise, I'm not sure what I would do."

"... Is this about what Erika wants to speak to you about?"

"Yeah... I don't know... Something feels off. I don't know what exactly, but there's a pressure in my gut, as if it's warning me about a looming danger."

C.C. nodded and closed her eyes. "Well... We shouldn't jump to conclusions. Go talk with her. I'll be listening in, so call if you need my mental support."

I smirked at her. "Who would need a witch's help for something like this?"

She leaned up and lightly kissed my cheek. "Obviously, a warlock that fell in love with that witch."

I walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind me. _"You know... You're going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow, even if your body can recover from being drunk."_

_ "... Don't remind me."_

_ "If you knew that you have low alcohol tolerance, then why did you drink?"_

_ "Shut up. I can't even think straight right now. My head is still spinning..."_

I found Erika out on the porch, looking up at the night sky. "Hey. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's nothing too important. It's just something that was on my mind." She took a breath and continued. "Lelouch... What do you see in C.C.? What about her made you fall in love with her?"

I stared at her in surprise. This wasn't what I expected her to ask. "Uhm... What do I see, you ask? Well... it's a bit embarrassing for me..."

"Why? It's not like she can hear us talking down here. Just tell me! I want to know."

_"If only she knew..."_

I could only imagine the triumphant smirk C.C. had on right now. _"Well, Lelouch? She's __waiting for your answer. I'm sure we're ALL very happy to hear what you have to say."_

"Well... If you must know, Erika. There's a lot that I love about C.C. If you asked me, I don't think I could name everything. However, the real reason I fell in love with her is so simple, you might not even believe me."

I closed my eyes and smiled. The answer to her question was very simple. "Erika. I love C.C. because, she saved me from myself. Before I had met her, I was blind, deaf, and mute. Everything opened up to me after I had met her. And, before I knew it, she had become my reason to continue living. It's thanks to her, that my once sightless eyes can now see the world in colors more vivid than my mind could have imagined."

"I see... She doesn't know how lucky she is to have someone like you by her side."

"I'm sure she does. Now... is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

Erika shook her head and smiled. "Nope. Thanks for taking the time to talk to me. If you don't mind, I think I'll stay out here for a few more minutes. I've always loved stargazing."

"If you say so... Good night, then."

"Good night, Lelouch."

I walked back into the house and up the stairs to my room. I closed the door behind me and changed into my pajamas before I climbed into the bed next to C.C. "Well? Did you find my answer satisfactory?"

She was silent for a second, before she spoke up, her voice serious. "Lelouch... is that really why you love me? Is that what you truly feel?"

"Yes. What I said was from the bottom of my heart. I wouldn't lie to you."

"... Then, in that case... Yes. I'm very satisfied with your answer."

I smiled and wrapped an arm around her protectively. "I'm glad. Now go to sleep. I can't wait to see you tomorrow morning. Trying to rid you of that hangover should be amusing indeed."

She smirked back at me, her eyes already heavy with sleep. "As if I'd let you have that pleasure... now go to sleep."

"Whatever you say, Cera."

My final image of my immortal witch before my mind drifted off to sleep was her face next to mine, her eyes closed in sleep, and a joyful smile on her face.

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

Erika opened the door and peeked inside. Once she had verified that Lelouch and C.C. had indeed fallen asleep, she walked to her room and opened a small laptop. A voice, distorted by scramblers, rang out through the room. "Erika... what's the current situation?"

"Sir, it seems the two are still unaware of our intentions. However, I should point out that they begin to suspect that's something is wrong. As of the moment, I do not believe they know precisely what."

The anonymous voice spoke up after a moment's hesitation. "I see..."

"Sir. If I may make a suggestion?"

"Go ahead."

"I believe the time to move is now, before they suspect me further."

There was a note of uncertainty in the voice that hadn't been present a few seconds ago. "Hmm... Although I agree with you, I don't think we should make any hasty moves. One wrong choice, and everything will be lost."

Erika closed her eyes and sighed. "I know... but I think I can take care of things on this end. How long will it take before you're ready?"

"We can be ready to move by... the day after tomorrow at the latest. Can you ensure that the target does not find out our intentions?"

Erika grinned and opened her eyes. Her left eye turned a demonic red, and the symbol of Geass appeared in its center. "Leave that to me. I won't let you down."

"Understood. I wish the best of luck to you, Erika. The success of our mission rests in your hands. And trust me. Should we succeed, you shall be handsomely rewarded once we take Britannia."

"Yes, your majesty."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - The Beginning of the End<strong>


	9. Book I Chapter 5 Extra: Pandemonium

**Author's note: **Since I won't be publishing again for a bit due to finals, I thought I would just upload this small piece now. From here on, there will be only a few chapters remaining of Book I. Once again, I feel that I should warn you that there will be more angst as the valuable peace that Lelouch created crumbles away in a matter of days. Don't worry, since the epilogue will make things happier!

Until next time!

~TabiNoTochuu

* * *

><p><strong>Book I:<strong>

**Chapter 5.5 - Pandemonium **

**Unknown Location**

"With the end of conservative Britannian rule, the global process of demilitarization began. Knightmares that were not computer-controlled or related to social services were decommissioned and reformatted for other work. Every country in the UFN was allowed to keep a small peacetime defense force, but there are only a few thousand units maximum per country. Thus, their military is heavily weakened. Erika was correct. Now is the time to strike."

There was a pause as the owner of the mysterious voice turned to look at the seven other figures seated around a long conference table. "I expect enemy resistance to be low, almost negligible. The Britannian defense force in Japan consists of mostly Sutherlands, and a few higher-generation frames, but nothing that should worry us."

One member raised a hand in question. "What of our forces? Can we hold off an attack if the other UFN nations decide to come to Britannia's aid?"

"We have around fifteen thousand battle-ready troops, as well as around five thousand Knightmares. We will begin with an initial landing force of one thousand troops after overwhelming the light coastal defenses. Then, we will begin to land the rest of our forces. I expect them to be fully deployed before the other nations even have a chance to act. With a bit of luck, our casualties will be low."

The members muttered amongst themselves. "Now, then. The time has come. Prove yourselves to be true sons of Britannia!"

Around the table, a chorus of voices rang out in unison. "Yes, your majesty!"

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

**Japan, Former Area of Britannia**

Two men stood by a small shack overlooking the ocean. "Isn't it great to finally get some peace? Perhaps that's what the Demon Emperor intended to do."

The other man looked over at his companion and scoffed. "He was just some kid who overestimated his own abilities. Don't go around believing what every drunk person in the bars tells you, Frank."

Frank frowned. "What did he ever do to you? And besides... I don't even go to the bar that often. It's only once every few-"

A beeping noise came from inside the shack. "Another alert?" Frank sighed. "John, you go get it. I did it last time."

"Alright, but you owe me big time."

"Screw off, you dumbass."

The other man laughed and walked inside the shack. Despite its shabby appearance, this was actually one of the many lookout posts stationed around Japan. It housed an intricate array of surveillance equipment and had live feeds from over a dozen probes scattered throughout the ocean. It had been a necessity during the war with Britannia, but now, it was still kept manned to be safe. John took a look at the radar monitor, and dropped the cup of coffee he held. "FRANK! Get in here, now!"

The man outside groaned and walked through the doorway. "What is it? The last time you called me in, it was that huge flock of birds that you mistook for an enemy air invasion. I will not go through that again."

"I-I-It's different. There's a large group of... things... moving toward this position. They're too fast to be birds."

"Any visual on them?"

"Not yet. Probe three should have contact soon."

Just then, on the display monitor, an image transmitted from the probe in the ocean appeared. Both men felt icy fingers of fear worm into their hearts as they beheld at least a thousand airborne units, mixed with Knightmares. "We have to warn the Empress! She picked the worst time possible to be here..."

Frank picked up a phone and frantically punched in numbers. "John! Enable the air defenses! And warn the other outposts that we have multiple enemies incoming, intentions unknown."

"Yes, sir!"

Frank desperately waited as the dial tone rang in his ear. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, someone picked up. "Yes?"

"I need to speak with her majesty! It's an emergency."

"May I ask who this is?"

"My name is Frank, I'm one of the guards at outpost number 42. We have a situation here."

The other man paused for a second and replied. "One moment."

A few precious seconds later, a young girl answered. "What seems to be the matter, Captain?"

"Your Majesty... There's a group of around a thousand air units and Knightmares headed for our position over the Pacific Ocean. Visual information from probes are too indistinct to make out where they are from, but they will be arriving soon."

On the other side of the line, Nunally frowned. An invasion? But where did it come from? All nations had already lowered their military assets enough so that such a large attack group would be impossible to form. Suddenly, the man's voice filled with fear. "Wait! They're already here? Your Majesty! We need to mobilize, now! Hurry, or else Japan will be-"

The voice cut out as gunfire echoed through the line. Then, suddenly, the line cut. Nunally looked at the masked Zero who stood next to her. "Call for mobilization. I don't know who these people are, but they risk the security of a friendly, neutral nation. I will not stand for this."

Suzaku bowed and exited. Nunally closed her eyes and rubbed her head. _Onee-sama... We need your help..._

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

**4 hours later, Stadtfeld farms**

"Lelouch! Come quickly! There's an urgent news broadcast!"

I tensed and ran into the living room, where C.C. and Erika were already seated and staring at the T.V. On screen, there was a live broadcast of a what looked like an advancing army. The reporter was just talking. "- don't know who these people are, but they are heavily armed and are making significant pushes into Japanese territory. Empress Nunally of the Britannian Empire has ordered a general mobilization of the Britannian forces still in Japan."

It felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer and slammed it into my chest. _"Who could it be? The nations of the world have already begun demilitarization... There shouldn't be a country that has the capacity to launch this type of attack!"_

Even though she wasn't looking at me, I could tell the similar feelings that barraged C.C. _"I don't know, Lelouch... This wasn't something you expected, correct?"_

_ "No... Zero Requiem didn't take into account the fact that perhaps, there are people who liked the old rule... Gah! I should have thought about that!"_

C.C. got up and came over to me. She placed a gentle hand over my own and squeezed it tightly. _"What will you do? Will you return to help your sister? I will support whatever decision you make, so you're free to choose."_

I glanced back at the screen. _"I have to, Cera... This is happening because of my irresponsibility. I can't let Nunally carry this burden. I will return, and I will save the world for the second time."_

_"Good answer. Now, I must get my bags packed."_

_"For what, Cera?"_

She gave me a look that clearly said, "Are you stupid?" _"Do you really think I'll let you go without me? As the witch, it's my responsibility that my warlock doesn't step out of line.__"_

I smiled and turned to the brown haired girl on the couch. "Erika. I need to see Nunally. I have to return."

She stared at me, as if I had gone insane. Which, in a sense, I had. "What? Are you crazy? You're supposed to be dead!"

"Don't worry. I have a plan that will allow me to act freely while still keeping my identity a secret. And Erika, I want you to come with us. I don't like the thought of leaving any one behind in a situation like this."

Just then, the T.V. screen flickered, and a man appeared on screen. "Residents of the former Area 11! My name is Aeron Vi Britannia! I denounce the usurpation of the throne by the false empress who sits on it now! I will restore our country's pride and honor to us!"

The screen changed once more to a view of several Knightmares rushing into a city. "As you can see, we are far better equipped than you are. If you value your lives, I suggest you surrender and bow down before me." A sneer entered his voice. "We are the Pandemonium Knights, and we are here to bring order and justice back into the world."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5.5 - Pandemonium<strong>


	10. Book I Chapter 6: Zero Reborn

**Author's note: **Well, first of all, I'd like to thank everyone who had given me ideas and suggestions for the story, either through a PM or a review. Thanks a lot guys. I really appreciate all the help you've given me.

A few things about this chapter. Due to a disappointing show of participation in my poll, I've decided upon two things.

1.) Erika's Geass ability.

Ability: Clone

Limitations: It can only make a maximum of one clone. However, whatever happens to one will happen to the other. Also, the clone has to be supplied with energy from the original user's body, requiring twice as much food and drink to be taken in. The clone is also easily recognizable due to the symbol of Geass in its eye, which will never disappear.

2.) Suzaku's Geass ability (though this wasn't on the poll :P)

Ability: Secret for now :)

Limitations: It can only be used in times where either his life, or the life of someone he cares about deeply is in grave danger. It's affected by how far the target is, as well as the area it needs to cover. It can only be used for a maximum of five minutes at a time, and while it is in use, Suzaku cannot move.

With the next few chapters, we near the end of book one. As of now, I still require a suitable last name for C.C. I've gotten a few suggestions, but I still need a few more.

Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the newest chapter of _Colors of My Soul!_

Until next time!

~TabiNoTochuu

P.S. Terms used:

Executus: It's Latin for "Completed" Thus, Lancelot Executus. Completed Lancelot.

Palomedes: Erika's personal 9th generation Knightmare frame. Comes from the name of one of the Knights of the Round table (Just like the names of the other Rounds members' Knightmares).

* * *

><p><strong>Book I<strong>

**Chapter 6 - Zero Reborn**

I rested a hand against the wall as my heart thrashed wildly inside my chest. _"Who is this person... I don't remember having a brother named Aeron..."_

I slapped my cheeks as my usual calmness set in, allowing my mind to clear itself from the clutter of confusion that had occupied it a few moments ago. The situation was delicate. If I didn't go help, Britannia, Japan, and possibly the entire United Federation of Nations could succumb to the military might of my alleged brother. However, if I did go to the aid of Britannia and Japan, any small slip could reveal my identity, which could be disastrous for discipline among soldiers. _"I'll have to move carefully... I won't let him destroy all I've worked to build."_

The soft, soothing voice of C.C. entered my mind. _"Lelouch... what will you do?"_

_ "If you're alright with it, I think it would be in our best interest to help Japan and Britannia in this coming war. It hasn't even been a month since the end of Zero Requiem, and already, the world falls back into chaos. It's maddening."_

She looked at me sympathetically. She understood what I had to do, and despite the fact that she disliked it, she was willing to go along with it. I reached out and stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry we couldn't have had more peaceful time together. I wouldn't have minded living out a lifetime with you in relative peace and quiet."

C.C. shook her head and smiled sadly. "... Peace is only an illusion. It was only a matter of time before humans are dragged back into the circle of conflict. Despite everything, at least I was able to spend what time I could with you."

"I refuse to believe that. I gambled my life on the basis that humanity wishes to move forward, to break free from the chains of oppression and hatred." I paused for a second. "You told me to become a better man, and to change the world as a hero, not a villain. If you'll believe in me, I'll create a peaceful world, free of conflict, where you and I can spend eternity together."

"... I believe you."

"But for now, Cera... Let's focus on the issue at hand."

She nodded and headed for our room. I followed her, and picked up a suitcase from the closet. As I folded the clothing she handed to me, a sudden thought came into my mind. "Cera..."

"What is it, Lelouch?"

"Last night, I revealed to you why I had fallen in love with you. But, now that I think about it, you've never told me the reason why you loved me."

Her face brightened a few shades of red, but she wordlessly continued to hand me clothes to fold. Then, as she reached for the next article of clothing, her hands stopped in mid-motion, and she stood there, utterly silent. "... you don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable. I'm not going to force you to tell me something you think should be kept a secret."

C.C. shook her head. "It's not that... It's just... my reason for loving you isn't as complex as the love you feel for me. I didn't want to tell you... because you might..."

"Feel differently once I knew?" I sighed and shook my head. "You should know by now... I wouldn't stop loving you because of what you say to me."

I snuck up behind her and slipped my arms around her waist. "Besides... you'll be mine forever. And I'll be the one to love you, no matter what should happen."

She turned around and rested her head next to mine. With her lips next to my ear, she whispered her reasons to me. A shiver ran down my spine as her warm breath tickled my ear. When she had finished talking, she pulled back and glared at me, her face blushing and hot enough to melt ice. "W-Well? I bet you think I'm childish, don't you?"

"Not at all. In fact, I'm happy that you think that way about me."

"... Good." She smirked at me, returning to her normal self. "I would have called you an idiot if you had said otherwise."

"Yeah, yeah. Now, help me pack these bags. We need to get moving before we lose any more time."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

**4 Hours later**

I loaded the last bag on to the horse-drawn cart and climbed into the seat. Erika jumped into the back while C.C. climbed onto the seat to sit next to me. I cracked the reins and we set off once more, towards the city we had escaped from less than two weeks ago.

However, it was clear that this trip was very different than the one I had embarked upon when I left Ashford with C.C. Now, the tension in the air was so thick, it was stifling, and it felt like I could almost reach out and grab a hold of it. I took a few deep breaths, allowing the smell of wildflowers and fresh plants to fill my lungs. With each consecutive breath I took, my anxieties eased a little, and it became easier to breathe

Just as we neared the city, out of nowhere, a small group of Knightmares rushed out from the trees around us. "Halt! We are in a state of war at the present. State your name and your intentions!"

I hesitated. Giving them the true answer would only serve to spread fear and cause a panic. However, should I give them a false identity and be unable to prove it, it would be just as bad, unless one of them stepped out of their Knightmares. Seeing my hesitation, the lead Knightmare leveled his rifle at me. "I will ask you one last time. Who are you, and what are you doing heading for the city? By the name of Zero, the defender of Justice and personal knight to Empress Nunally, I order you to answer me."

A shock ran through my body. _"Suzaku! Damn... how am I supposed to let him know it's me __without alerting the rest of them to my true identity?" _Just then, the answer dawned upon me. I looked up at the lead Knightmare and reached up slowly until my hand touched my collar. Casually, I pulled on it a few times, and glanced meaningfully at the Knightmare. There was an audible gasp from the speakers of the Knightmare, and it staggered back a few steps. The rest of the Knightmares tightened the circle.

"Lord Zero! Are you alright? Did he do something?"

"No... He didn't. Leave us be for a few moments. I need to speak with this man face to face."

"A-Are you certain, Lord Zero? For all we know, he could be a potential terrorist, or a spy!"

"Trust me. I know who he is. I'll radio back once I'm finished here."

After the rest of the Knightmares had moved off to form a perimeter, Suzaku hopped out of the cockpit of his Sutherland and ran over to the cart. "Lelouch! So... Kallen wasn't lying when she said you were still alive." He shook his head and pulled me off the cart into a tight hug. "But, what are you doing here?"

I coughed as he, quite literally, squeezed the life out of me. "I'm here to find myself another grave, if you keep squeezing me like that."

"Oh. Sorry about that." He let go of me and backed off a few steps. "So? Why are you here, Lelouch?"

"What do you think? With the situation at hand, I believe that Britannia and Japan can use my help."

"But how will you go about doing this? You can't show your face, and, no offense, your Knightmare piloting skills are decent, but the enemy is on a whole different level."

"I understand that. Fortunately, I have a plan, and you, Suzaku, are the key player in it. But, before I can put this into action, there is something that I have to do."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

I stood in front of the old warehouse that had been the headquarters of the Black Knights in the Shinjuku ghetto. With the new freedom of Japan, the ghettos had been abandoned as the citizens had moved back into the cities. However, there were still a few secrets that the area held.

I walked over to the warehouse door and punched in a complex password on the security panel. The door hissed open, and I motioned for Suzaku, C.C., and Erika to step inside. "Hey... Lelouch... isn't this the old headquarters of the Order of the Black Knights?"

"Yes. It had been abandoned as we grew larger and more powerful, but there's still something here that no one knows about." I walked over to a seemingly plain section of wall and tapped on the floor with my foot.

There was a soft mechanical whirr as a section of the steel-plated floor moved aside on smooth hydraulics. A set of stairs led down into a dark room. I walked inside and flipped a switch, turning on the lights in the room. Suzaku peered inside and frowned in confusion. "A control room? How will this be of help to us? Unless, of course, you can use this to hack into all the enemy Knightmares."

I glared at him. "Your biggest problem isn't just the capabilities of the enemy commander, but also the superiority of their armaments compared to yours, correct?"

"Yeah... They have quite a few higher-generation Knightmare frames, and most of their force is made up of modified and heavily armed Sutherlands. Our older models can't keep up, especially since so many were already decommissioned for social use."

I nodded absently as my fingers flew across the keyboard in front of me. I tapped in a final series of commands and pressed the enter key with a flourish. "Suzaku. This room is the key to winning your battle."

"What do you mean?"

I smirked and pointed out the window. "Take a look for yourself and see."

There was an audible intake of breath as Suzaku took in the sight before him. Below the small control room was a vast cavern. As the lights inside the cave lit up, one row after the other, hundreds upon hundreds of Knightmare frames came into view. And, at the front of the miniature army of Knightmares was a very familiar frame. "Lancelot Albion..."

"Not quite. I had Count Lloyd create a secondary unit and perfect the design of the Lancelot. What you see there is the Lancelot Executus."

He turned toward me, his eyes wide and unbelieving. "H-How did you manage to prepare all this?"

"With the life I've lead, it's always best to have backups. The future is unpredictable, and you will never know what will happen later on. Thus, I prepared for the worst, while, at the same time, hoping that it would never come to be."

With that said, I entered a final line of text into the command panel, allowing a section of the wall to slide back, revealing the elevator behind it. "Now then, I believe it's time for me to return to my false identity of Zero, and for you to return to being the rightful pilot of Lancelot."

He nodded and stepped into the elevator. A sudden thought flashed through my mind, and I quickly grabbed the door before it could close. "I almost forgot the most important thing. There's still one more thing I have to give you."

"...?"

Suzaku stepped out of the elevator and sat back down in one of the chairs in the tiny room. "Suzaku... is your 'live on' Geass still active? Can you still feel its power acting on your body?"

He flexed his fingers and nodded. "Yeah, but I think the power of your Geass is waning. There are times when I could almost feel myself fight off the command to live on, but so far, such a thing hasn't happened yet."

"I see... in that case, this is one of the few things left that I can give you. I don't know if it will be a gift or a curse to you, but if you will accept this gift, I will let you decide for yourself."

_"Lelouch, are you planning to give him the power of Geass? You don't know what will happen if you do... what will you do if his power leads him to become... to become like Mao?"_

I turned my head slightly to stare at C.C. _"I know Suzaku. He wouldn't let himself be consumed by the power of Geass. And, it's up to him to decide whether or not he wants to accept it. He's already seen first hand what Geass can do. And, if he does eventually succumb to the power of Geass, I won't let him end up like Mao. If need be, I will end his life myself."_

I walked forward and laid a hand on Suzaku's shoulder. There was a brilliant white flash of light as my vision vanished for a brief second. When my sight restored itself, I recognized my surroundings immediately. It was the same, ever-changing, desolate place where I had first entered my contract with C.C. A few feet away from me was Suzaku, confusion plain on his face.

I reached a hand out toward him. "Suzaku. You have a reason to live, and a reason to save others from pain, suffering, even death. However, you don't have the power to do all that.

"Are you saying that it's a hindrance to me?"

_"What if I could grant you the power to do both? I propose a deal—in exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract, and you accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live a life unlike any other person. The Power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?"_

"What is your wish, Lelouch?"

I stared at him and replied simply. "Peace. Nothing more, nothing less. Do you think you could achieve that with the power I can grant you?"

Suzaku thought for a second, and nodded. "Very well then. I accept your contract and hereby promise to grant your wish."

"Hey, hey... You don't need to be so formal. A simple 'yes' or 'no' would have worked."

I closed my eyes and concentrated. When I had opened them again, we were back in the tiny control room. Suzaku hadn't moved from where he stood, the only difference was that his hand had come up to cover his left eye. "How do you feel? Any different than before?"

He slowly removed his hand, and his eye, now red with the symbol of Geass in its center, blinked slowly. "Not really. I would need to test this Geass in order to fully understand its power."

"I see..."

Just then, alarms blared throughout the room as monitors flashed red. "Perfect timing. It looks like we have company."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

Aeron stood on the bridge of his flagship, _Devastator,_ and looked out over the city. "What a pathetic place... to think the rebellion that gave the Empire so much trouble grew from a place like this. The thought of it is just appalling."

A crew member turned around. "Sir, the Brittanian/Japanese defense force has emerged! We count around three hundred mixed units."

"Hmmph. Still trying to put up a resistance, are we? Well, we will soon see that this miserable country is subjugated into the new Britannian empire." He waved a hand carelessly. "I believe we should teach them who is the true master here. Isn't that right? … Erika."

The brown-haired girl nodded briefly. "Yes, your Majesty." She pulled out a radio and spoke briefly into it. "All units, prepare for battle. Battalions four and six, hang back and await my further instructions."

"Hmm... will you enter the battle as well? This might be a good opportunity to show off the second ninth-generation Knightmare frame."

"If it is your desire, then I shall go, your Majesty."

Aeron took a look at the battle map displayed before him. "The enemy managed to put out more forces than I expected." He sighed and snapped his fingers. "Erika. You will take the _Palomedes _and command the forward assault units. I'd rather not lose more forces here than I planned."

Erika stepped back and saluted. "Yes, your Majesty."

Before she could leave, he grabbed her arm. "Erika. How is your Geass holding out?"

"I used it the night before we began our attack. They suspect nothing, and there hasn't been any side effects that I know of."

Aeron nodded. "Alright. Good luck out there, Commander."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

**Five Hours later, battle line between Knights of Pandemonium and Defense force of Britannia/Japan.**

"Damn it! If this keeps up, they'll break through!"

Kallen popped out of cover and sent a barrage of missiles and bullets into the advancing Knightmares. "Shut up! If you have time to talk, then use it to bring down more of these bastards!"

Just then, a large beam of black-red energy arced through the air to hit the unit next to her. "S-Shit! What was that?"

A panicked soldier's voice sounded from the radio. "Captain! We've sighted a new unit entering the battlefield! It's much more advanced than the other units, and it appears to be-"

His radio died off in a crackle of static as, presumably, his Knightmare was destroyed. Kallen slammed her hand against the frame of her Guren and nearly screamed with frustration. Not only were the enemy's Knightmares more well armed, they were also being commanded by a very capable leader. With this new development, it was only a matter of time before they would have to fall back to the final defensive line.

Kallen gritted her teeth and thumbed her mike. "To all units, this is Captain Kozuki. Retreat to Defensive position four. We must hold out until reinforcements arrive."

Even as she said this, she knew it wouldn't happen. The closest battalions from the UFN were still at least an hour away. And, with the rate at which they were losing units, they wouldn't last more than thirty minutes.

Just then, a voice echoed through her Knightmare, filled with charisma, power, and commanding authority. "To all units! Hold your positions! We will hold our positions and prevail against this enemy!"

Ahead, several of the enemy's Knightmares blossomed into balls of fire as a wave of Hadron cannon blasts came from the defenders' side. Kallen turned around to see a new group of several hundred Knightmares entering the battle. And, at the forefront of the group were two units that she had never expected to see again. "Lancelot... and... Shinkiro? But... how?"

Ohgi's voice echoed through the radio. "Who are you?"

She could almost feel the speaker smirk before he responded. "My name... is..."

**"Zero!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Zero Reborn<strong>


	11. Book I Chapter 7: Despair

**Author's note: **I'm charging ahead with my writing schedule, mainly because I really want to get these last few chapters out for you guys. From here, there will be only two chapters of Book I remaining. Chapter Eight, and an Epilogue. After that, I plan to take a break before I start Book II.

I would like to thank all of you who have given me ideas, suggestions, or a review. I truly appreciate your feedback, and, believe me. It actually does help me write better.

I'm making my final decision regarding C.C.'s last name, but I will not reveal it until the Epilogue.

It's been fun writing this story, and I hope you'll enjoy these last few chapters as much as you have the previous ones.

Until Next Time!

~TabiNoTochuu

* * *

><p><strong>Book I<strong>

**Chapter 7 - Despair**

"Zero?" Kallen turned around wildly and focused in on the unit that stood a few meters away. _Could it be... Lelouch?_

My voice spoke up again, calm and composed despite the environment around me. "All units, prepare for counter-attack! Reinforcement battalions one, three, and four, head out to replace the defense force! Battalion four, escort the defenders back to the main camp and replace their energy fillers and ammunition!"

Kallen thumbed her console and opened a secure channel between her Guren and the Shinkiro. "... Lelouch... is that you?"

There was a brief pause. "Yes. I've come to help Britannia and Japan fight off the terror known as the Pandemonium Knights."

A new voice, very different from the masculine tones of my voice, spoke up. "Onee-sama. Greetings can wait until later. I suggest that you retreat for now and let us handle this."

Kallen's eyes opened wide with shock. "E-Erika? Why are you here? Lelouch, why the hell did you let her come onto the battlefield?"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. I had forgotten how dreadfully irritating arguing with Kallen could be. "I had no choice. She wouldn't allow me to leave her behind. So, I allowed her to use one of the newer-generation Sutherlands. She told me that she could pilot a Sutherland, so I'm not extremely worried... You shouldn't worry about her."

I could feel the hostility that seemed to ooze from my radio and grimaced. There would be hell to pay later, assuming we survived this invasion. "... Understood. I'll retreat for now."

I looked down the cockpit of the modified Shinkiro to the green-haired witch below. "Now then, shall we show them what terrors await those who would defy the Demon Emperor?"

C.C. glanced up at me and smirked. "Still calling yourself that, huh? Looks like you're still just a kid, after all."

I aimed the Shinkiro's heavy Hadron blasters at the nearest concentration of troops and fired. "Perhaps, but I'm also the one who swore to be your warlock."

She turned back to the controls, her face red with embarrassment. "Oh, shut up, Lelouch."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

**Flagship - _Devastator_**

"My Lord! My Lord!"

Aeron turned to the soldier who stood there, out of breath and panting heavily. "What is it?"

"My Lord, our units are being destroyed. We've received reports that a new group of enemy Knightmares have appeared, augmenting the old defense force."

"So what? We have more than enough to crush what measly defenses they have left. Honestly, I didn't think that the men I've hired were all cowards like you... To be scared of some advancing units... Bah!"

The soldier looked nervous, and continued hesitantly. "My Lord, there have been sightings of two new units that are very advanced. They say... one of them is the Lancelot."

Aeron's eyes snapped open and he glared at the man with such rage that the soldier nearly fell over from fear. "What? Lancelot was destroyed before Lelouch came to power. It's pilot, Suzaku Kururgi, is dead. Even if they were able to make a new model, only he would be able to pilot it well enough to give them an advantage."

Just then, a huge explosion rocked the bridge of the _Devastator_. Panicked shouts came from every corner of the room as what looked like a black wall of energy raced toward them. "My Lord! Shields are falling! Blaze Luminous can't take such a large amount of sustained damage!" Fear entered his voice as the soldier looked back at his console. "Generators four to seven have stopped functioning, and the others can't stand against the assault for much longer!"

_Such a powerful and sustained Hadron blast... I thought only the Mordred could achieve this... but the power of this blast is many times greater than what the Mordred was capable of... _The wave of energy suddenly dissipated, revealing the unit that was responsible for it.

Aeron narrowed his eyes. "Shinkiro... No... there's something different about it. Who could it be?"

He snapped back to reality and grabbed his microphone. "Erika. Can you hear me?"

There was a brief moment of silence before she responded. "Yes, My Lord. What can I do for you?"

"I want you to take out the unit attacking the _Devastator_ from behind. Use the _Palomedes'_ cloaking ability. Don't give him a chance to respond."

"Yes, my Lord."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

I stared at the flagship in front of me. Despite how it looked, it's defensive power was formidable. Even a sustained Hadron Blast like that only did a moderate amount of damage to it. "We used up too much power on that attack... Looks like using the Hadron Cannon is only good for bursts, not controlled and continuous beams."

Just then, I was jolted in my seat as something hit the Shinkiro from behind. "What? Who could have sneaked up on us from behind? C.C.! Did you see any units around on radar?"

She shook her head wildly as her fingers flew across her console, checking and rechecking the visual data from the radar screen. "There's still nothing on radar! It's as if whatever attacking us is... I don't know, cloaked or something!"

"Damn it! The Absolute Defense System can't take this right now, not with the energy we used up with that Hadron blast..."

I manipulated the keyboard in front of me, shifting all remaining power to the rear of Shinkiro. Suddenly, the jolts stopped as the unknown enemy stopped firing at us. I breathed a deep sigh of relief before I sat back in my chair. "Thank god... I don't know how much longer we could have sustained that shield..."

I heard the worried voice of Suzaku through the radio. "Are you alright, Le- Lord Zero?"

"Yes. I'm fine. However, that unit is going to give us a whole load of trouble. I've never heard of a Knightmare capable of cloaking itself..."

I rubbed my forehead and frowned in concentration. How were we supposed to go against a unit we couldn't see or detect? "I'm sure infrared or thermal imaging won't be any good... Maybe if we target the point at which it's firing from? No... The pilot would be expecting that..."

I felt a reassuring hand on my leg, and I calmed myself down and forced myself to think through the situation carefully. "Maybe Gefjun disturbers can short out it's power supply... Cera. Deploy them. Let's see if they do anything against this unit."

I picked up my radio. "Battalion Three, fire your Gefjun disturber nets. Spread them out over the area in front, no more than thirty-five meters between each disturber."

I sat back as a barrage of missiles headed for the area in front of me. _Now then... Let's see if my gamble paid off..._

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

Erika sat in the cockpit of the Palomedes and stared out the window, bored. The 'attack', if you could even call it that, that she had been ordered to initiate on the Shinkiro, consisted of just one concentrated Hadron Blast. "Aeron-sama... Why didn't you let me finish them off? I had more than enough power for this."

Through her radio, his cold, detached voice came forth. "Now is not the time for that. Don't forget our objective."

"... Yes, your Majesty."

"Don't worry. This is all part of my plan to lure the target out. We must tread carefully from here on out. Any mistake, and all we've worked for will be destroyed in an instant. Once we have secured the target, you're free to do whatever you want."

"Understood."

She cut the link and closed her right eye, allowing the Geass symbol to manifest in her left. Her vision began to distort, until she was staring at both the controls of the Palomedes as well as the controls of what looked to be a Sutherland. Just then, she heard Lelouch's voice over the Sutherland's radio. "- Gefjun disturber nets. Spread them out over the area in front, no more than thirty-five meters between each disturber."

Erika opened her eyes and grinned. _This Geass can actually be really useful at times... _She expertly manipulated the controls and allowed the Knightmare to sink a few meters. In this designated spot, she sent a mental command with her Geass. _Instead of firing where he told you to, change your aim around twenty meters to the left._

An acknowledgment came through the mental link, and she sat back, a satisfied grin on her face.

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

**Shinkiro**

"Fire Gefjun net!"

Simultaneously, the battalion of Knightmares launched a barrage of missiles at the area ahead. Now, if my calculations were correct, the cloaked unit had nowhere to run. I stared at the empty sky as the missiles streaked toward their designated areas. Suddenly, a bright green glow lit up the sky as hundreds of Gefjun units activated, rendering that patch of sky an impenetrable death trap for any Knightmare.

However, the cloaked unit we searched for did not appear. As my eyes scanned the area, I realized there was a section of space that was not surrounded by a Gefjun net. Furious, I grabbed my mike. "Erika! I told you to fire and keep a thirty-five meter spread between the units! Why did you miss? You told me that you knew how to pilot a Knightmare!"

There was nothing but static as I let go of the button. "Erika? Erika!"

I heard a crackle before her voice spoke up, apologetic in tone. "My apologies, Lord Zero. The controls of this Sutherland are much more different than I thought."

A small beep caught my attention, and I glanced down at my console display. "... Private channel? Hmmph... So it looks like the leader himself has come to talk with us..."

I pressed the button and initiated the link. The face of man who claimed to be my brother filled the display, and I gazed upon it with contempt. He smiled at my expression and put his hands up in a gesture of peace. "Come now, Zero. Can't we be reasonable? There's no need to turn this into a full-scale conflict."

"Shut the hell up, you bastard. I don't know what your intentions are, but I won't let you achieve your takeover of Britannia."

He laughed. "Oh my... Still so naïve. You've always been that way, haven't you... Lelouch?"

I felt icy tendrils of fear grip my heart. He knew. He knew who I was. But, it was impossible for him to know. At the present moment, only Kallen, Suzaku, and Nunally should know that I was still alive. My expression must have pleased him, for he continued. "Now, I should probably tell you, invasion and conquest isn't my true ambitions."

"Awfully hard for you to convince me of that. You seem to be trying pretty hard for someone who's ambitions aren't 'invasion' and 'conquest'."

He raised his hands again. "Apologies. I truly did not mean for it to end this way. However, since I know you're a reasonable man, I'll let you know why I've invaded Japan." He gestured aimlessly with his hand, affecting a careless manner. "I'm looking for a person. This person has something that I need desperately, and I'm willing to get it by any means possible."

I stared at him in surprise. This was the reason why he had waged a war against the entire world? The idea was laughable, and simply absurd. "Would you tell me who you're looking for? If we were to assist, you'd end your invasion here and now, correct?"

He clapped his hands delightfully. "I knew you could be reasonable if I had explained everything. The person I'm searching for isn't very far from your location." He grinned ferally. "In fact, she's sitting right in front of you in that Knightmare."

"What?"

"You heard me, brother. That woman in front of you has something I require. If you would just hand her over, I swear to leave immediately, without any further fighting."

I gripped the edges of my seat tightly. "What do you need her for? I can't just go and hand her to you without knowing this."

Aeron grinned. "That's a secret, little brother. But, if you let me have her, I'll be glad to show you what I'm planning."

I directed my gaze downward and stared into the eyes of the woman I loved. My mind had already made its decision. I raised my eyes and gazed defiantly at the man who claimed to be my brother. "True, I am curious as to what you're planning." The delighted grin that spread across his face was quickly wiped away by my next words. "However, I do not plan on letting you take the person I care about the most away from me."

His face changed instantly, becoming dark and filled with rage. "You'll regret your decision, Lelouch... No matter what, I will have my way."

"Not this time."

With that, I cut the connection. "Cera... maybe being out here isn't such a good idea for you. If we were to be hit, he could easily get you while your body is unconscious for healing."

She glared at me with her piercing, golden eyes. "What are you implying, Lelouch? You want me to stay out of the fight? To watch as someone fights for me?"

I gently placed my hands on her shoulders. "Yes, my witch. I want you to stay out of the way, safe while the warlock blasts away those who would dare try and harm you."

She stared at me for a long moment, then smiled softly. "In that case, when this is over, I want us to take a trip. Somewhere quiet and peaceful, where we can spend a few decades or even a few centuries in peace."

I laughed and turned the Shinkiro back toward the city. "I'd like that."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

**Tokyo Settlement - Britannian/Japanese main defense base**

Erika ran up to my Knightmare as it landed in the area which we had been using as a base. "Is there something wrong?"

I climbed out of the cockpit with C.C. and glanced briefly at her before I beckoned Erika over. "The reason this Aeron invaded Japan was to abduct C.C. for reasons I don't want to think about. I'm leaving her here until the battle is finished. If you don't mind, I want you to stay here with an extra group of soldiers to keep her safe."

"Why me? Wouldn't Suzaku be better suited for this?"

I hesitated. "Yes, he would. But I chose you for two reasons. One, I need Suzaku on the front lines. His Lancelot is indispensable in battle. Second, with this, I can keep you out of the battle."

She stared at me in surprise. "W-Why would you want to do that? If it's about my piloting, I'm sure I'll be able to figure it out with enough time."

I walked over to her and gently but firmly laid a hand on her shoulder. "Erika... this is hard for me to explain. But, I don't want to lose anyone I know anymore. Never again."

Her face softened and she nodded. "Understood. And... thank you, Lelouch."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

**Thirty Minutes Later**

I sat back in my seat, a satisfied smile on my face. With the new reinforcements, the defense force cut a swath through the enemy troops. Slowly, but surely, we had begun to push them back. The attackers had just become the defenders. "Kallen, pull your units back and await my further orders. There should be an ambush up ahead."

"Understood."

I took a look at the flagship, as well as the scores of air support units around it. I switched my radio to a secure and private channel that I had linked to the Lancelot. "Suzaku. Arm your Hadron cannon and fire at the cruiser at the far left."

"I got it."

Moments later, a blinding flash of light lit up my vision as the powerful blast from the Lancelot caused the cruiser to explode violently, shrapnel tearing through the various units around it. "Good work." I switched back to the public channel. "To all units! Advance to point three! We're slowly pushing them back, and its only a matter of time before we route them completely."

"Yes, Lord Zero!"

_Excellent. Now, all I need to do after destroying his land forces is to go capture his flagship. Once Aeron is out of play, the rest of them will be finished as well._

Just then, my monitor beeped. "Video channel? … coming to surrender, are we?"

I pressed a button on the console in front of me and allowed the video feed to come through. Aeron's face filled my screen, his face filled with hatred. "Well now... isn't this a surprise? To what do I owe this pleasure, _brother_? If you're here to offer your surrender, I would be more than happy to accept."

He glared daggers at me for a minute before his expression changed, becoming smug and self-satisfied. "Does it feel good to take things away from others, Lelouch?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"When you murdered our father during the Ragnarok Connection, did it ever occur to you what you had done?"

I rested my head on my hand and smirked at him. "I removed from the world a man who shouldn't have been there in the first place."

"When you killed him... you took away what was most precious to me. My dream, his dream, that the world would be recreated into a better world through the Ragnarok Connection."

"His world had no future. Thus, I could not let it happen, since humanity desires the future and not the past."

Even now, his smug expression still had not left his face, and that act alone sent chills down my spine for a reason unknown to me. _Just what does he know that I don't?_

"You seemed to take pleasure in taking away what was most precious to you. I wonder how you'd feel if I did the same to you."

The camera's lens moved until it came to rest on a figure on the floor. My breath caught in my throat, and a paralyzing fear and sense of disbelief entered my body. I stared at the girl on the screen, unable to move or think.

Her hands were tied behind her back, and there was a small trickle of blood coming from her mouth. Her lime-green hair moved to uncover her face, and she stared at the camera. Tears ran down her face as she mouthed a few words at me. _Help me, Lelouch... please..._

I sat there, unable to move as the image came back to Aeron. "It should only be fair that I take what's most precious to you. With her, I can also finally complete what our father wished for. The Ragnarok Connection will happen. And now that I have all the cards in my hand, there is nothing you can do to stop me."

He turned the camera back toward C.C. "Good-bye, Lelouch. It was fun, but now, it's game over."

The screen turned dark, and the connection cut out.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - Despair<strong>


	12. Book I Chapter 8: Shattered Reality

**Author's notes: **Hey, so first of all, I've decided NOT to release the Epilogue with this chapter. There's still a bit of work I need to do on it, so I'm withholding the release date by a few days.

Now, onto this chapter. I actually decided to add a bit of Erika's background story. It was a bit difficult trying to think it up, but once it got going, I don't know where it all came from. This is all just kinda building up to the climax, which will happen in the Epilogue.

Also, if you've seen the Preface, you might have noticed that I added names for the rest of the Books, as well as a fourth, final book. The names just came to me suddenly last night, and I thought they seemed perfect for the next books. However, there's one thing I'm trying to decide right now, and that's whether to continue book II in this story or create a whole new story for Book II, III and IV. I'm just worried that this one may become too jumbled for me to effectively edit it, though I could always do Books I/II and Books III/IV instead of four separate stories.

As for the end of this chapter, just assume that Aeron had a machine capable of doing that. It's a fanfiction. Who knows what's gonna happen?

(I just realized... I'm releasing really fast, aren't I? I'm ahead of schedule by like... 3 days.)

Until Next Time!

~TabiNoTochuu

* * *

><p><strong>Book I<strong>

**Chapter 8 - Shattered Reality**

I climbed out of the cockpit of the Shinkiro wordlessly. All feeling had left my body, and I felt a distinct sense of a feeling I had not felt for a long time. It was fear. As my feet hit the ground, I staggered, and put a hand against the Shinkiro's frame in order to support myself. My breathing quickened dramatically as reality set in. The woman I loved, my one and only immortal witch, had been taken from me.

I leaned against the cool surface of the Shinkiro and forced myself to calm down. _I will rescue her... I can't leave her in his hands. More importantly, I can't give up._ "I am the man of miracles... I will create another miracle and save my witch." I whispered to myself.

I pushed myself off the Shinkiro and walked toward the command center. A ice cold glass of water and some quiet would allow me to think through this analytically and come up with the best course of action.

I was so deeply in thought that I walked straight into someone. "Kyaa~"

I glanced up in shock. Erika was on the floor, her hands on her hips. "Oh crap... Sorry, Erika. Are you alright?"

Just then, something on the floor caught my eye. A small object rested on the floor next to her foot, and I picked it up. My heart stopped cold as I realized what it was. The small object turned out to be a single colored contact lens, the very same as the ones I used to wear in order to conceal my Geass from others.

I looked up slowly, a feeling of dread in my heart. I stared directly into Erika's eyes. Her right eye was normal, but her left eye was a demonic red color, with the symbol of Geass in its center. "Erika... Can you... use the Geass?"

She looked at me in fear as her face contorted for a brief second. Then, she grabbed my arm and pulled me toward a small storage shed not far away. As soon as she pushed me inside, she stepped in after me and closed the door. The musty smell of the room filled my head as I stared at the brown-haired girl in front of me.

"Lelouch..." She began, her head down. "I'm sorry."

From inside my coat, I pulled out a pistol and pointed at her with a shaking hand. "You! It's your fault C.C.'s been captured! Have you been working for Aeron all this time?" When she remained silent, it took all of my self-control not to pull the trigger. "Answer me, god damn it!"

She cut me off with a desperate look. "I have to tell you the truth. I can't stand living this lie for a single second longer." She took a deep breath, and her voice steadied. "In reality, I am not Erika Stadtfeld. The real Erika Stadtfeld is with Aeron, on the _Devastator_."

My heart stopped. I could not comprehend the words that had just come from her mouth. "W-What... what are you talking about?"

"Let me explain to you her Geass ability, and by extension, my past."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

**Weapon Warehouse 3, Britannian/Japanese Defense Main Base**

"I'm not Erika Stadtfeld, but rather, a clone created by her Geass. However, I have all her past memories up until the moment of my creation. Erika, the real Erika, was the direct result of many years of Geass experimentation. At first, her powers seemed useless. How could a clone be of any use to the Britannian empire? But, then, everything changed."

She looked at me sadly. "You see, Lelouch. I am not the same as the real Erika. Her upbringing had turned her into a emotionless tool. With me, the 'faulty' clone with actual emotions, it was easy for her to use me to get inside various organizations. No one suspected me, and due to the mental link I have with her, I could not disobey her orders."

Erika smiled bitterly, her left eye softly glowing red in the darkness. "I was ignorant and childish. I had no idea what I was doing, nor the harm that I had caused several major beneficial organizations. I assumed whatever she told me to do was the 'right' thing to do, and I acted accordingly. In reality, her Geass ability let her hear what I heard, and see what I saw. Effectively, I had become the Britannian empire's most useful espionage tool."

Her voice lowered until I could barely hear it anymore. "But, all that changed one day. It was a normal 'mission' for me. I had been assigned to join a so-called 'terrorist' group in the EU. However, something that I did not expect happened there."

A tear formed in her eye and made a glistening tract down her face. "I fell in love. I met a young man, around my age. As I spent more and more time with him, I began to understand why they fought. One day, I revealed to him my biggest secret. That I was a clone, controlled by some other being."

Erika's shoulders began to shake as tears flowed out of her eyes. "Do you know what he told me after that? He just smiled at me and told me that he would love me no matter what I was. The next day, my new orders came in. The real Erika had been closely monitoring my situation, and deemed it was time to attack. The 'terrorists' didn't stand a chance. As I attempted to escape with the boy I fell in love with, my final order for that day came through that irrepressible mental link. Then, without any warning, that order forced me to do the unthinkable."

"I shot him. His hand was still in mine as the bullet entered his heart. Even then, as the gun in my hand fired at him, his expression didn't change. And as he lay there, dying, he took my hand in his, and in a calm voice, told me that he would be waiting for me, for the day we could meet again."

"From that day on, my view of the world was shattered. The actions of my other self, and the people she worked with, were, I realized, horrendous. But, no matter how opposed I was to their actions, I could not do a thing to stop them."

"Then came this assignment. I was only told that we were to capture a woman for a certain project. I was kept with Aeron, and I was briefed continuously about the mission at hand while the real Erika stayed with you. Then, the night before the attack, they switched me with her. When I realized who you were, I tried many times to tell you the truth, but every time I tried, a command through that mental link forced me to stop."

"For a while, I thought everything would end up fine, that you would somehow win, and I would be set free. But, then came the dreaded moment when you ordered me to protect C.C. My orders came not a few minutes later, to detain her and bring her to the _Devastator._"

She took a deep breath and looked over at me. "I'm finished. There's nothing more that I can tell you."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

I stood there silently, my brain still jumbled from the mass of information that she had just revealed to me. I licked my lips a few times, then made up my mind. I took the pistol and slid it back into the holster in my coat. "Alright. I will accept your story for now. But, it's still your fault that the woman I love was captured. You will help me get her back, you got that?"

She stared at me. "B-But... what if she orders me... to kill you?"

"You can't kill me. For the sake of the world, I cannot die."

_It's a pretty dangerous gamble... but I'm guessing the real Erika is too busy with the battle to constantly monitor her clone's surroundings. _I pulled out my radio. "Suzaku. Kallen. Meet me outside warehouse three in five minutes."

"Erika... I still will not forgive you, but this is a chance for you to redeem yourself. You can break free from the control of her Geass, and once you do, your life and future will be yours and yours alone."

She smiled sadly at me. "We both know that such a thing won't happen."

"Who knows? You may not get what you desire when you work towards it, but if you stop striving to reach that goal, you'll never get it."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

**Twenty minutes later...**

"Keep a tight formation behind me, and keep an eye out. That cloaked Knightmare could attack at any moment."

"Yes, Lord Zero!"

I led the formation of ten Knightmares in a direct charge toward the _Devastator_. The Shinkiro's Absolute Defense System turned away all attacks that came at us, and the combined efforts of Kallen and Suzaku kept the enemy at bay. Just then, in front of us, a Knightmare appeared, as if from thin air. My group of Knightmares quickly stopped and fanned out. My eyes narrowed as I stared at the unit. There was no doubt about it. It had to be the cloaked unit that had attacked earlier.

To my surprise, the cockpit opened and the pilot inside stood up. "Erika..."

She laughed. "Pleased to see me, Lelouch? Are you on your way to save that woman of yours?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Now kindly step out of the way before I decide to kill you."

She smirked at me. "I don't think so. You see, Lelouch. It's vital that you not interfere with Aeron-sama's plans. The fate of the world depends on it."

"I disagree. Your world has no future, and a world that has nothing to look forward to cannot be called living."

"Hmmph. Look at me, talking as if I cared about what you had to say. Enough of this pretense. I will end this in a single instant." She climbed back into the cockpit. Her amplified voice rang out through the air. "You don't even seem to realize that there's a traitor among your ranks. Erika! Attack the Shinkiro from behind and restrain him."

Inside my cockpit, I heard a burst of static before the voice of Erika's clone came through the speakers. "Lelouch... her will is... too strong. I don't know how much longer I can keep it at bay."

I turned the Shinkiro around to face her. "Don't give up, Erika. You're stronger than she is, since you have emotions. You know what's right and what's wrong."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. It's because I threw out my worthless emotions that I was able to come so far. She may be different than me personality-wise, but she's still my clone, and I can use my Geass to control her however I want."

"T-Thats..."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the enemy Knightmare shift ever so slightly. Then, it charged directly at me. It's speed was one that even Suzaku and Kallen, with their Advanced Air Glide systems, struggled to keep up with. It was clear that neither one would make it in time. "Damn it!"

"It's over, Lelouch! You'll never make it in time to save her! In the end, you were just a powerless piece of trash!"

The sound of metal puncturing metal reached my ears. However, to my surprise, my Knightmare didn't jolt with the expected impact. I slowly raised my head and looked out of the window. Just in front of me, not five inches away, was the tip of a sword. As my eyes focused, I realized it had been stopped by the Knightmare that had jumped in front of me to take the attack. I quickly tapped some buttons and opened a channel to the pilot of the Knightmare. "Erika... you did it! You fought off her Geass. But... you didn't have to take the blow for me. A simple block would have worked."

On my screen, she shook her head, her eyes filled with tears. Then, she coughed, and a spray of blood splattered inside her cockpit. She looked up at me, a sad smile on her face. "I'm sorry, Lelouch." She coughed fitfully once more as a thin trickle of blood came from the side of her mouth. "You know... I swore to myself, that after that day, I wouldn't fall in love with someone ever again, in order to ensure the safety and happiness of those around me."

Her face contorted with pain as she pressed a hand to her stomach. "But... I met you, Lelouch. The very moment I met you, I realized that you would never love me back. You already had someone for you. But, that didn't stop me from loving you."

"Hey! Hang in there, Erika! Head back to base and find yourself a medic, and you'll get through this. Don't worry, you'll be fine-"

"Don't lie to me, Lelouch. We both know this wound is fatal. However, before I die, I thought that I should properly tell you my feelings. I'm truly grateful for having spent time with you, even if it was only for a brief period of time. I also know that I've done you an irreparable harm, and so, I give this parting gift to you."

There was a soft beep, and a revolving holographic schematic appeared on my display. "This should allow you to penetrate the _Devastator's_ defenses and rescue C.C."

"Erika... you didn't have to do this... You could have lived on as a normal person."

She shook her head again. "There's one final thing that I haven't told you about my original self's Geass ability. What happens to me will happen to her, and the same applies for the reverse. So, by dying, I can at least rid you of her. It's the least I can do to atone for my sins."

Then, she smiled, a genuine, gentle smile. It was something that I had never seen on her face before. "_Sayonara,_ Lelouch. It's because I fell in love with you that I was able to break her hold on me and do what I should have done long ago. Thank you."

With that, she terminated the video channel. The silence that followed was absolute and uncompromising. Outside, as if in slow motion, I watched as Erika pulled her other self's sword out of her Knightmare before using her Slash Harkens to puncture the chest of the Palomedes. With a deafening roar, the Palomedes exploded, leaving Erika there, a gaping hole still in her Knightmare. Her voice, weak and unsteady, filled my cockpit. "It's... over. Go on now, Lelouch. Save... C.C. I know... you can do it. I believe in... you."

Her voice faded out as her Sutherland dropped toward the sea. A few seconds before it his the ocean below, she spoke to me one final time. "Thank you, Lelouch. I hope that you will forgive me... for everything. I will... never forget you... since you were... the one who brought... new life onto a worthless person like me."

Her Knightmare hit the ocean and exploded. "_Sayonara_, Erika. I will not squander the life you gave up for me. I will rescue C.C. You can count on it."

I switched my radio back to a public channel and addressed the group of Knightmares behind me. "We have little time. I'm sending you all data on the flagship, the _Devastator. _Though its defenses are formidable, there are sections of shielding that are weaker than the others, which may provide us a point to enter from."

I entered a few commands onto my console, and waited for the rest of my squad to look over the schematics. "We will break a hole through their Blaze Luminous and commence the rescue mission."

Eight voices answered me. "Yes, Lord Zero!"

I turned my Shinkiro back toward the gigantic flagship in the distance and sped toward it. _Just wait for me, Cera. I'm coming to save you._

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

Aeron slammed his hand against the table. "What? Erika lost due to her clone?" His eyes blazed with hate. "Oh... well done, Lelouch... But I will be the one to have the last laugh."

He turned toward a soldier nearby. "Go and fetch the prisoner from the cell and bring her to the Extraction Chamber. We will begin our operation immediately."

Aeron sat back on his throne and crossed his fingers in front of him. "I would have preferred not to use this method, _brother_, but you leave me little choice." He stared at a 3-D display of a large machine. "I will extract C.C.'s code, and with that power, I shall finish the work of my father. The Ragnarok Junction will happen..."

He smirked at the oncoming Knightmares. "It's a shame that a single woman has to die for the glory of the new world to come into being."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - Shattered Reality<strong>

**The story will continue and conclude with the next chapter.**


	13. Book I Chapter 9: The Final Decision

**Author's note: **I lied. This is the chapter that's BEFORE the Epilogue. I thought long and hard about how to end this, and I decided on this. However, this might not be the happy ending you all like. In that case, I would like to ask you all to read the Epilogue, since it'll make everything a lot better. Book II should be started sometime in June, probably around June 6-7.

I would like to hear your opinions on how the second story should be formatted. Should I create a new story for it, or should I just continue it here. I'm personally for creating a new story, since it'll make editing and story management so much easier.

With that said, please enjoy the last two chapters of Book I - Colors of My Soul.

Until Next Time!

~TabiNoTochuu

**UPDATE: **Yeah... so since I was so eager to get this out, I didn't think to correct some inconsistencies in the plot.

VV: 1.) He did threaten to use his Geass, but that just doesn't show how pissed he was, don't you think?

2.) Thanks for pointing that out, I've gone back and corrected those mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Book I<strong>

**Chapter 9 – The Final Decision**

A small beep on my monitor alerted me and shook me out of my trance. "All units, prepare to attack. The coordinates are already in the schematics I sent you." The other eight Knightmares behind me readied their weapons.

I tapped a few keys and aimed my Hadron cannons directly at an area of the _Devastator_, which, should Erika's information prove credible, should be one of the weakest points on the entire ship. "On my mark. Three. Two. One. Fire."

A barrage of projectiles mixed with my black-red Hadron blasts and smashed against the flagship's Blaze Luminous. As our stream of bullets and energy projectiles continued to rain against the shielding mercilessly, we could see the green glow of Blaze Luminous grow weaker and weaker with every passing second.

Then, all of a sudden, with no sound, the green shielding seemed to shatter, leaving a section of the ship unprotected. I hunched over my controls and raced in through the gap with my squad. Moments later, the system re-compensated and redirected more energy into the compromised area, sealing off the _Devastator_ once more.

I tapped my monitor and labeled a section of the ship's hull. "We will breach here and begin a sweep of the ship from bottom to the top. All unidentified personnel are to be considered enemies and are valid targets. If they surrender, pay no mind. Show no mercy."

Suzaku's voice came over my speakers. "Lelouch... isn't that too harsh? If they surrender, shouldn't we allow them to live?"

"I know Aeron. He wouldn't allow his soldiers to do that. They'll pretend to surrender, but when opportunity allows them, they'll get a weapon of some kind and stab you in the back. I can't have anyone taking unnecessary risks."

"... Understood."

"I will proceed on foot. My Geass will allow me to turn any enemy soldiers against them and further increase our strength."

"Good luck, Lelouch."

I pulled the key out of the Shinkiro's console and allowed myself to climb out of the cockpit. From a compartment on the back of the Shinkiro, I pulled out an ammunition belt, an assault rifle, and a pistol. I buckled the belt around my waist and pulled my cloak around myself so that it was well out of sight, but could be easily reached if circumstances demanded it. The pistol I stored in my coat, where it had always been, and I picked up the rifle in my hands.

"Lelouch."

I glanced to my side to see Kallen there with a suit of armor on her body. "What is it, Kallen?"

She picked up her own rifle and glared at me. "I'm coming with you. As Zero's personal captain of the guard, I am responsible for keeping you safe."

"I was hoping you'd say that." I pulled back the charging handle on my rifle, loading a bullet into the chamber. "Let's go!"

Just as I took my first step down the corridor, a spike of pain reverberated through my mind. The link I shared with C.C. allowed me to feel her thoughts, feelings, and emotions. The only things I could feel now were pain and fear. From the speaker system on the ship, Aeron's voice emerged. "I congratulate you, Lelouch, for making it this far. I had not anticipated that you would manage to make it aboard this ship, but since you're here, I must give you my admiration." His eyes darkened. "However. I cannot allow you to interfere with my plans any longer. I have started the process to extract C.C.'s code. Regrettably, this will mean an end to her life, but I believe that's a small price to pay. Her life will help bring about a better world that we all can share."

"If you still wish to challenge me, go ahead. You will never be able to find this place in time. Good bye, _brother._ May the next time we meet be in the new world I will create with the Ragnarok Junction."

I was no longer listening. The voice of reason in my head had long been silenced by the rage that had slowly bubbled up from within me. And now, my anger was at its breaking point. I lowered my head, and muttered to myself in a tight, bitter voice. "You think that I'll let you get off that easily? I'll find you, Aeron... and kill you with my own hands for what you've done to my witch."

I straightened up and hefted the rifle with one hand. "Kallen. We will begin our sweep. Our objective is to capture either the bridge or the security booth on the ship. Suzaku, you'll lead the rest of the Knightmares in a level by level search for the hostage."

"Understood, Lelouch. And good luck."

As the last of the Knightmares disappeared around the corner, Kallen and I began to run. "According to the schematics Erika sent us, the bridge should be several levels above us. If I remember correctly, there should be an elevator nearby..." A sudden thought popped into my mind. "Kallen... no matter what happens, if they fire back at us, hide yourself before you return fire. Don't try and help me."

"I have to make sure that you don't get shot in the process. There's no way I'd let you die before we find C.C."

"It's not that... You see..." I tugged at my shirt and exposed my right shoulder to her. The red symbol of Geass was still there, faintly glowing. "No conventional weapon can kill me, so you don't have to worry."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

I paused outside of a nondescript door, and pulled out a small device from my pocket. I checked the map displayed on it for a brief second, then nodded. "We're here. If these schematics are accurate, then the security room should be behind this door."

Kallen nodded and took up a position next to the door. I took a small explosive device from my belt and attached it to the door. I backed off a few steps and aimed my rifle at the door. "Three. Two. One. Breach."

I pressed the detonator, and the door exploded inwards violently. Instantly, I rushed inside, and my rifle spat death at anyone who moved. I was dimly aware of Kallen behind me, her own rifle cutting down those who escaped my wrath. In a few seconds, it was all over. The room, once filled with at least a dozen men, was now filled with bodies and blood. But, the sight did nothing to ease the pain in my heart.

I walked over to one of the consoles and pulled the dead soldier off of its surface. I growled in frustration as I realized that the entire system had been locked down, and there was no way for me to access their security system without a password. Just then, I heard the soft scuffle of feet on the floor from behind me. I spun around and put a round into the leg of the soldier who had tried to run out of the room.

He gave a strangled shout as my bullet tore through his kneecap. I lowered my rifle and walked over to him. "I'll make this very simple for you. Tell me what I need to know, and I'll let you live."

I could tell the guy was scared out of his wits, but he managed to assume a defiant face. "D-Don't think you scare me, you damn terrorist! I will never tell you anything!"

In another time, I would have commended his bravery, however foolish it may be in the present situation. But right now, he was just an obstacle, preventing me from coming to the aid of my witch. "Listen, your life is meaningless to me. If you won't tell me, I'll just force you to. However, if I do that, I have no choice but to kill you afterward."

His face whitened slightly, and his resistance eased a bit. "I-I-I'm not s-s-scared of someone like you! I'm n-n-not gonna tell you a-anything!"

I sighed. "Look. Tell me what I need to know, and I'll guarantee your safety. You don't wish to die, correct? Cooperate with me, and I promise to let you live."

The last remnants of his resolve collapsed and he looked up at me. "A-alright... I don't have much of a choice, do I? The password for the consoles is IX9E456Y5."

"You have a woman hostage here, somewhere on this ship. She has green hair, golden eyes, and a red, birdlike symbol on her forehead. Do you know anything about her?"

His eyes widened slightly. "Yes. I saw her being taken on board this ship, but I haven't really seen her since. This morning, Aeron-sama had her moved to the Extraction Chamber, but I don't know where that is."

I stood there, silent. "Alright. It seems like you really don't know anything else." I took my pistol out and pressed it against his head. "Thank you for your cooperation."

"W-Wait! Didn't you say that you would let me live? I won't sell you out! Please, don't kill me!"

I took the gun and whacked him across the head, knocking him unconscious. "That'll put him out of our way for a bit."

I walked over to the console and typed in the password the now-unconscious soldier gave me. A detailed level-by-level map of the ship popped up in front of me. "We're... here. Level six, area seven. The extraction chamber that guy mentioned should be somewhere here. I'll have Suzaku use this data to locate and capture the bridge."

I tapped a few buttons and sent the details to Suzaku. "Now then... there's an elevator just down the corridor that can take us to the twentieth level. We can take the stairs to the twenty-second level. That should be where the room is."

I took my rifle and headed out the door after downloading the map data onto a portable hand-held computer. "Let's go, Kallen!"

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

Bullets whizzed past my body as I rushed behind a stack of boxes. The alarm had spread much faster than I had anticipated. Within moments of us reaching the twenty-first floor, an armed detachment of guards appeared. "Guh... We don't have time to be trapped by this type of firefight!"

Kallen, a few feet away from me behind another pile of boxes, popped up and squeezed off a few bursts before ducking down again. "There has to be another way out of here, Lelouch! If it continues like this, we'll run out of ammunition before they run out of men."

I happened to glance up at the ceiling. Then, an idea popped into my head. "Kallen! Get back to the corner of that corridor. I'll cover you."

She nodded and turned to run as I stood up and emptied an entire magazine of bullets at the incoming guards. When she was safely behind the wall, I ran for it, keeping low as bullets flashed past me. I ran around the corner, my lungs burning from the distance I had just run. _Damn... physical exercise really isn't one of my strengths..._ I reloaded and stuck my rifle around the corner. "Kallen. We're going to use the ventilation system above to sneak past the guards. Once we get past, it'll be easy to get to the next level."

"Understood."

I continued to fire blindly down the hallway as Kallen hoisted herself up and into the vents above. "Lelouch... come on! We don't have any time to lose."

I fired the last few rounds in the magazine and dropped the gun. I quickly grabbed the hand that she offered me and climbed up into the ventilation system. "God... it's so stuffy up here..."

I kept a close eye on the handheld as we continued to crawl through the vents. "Wait. This should be really close to the stairs." I peeked through the grates. "There's no one here. Go."

Kallen quickly undid the metal grate and lightly dropped down through the opening. She kept a close watch on the corridor as I hopped down. I took a step up the stairs to the next level, following the mental strains of pain from my immortal love. "I'm coming, Cera... so just wait for me, alright?"

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

I stood there, staring at the metal door in front of me. This was it. This was where my witch was being held captive. Before we had arrived here, I had Kallen go back to the security booth. I had no idea what would happen here, and truthfully, I didn't want her to see me like I was now.

"Aeron... I'll make you pay for what you've done."

I reached out and tapped a password into the door's control mechanism. Just as it began to slide open, the pain in my mind disappeared suddenly. In fact, my entire connection with C.C. disappeared. I staggered into the room in time to see C.C. fall from a tangle of machines. "Cera!" I ran over and caught her before she hit the floor.

Her eyes twitched and slowly opened. It pained my heart to see her golden eyes, once so filled with life, be muddied with pain. Her lips moved dryly as her eyes focused on me. "Lelouch..." A smile smile lit her face. "You... came for me... He told me that you wouldn't... but you did."

I brushed her hair back from her face. To my shock, the Geass symbol on her forehead had disappeared. "Cera... your Code..."

The smile slipped from her face. "Yeah... I'm no longer immortal. In fact, I'll be dead within the hour."

"I won't accept this. I'll find a way for you to stay here, with me! You can count on-"

A gunshot rang out, and my right arm suddenly went limp. A blazing fire seemed to radiate from a spot on my right shoulder. The gun flew from my hand and landed a few feet from me. "Gah!"

A cold, sneering voice came from the shadows. "Well... I didn't expect you to make it this far... Luckily, I was prepared for such an event." He walked over and kicked me viciously in the side. "Are you feeling the effects now? What you were shot with was a bullet mixed with a powerful poison. Though its harmless to the human body, it causes immediate and long-lasting paralysis."

"You... bastard..."

"It doesn't matter. You're too late. I've already taken C.C.'s code from her. In a few minutes, I will use that code to start the Ragnarok Junction in order to create the world anew."

"As if... I'd let you..."

"Please, spare your breath. It's already over. I've won. You may have troops here in this ship, but they won't make it here on time. Besides, this machine is heavily reinforced with several layers of a alloy just as hard as diamond."

He took his pistol and aimed at me. "Goodbye, Lelouch. In the end, it looks like I was the stronger one."

A gunshot rang out, but I did not feel the expected pain from a bullet entering my body. Aeron looked down at his chest to the growing splotch of red there. He turned to look at the woman on the floor a few feet away. C.C. had crawled over to the gun that had fallen from my hand. Aeron collapsed in a heap, his hand gripping his chest. "F-Fools... the Ragnarok Junction will happen whether or not I'm alive. And I'm the only one who can shut that machine off. The world will change. There's... nothing... you can do... to stop it."

With a final breath, Aeron laid back and was still. "... is it over?"

I slowly sat up as my natural rate of regeneration fought off the effects of the paralysis. "Yeah... thank you, Cera. Now I can try and return the code he stole back to you."

I slowly hobbled over to the machine. From the transfer progress bar, there were only ten or so minutes before the Ragnarok Junction began. I tapped at the console, but with no luck. The system was completely locked down. There wasn't even a place to enter a password. A weak voice brought me back to my senses. "Lelouch... Destroy that machine... and leave me."

"I can't! I won't let anyone else I love die again."

"Don't worry... I'll wait for you in the afterlife. We can be together for eternity there. I don't care how long it takes, but I'll wait."

"Cera... how can I just leave you here to die?"

"I'm already dead... this is just borrowed time."

"If you're not with me, how can I bear to live through the flow of time? I wouldn't be able to live without you."

"We can discuss this later. First, you must destroy that machine. If the Ragnarok Junction begins, the world as you know it will be destroyed."

I nodded, my eyes filled with tears. "I'll be back, Cera. Wait for me."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

C.C. weakly raised her head as my Shinkiro rolled into the room. Though I knew it may be futile, I fired a burst of Hadron blasts at the machine. As I had suspected, once the smoke cleared, there was only a little bit of damage to the surface. It would take more time than I had to destroy that machine with Hadron cannons. However, there was something else I had hid along with that massive army of Knightmares.

With the wars of the world over, all remaining FLEJA warheads had been confiscated and dismantled. Except one. I had mounted the final FLEJA onto the Shinkiro as a weapon of last resort. Now, it would serve its final, and most beneficial service to the world.

I wired the FLEJA warhead to a small, portable detonator and climbed out of the Shinkiro. I walked back to C.C., and kneeled down next to her. "Cera, I'm back."

"Yeah... It's good that I can see you... one last time."

It pained me immensely to see her in such a state. I shook my head and pressed on. "... This isn't the end. I promised you that I would be your warlock, and that I would stay with you for the rest of eternity. What kind of man would I be if I can't keep that promise?"

"You've... done enough already. I'm glad that we were able to spend what time we could together... and I wish that we had more time."

"What if I told you we could?" I took her hand in mine and slipped the detonator between our clasped hands.

Her hand felt the object in her grasp. "Lelouch... what is this?"

"This is my way to keep my promise. And the only way to destroy this machine and save the world from catastrophe."

I took out a radio from my pocket. "To all Britannian and Japanese defense forces, this is... this is Zero. In a few moments, the final FLEJA warhead will be detonated on this flagship. Please, for the sake of your own safety, proceed to a safe distance. You have less than one minute to get far enough away so that the blast will not reach you."

A hand gripped my shirt. "L-Lelouch... you're going to use FLEJA to destroy the machine?"

"Yeah... and me along with it."

"But... why would you do that? You still have your immortality, and there's still so much you have to live for!"

I took her hand and brought it up to my face. "Cera... I'm already dead. I should have died at the end of Zero Requiem, but my father's code allowed me to survive. It would be better for the world if I were not alive."

I closed my eyes and focused. _"Abraham."_

_**"It's been a while, Master Lelouch. What can I do for you?"**_

_"What will the effect of FLEJA be on my body, with regeneration?"_

_**"I don't think your code can protect you from such a weapon. The power of FLEJA, as I understand it, is its power to virtually annihilate everything within its blast radius. Even if you were able to heal ten times faster than you could now, it would still not be enough to counteract the terrible power that is FLEJA. Are you sure that you want to do something like this?"**_

_"I've lost the one closest and most important to me. There isn't anything else I have to live for. With my death, I can once again save the world."_

_**"Understood... you are truly an unique person. I am honored to have met you, and I pray that we may meet again someday."**_

_"Thank you, Abraham."_

I tightened my hold on the cold metal of the detonator, and laid down next to C.C. with my body turned so I faced her. "Good-bye, Cera... The next time we meet will be in the afterlife, where we can be together forever."

She nodded and slipped her hand underneath mine. "Thank you, Lelouch. I'm glad that I met you... for it was you who brought colors into my once lifeless soul."

I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. With my finger on top of hers, I pressed down on the detonator. My vision was filled with a pink glow, and then, I knew nothing more.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - The Final Decision<strong>


	14. Book I Epilogue: Intertwined Fates

**Author's note: **Well, here it is. The final chapter in Book I - Colors of My Soul. This is the light-hearted ended to what seemed like a bittersweet story, and I hope that you'll all enjoy it.

I've made my decision on a few things:

1.) C.C.'s last name. I decided on a short, four-letter word to match her first name, and I was surprised at how it works out, since it's also of French origin. It means, as best as I could figure it out, "sky".

2.) For Book II, I've decided to start it in a new story. That'll make it so much easier for me to edit. I don't want to have to go through all these chapters then accidentally replace a chapter with something else, and then not know what I did. (It's happened before.)

For the next few weeks, I guess I'll probably take a break in order to do all my final projects and get ready for graduation. But you can bet that I'll be back soon with the next Book.

Until Next Time!

~TabiNoTochuu

* * *

><p><strong>Book I<strong>

**Epilogue – Intertwined Fates**

My eyes blinked a few times as I tried to adjust to the environment around me. Then, I realized something. "Wait... I should be dead. Where am I?"

As I took a good look around, I realized that I was in a room very similar to the one where I had first met Abraham. However, this one was distinctly smaller, and at one end, there was a set of stairs and a large wooden door. I sat up slowly and groaned as my sore muscles unclenched.

"Well... I don't think I'm here because of my Geass code this time... Looks like Abraham was right. The power of FLEJA was too much for the code's regeneration to heal..."

I sighed and slowly stood up, wincing as my joints creaked. Just then, from somewhere behind me, came a voice, soft and sweet. It was a voice that I had never expected to hear again. "Lelouch..."

My heartbeat quickened as I slowly began to turn around, scarcely able to hope for what shouldn't be possible. As I turned a full one hundred and eighty degrees, a flash of green entered my vision. There, a few meters away from me, was C.C., in flowing robes of white and gold. "C-Cera... is that really you?"

It took me what seemed like an eternity to cross those short few meters and to stand in front of her. I lifted a trembling hand and laid it gently on her cheek. Her eyes filled with tears as her hand came up and stroked mine. "Yeah... it's really me, Lelouch."

I pulled her into my arms and buried my face into her hair. "... I'm sorry, C.C. In the end, I didn't make it in time to save you... and because of that, I almost endangered the world... but what hurts the most was that I was responsible for you losing your Code." I gave a bitter laugh. "What a husband and warlock I turned out to be... with the power of the king and immortality, I was still unable to save you..."

She pulled back and stared into my eyes. Amethyst met bright gold as I found myself falling into the eyes that had captivated me for so long. "Don't blame yourself, Lelouch. Besides, now you can keep your promise to me and stay with me for the rest of eternity."

"I'd like that."

I took her hand in mine, relishing the warmth of contact. Slowly, I began to walk toward the other end of the room, toward the stairs and the heavy oaken door. "However... Cera, I would have liked to travel the world with you. There's still so much that we haven't done yet..."

She looked over at me with what was almost a smirk on her face. "Why are you still apologizing? I thought I told you not to blame yourself?"

"Even so!" I tightened my grip on her hand. "I'll never let you go again. I can't afford to lose you..."

"What is it you're trying to tell me, Lelouch?"

I could hear the teasing tone in her voice, but I decided to go with it. "I just wanted you to know... I love you, Cera. And I'll continue to love you for the rest of eternity."

At these words, she suddenly stopped, her face blushing and hot. I could feel her body tremble through my grip on her hand. "Hey... Cera, what's the matt-"

I grunted as she threw herself at me and almost knocked me to the floor. "Hey! What's the matter with you? Was what I said really that surprising?"

She shook her head. "It's just... You've never directly told me that you loved me before..."

"I-I see..." For the first time in a long time, I felt at a loss for words, not due to rage or frustration, but out of embarrassment.

It was to my relief that I realized we had reached the end of the room. There, in front of us, was the staircase and doorway. "... What now?"

"What now, indeed."

I spun around to see a tall man behind me in robes similar to C.C.'s. "Who are you?"

He bowed deeply and smiled. "Merely a messenger, here to deliver a message to the two of you. This is important information that you both need to know about. Lelouch Lamperouge, Cera Ciel, you have both been given a second chance, should you decide to take it."

It felt like a sledgehammer had been smashed into my chest. For a brief second, I even forgot to breathe. "A second chance? … we can return to the world?"

The man inclined his head. "Correct. However, should you choose to return, you will not return to exactly the same time. The events of your lives will be erased, and you will be allowed to start a brand new one. Be warned. The world as you know it will change along with your lives. Nothing from your past lives will remain. Zero never existed, Britannia never invaded Japan, and the Geass was just a myth. Should you choose the path of this second life, your memories of your current life will be completely erased. This includes your memories of each other."

I felt a slight tug on my robes. "Lelouch... Let's return to the world. There's still so much that we haven't done. And don't you want to be able to live a normal life with me?"

I shook my head and gripped her shoulders. "Cera... I don't want to forget about you! Even though I do want to live a normal life with you, the cost here is too great. We could just as easily never meet again. Though I won't be able to remember this life, the thought of never seeing you again is too much to bear."

She shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry. Even if my memories of you are completely erased, I'm certain that I'll find you again. And I'm sure I'll fall in love with you just as easily as we did this time."

"Cera..." I tasted salt on my lips as my hot, traitorous tears forced themselves out of my eyes. "Alright. If that's what you want, I'll go with you. I'll wait for however long it takes for you to find me again."

"Yeah... I'll definitely come and find you. And I promise that I won't take too long. So, just wait for me, alright?"

The man behind us smiled. "It seems like you've made your decision. To return to the world, please go through that oaken door. And, I wish you both luck in reuniting in your next lives."

He bowed at us one last time and turned to head up the stairs. Every step that he took caused another step on the stairs to disappear. Finally, it was just us two, in front of that door that would lead us to a new future that neither one of us had control over. I hesitantly reached out and pulled the door open. "Let's go, Cera."

I took her hand in mine and walked through the doorway without a second thought. As we passed through, the doorway disappeared, and a soft white light began to envelop our bodies. "So... this is it, huh?"

She turned to look at me and smiled gently. "Yeah... Before we depart, I have one final request to make." She turned her body to face me and stood on her tiptoes. "Kiss... give me a kiss. I want to feel your lips one last time in this life."

I pulled her body to me and gently pressed my lips to hers. The white light grew even stronger, and everything began to disappear. The last thing I heard was her voice. "Wait for me, Lelouch. I'll find you, no matter what."

Then, there was a bright flash, and I knew nothing more.

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

Unknown Location

A man in flowing robes of gold and white stepped up and stood next to a huge throne. "My Lord, it is done. I've sent them on their way."

A voice came from the man on the throne. However, at the same time, it seemed to come from everywhere at once. "Good. But I wonder why you erased their memories of you? I'm sure you would have wanted to bid them farewell, Abraham."

"My Lord, it was not my place to interfere. Besides, if all goes well, I will see them again sometime in the future."

Abraham hesitated, then looked up at the throne. "My Lord, forgive me for asking, but will they meet again? It may be selfish for me to ask, but I'd hate to see two people so close to each other, have to be separated."

The voice was silent for a moment. "Abraham, do you believe in true love?"

"Of course, my Lord."

"... I believe that what those two have is much stronger than that. A love between two people that transcends even time... now that is something rare indeed."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

**Japan, A.D. 2022**

I opened my eyes with a groan and sat up in bed. "Ugh... I feel like I just died..."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a minute. For some reason, it felt as if I had forgotten something important. I thumped my head a few times. "Maybe... it was something from that dream of mine? Gah... why can't I remember anything about that?"

Then, as I continued to hit my forehead, something unnaturally dense and hard hit me. "GAH!"

I stared at my left hand in shock. There, on my ring finger, was something that I was certain was not there last night. I took the simple gold ring off my finger and stared at it. Despite its lack of design, I could tell that it was elegantly crafted and was probably worth a great deal.

Then, as my finger ran across its surface, I realized there was something carved into the outside of the ring. I turned it so that the lettering faced me and squinted at it in the dim light of my room.

**_"C.C."_**


	15. Book I: End Notes and Info

**Colors of My Soul**

**Conclusion:**

Thank you for choosing _Colors of My Soul. _The story will continue in the next part of my story, _Virtues of The Heart._

**_Notes:_**

- This story will now contain **ALL **chapters and books in this 3-book series. However, the other books will also have separate stories. This is to make searching for the stories a little easier.

- The fourth book, _The Fire in Your Eyes_, has been changed to a 1-2 chapter epilogue that will be tacked to the end of this story and the end of Book III.

- I will be leaving for China as of today, July 8th, and will be returning to the United States on the 7th of August. I will still continue writing during this time, but don't expect releases to come as often.

- Book II, _Virtues of The Heart,_ is already started, and I will post the current chapters into this story sometime today or tomorrow.

Thank you once again for choosing the _Colors of My Soul_ series!

~TabiNoTochuu

**Planned Releases:**

Book II - _Virtues of the Heart_:

Publish from: 6/7-10 to Possibly mid-late August

Book III -_ Audacity of the Mind_:

Publish from: Unknown at this time

Book IV -_ The Fire in Your Eyes_ (One-shot):

Publish Date: Unknown at this time


	16. Book II: Preface and Updates

**Colors of My Soul:**

**Book II - Virtues of The Heart**

**Preface**

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

Hello, and welcome to the second book in my Code Geass series,_Colors of My Soul!_ For those of you who have not already read Book I,

I encourage you to do so, as some things may get a bit confusing in this book without prior knowledge from Book I.

I will update this page often in order to provide you with information about future releases and any other information I may need to

relay to you.

**Overview:**

Yeah, I've scrapped the Romeo and Juliet plot, but I will be using a few of the ideas from the play.

Thank you for choosing to read _Colors of My Soul_, and I hope that you'll take the time to leave me a review or drop me a PM. I appreciate all feedback I get, and I actually DO read anything given to me, provided I have time to read it.

Until Next Time!

~TabiNoTochuu

******-oOo-oOo-oOo-******

**Release Schedule:**

Current work: Book II - Chapter 4 (**7/18-20**), Chapter 5 (**7/30-8/5**)

Book II - Chapters 1-3 (**Published**)

**Future Plans:**

_**Virtues of The**_**_ Heart_: **This story will no longer involve ideas from the plot of William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. As of the present, I have no plans as to how long the story will be, but I am almost certain that it will be longer than my first book, _Colors of My Soul._

If you have any further suggestions and or comments, please don't hesitate to PM me.

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

_"They do not love that do not show their love. The course of true love never did run smooth. Love is a familiar. Love is a devil. There is no evil angel but Love."_

_~Wiilliam Shakespeare_


	17. Book II Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter

**Author's note: **Hello, and welcome to the first official chapter in the sequel to my first Code Geass fan fiction, _Colors of My Soul_. This chapter picks up directly from where Book I ended, and will continue from there. A few things beforehand:

1.) I had originally planned to publish this yesterday, but I managed to brilliantly sprain my ankle badly, so I didn't really spend too much time working. However, I think I managed to edit it much better today!

2.) For those who have not read Book I, I strongly suggest you read that before you continue onto this chapter. Go on, this chapter will still be here when you get back! Some things here might become confusing if you have not yet read book I.

3.) As much as I hate to say this, this Book will again be a Romantic Angst. However, the overall tones of the story will be much lighter than Book I, at least until the end. Book III and the one-shot that makes up Book IV will be the only two pieces that will involve ONLY fluff and light-hearted action.

4.) I've scrapped the idea of using a Romeo/Juliet plot. It was too complex to fit in. I'll only be using some references.

5.) **If I didn't make it clear, this story is going to be a slight AU from the original storyline. The Code Geass universe still exists, however the actions of Zero, and thus, the events of the Code Geass series never happened.**

6.) Oh, and completely off topic, I've finally managed to archive a collective total of 100,000 words! I would like to thank all of you readers, especially my reviewers! You guys are what makes it worthwhile to keep writing.

Thank you for choosing _Virtues of the Heart,_ and I hope that you will enjoy this story!

Until Next Time!

~TabiNoTochuu

* * *

><p><strong>Book II<strong>

**Chapter 1 – A Chance Encounter**

Before I begin my story, I think an introduction is necessary. My name is Lelouch Lamperouge, and I'm a student in the country of Japan. I'm seventeen years old, but I'm already a year behind my other friends. It wasn't an intelligence issue, but rather an attendance issue. My grades were perfect, but I came to school maybe four or five times a month. I usually only went when I knew there would be a test.

As for my family life, my mother died when I was very young, and I take care of my two sisters, Nunally and Euphy on my own using money our father leaves us, as well as the other odds and ends that I get when I occasionally land a job.

What I didn't expect was the person who came into my life rather unexpectedly. This is what this story is about. My chance encounter that changed my life forever.

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

Ice clinked against the side of my glass as I took a sip from the tall portion of iced tea. It was early May, and despite everything, it was already unbearably hot. So, naturally, instead of going over to swelter and boil at the school, I decided to take a detour and stop by the busy shopping district to get something cool to drink.

"Geh... what good is school anyway? It's not like there's anything there that they can really teach me..."

I reached the bottom of my glass and motioned for the waiter to fill up the glass again. This was one of my most frequented cafes, and the staff already knew me very well. So, there were no questions why a person like me was here, drinking iced tea, instead of studying at school.

From my bag, I pulled out a novel that I had been reading. There wasn't really a point for me to go to school today, I decided. It was too hot, and besides, there wasn't going to be a test today.

I had no sooner begun to read when a voice piped up next to me. "Hey, you. Why aren't you at school?"

I didn't even bother to look up from my book. "It's a waste of time. What good will it do me if I go and have them teach me what I already know?"

"Hmm... In that case, why don't you accompany me for a while? It's not like you're doing anything important anyways."

I looked up from the page I was on, and directly into a pair of bright golden eyes. The girl's face could only be described as extraordinarily pretty, and her long, lime-green hair flowed down her back. For a brief second, I was rendered speechless. There was no way such a perfect girl could exist in the world. "G-Give me a reason. If you noticed, I'm busy right now. Why should I throw away what I'm doing in order to go with you?"

She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Well... How about... I'll reward you if you can entertain me for today! How's that?"

"I'm not your dog to drag around. Besides, I don't even know who you are."

"Is that all? In that case, let me introduce myself." Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "I am C.C. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"C.C.? That isn't a real name."

She pouted at me. "It IS a real name! I can call myself whatever I want, right?"

I raised my hands in surrender. "I'm not one to pry for details or to force my values onto others. My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. It's a pleasure to meet you as well... I think. I don't have anything else to do today, since I've decided to skip school today."

Her face brightened up instantly, and she grabbed my arm. "Well then, let's go! There's a lot of places I want to go today!"

"Wait! Hold on! I never agreed to go with you!" She ignored my string of curses as she pulled me out of my chair and into the busy street outside the cafe.

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

My mouth twitched in irritation as I glared at the girl who sat across from me. After she had pulled me through several stores, the little she-devil declared that she was hungry, and dragged me to a nearby Pizza Hut. "So... how much more pizza are you going to eat? This is what... your seventh slice now?"

"Eighth, but I'm not counting. Besides, there isn't anything wrong with this, right? Your delicate, feminine frame can only take so much. It'd be bad to let the leftover slices go to waste, right?"

My eyebrow twitched noticeably. "... what did you just call me?"

"I said, you have a delicate, feminine frame. Or rather, I should say you have a pathetically weak one. You should eat more pizza. You might be able to build _some_ muscle if you do."

I slammed my hand down on the table. "Look here. I won't have you dragging me all around town, wasting MY money on junk food, and insulting me whenever you please. You should treat others the way you want to be treated. Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

Her face instantly changed and a bitter smile rose to her lips. "Parents..."

"Ah- I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to..."

She looked back up at me, with a smile on her face again. However, I knew she only forced out that smile in order to reassure me. "It's okay. In return, I want you to accompany me for a bit longer."

I hesitated before I responded. Who knew what she would put me through as punishment for bringing up such a sensitive topic? "... very well. Where do you wish to go?"

She tapped her chin thoughtfully, then pointed at a nearby sign. "How about... there? That sounds like a nice place to go."

I stared at the sign for a few brief seconds. My mind attempted, but failed miserably in its attempt to understand the reason as to why this crazy woman chose this particular place to go. There were hundreds, no... possibly thousands of other places we could go to. Yet, she had to choose this place. "Are you serious?"

She smiled and nodded happily. "Of course!" She looked over at me, and frowned slightly. "Is there something wrong with my choice?"

"N-No! … well... maybe a little."

"...?"

She tilted her head at me, a look of mild confusion on her face. "Ehh... Lelouch? You're acting a bit strange."

"You'll see."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

**Rose Gardens, Tokyo Settlement**

I sat on a bench in the park and took a deep breath. I frequently came here when I was in need of a quiet place to read a book or just take a nap. The surrounding area was extremely peaceful, and the movement of roses in the wind provided a calming effect. However, I stayed away from the more populated areas.

"Woooowww! This place is even better than I imagined it to be!"

I glanced sideways at the girl next to me. Once again, I found myself under the trance of her beauty. I shook myself out of my daze and pointed. "Now do you do understand why I didn't want to take you here?"

Every around the main entrance, were couples. There were barely any benches that didn't have a couple on it. I sneaked a glance at her and found her staring at me with an impassive expression on her face. "Is that it? You didn't want to take me here because you feel awkward around all these couples?" She gave a mock sigh of exasperation. "Not only are you feminine, but you're also quite immature, aren't you?"

You could almost hear the vein pop in my forehead. "Why you ungrateful..."

My eyes opened wide as I felt her arm link with mine. For a brief second, I was dumbstruck. What in the world was this girl doing? We had just met today, but here she was, acting like she had known me for years. "Let go of me. I don't want you so close to me."

A smirk grew on her face, and her golden eyes shone with mischievous energy. "What? Don't tell me you're embarrassed to be seen in public with such a pretty girl! In fact, you should be grateful that such a perfect girl like me chose to spend time with you."

That was the last straw. I grabbed her arm and pulled her down a path to a small isolated garden that I often used for relaxation. Once we were alone, I flung her arm away from me and turned on her, angrily. "You damn witch... what do you think you're saying? You've pulled me away from my relaxation time, and dragged me across town. What's more, I've paid for all your food and other expenses today. If that's how you're going to treat me, then I see no reason to continue to accompany you. If you really are such a 'perfect' girl, you shouldn't have any trouble finding some other guy to cater for you, right?"

Her eyes opened wide at my outburst, and I was surprised to see tears form in her eyes. Immediately, I felt guilty for what I had said, but at the same time, I knew what I said was correct. She was, essentially, feeding off of me.

I turned around and prepared to leave the garden, when I felt a tug on my sleeve, and a small voice speak up. "... I'm sorry. I didn't know I bothered you so much... I promise to... I promise treat you better from now on. So please... D-Don't leave m-m-me here a-alone."

I turned around to see a completely different C.C. than the one I had spent most of today with. She seemed to grow unbelievably fragile, as if she would shatter into pieces at any given time. "C.C... um... I'm sorry I yelled at you."

She looked up at me, tears still flowing from her eyes. "It's alright. In return for today, I'll give you something too."

I must have looked at her in a strange way, because she immediately added, "Don't think I'm going to do anything perverted with you."

"I wasn't! Why did you even think that?"

She smirked as her old attitude seemed to return. "You were staring at me for quite some time. Perhaps you like the types that cry a lot? Maybe that allows you to show your masculine side more often."

"Why you..."

C.C. put a finger to my lips. "Close your eyes, Lelouch."

Outwardly, I calmly did what she told me. However, internally, my entire body was in a state of extreme confusion. Numerous different scenarios raced through my head. I could feel her presence getting closer and closer. Then, suddenly, I felt something warm and extraordinarily soft brush my cheek. I opened my eyes in surprise to see C.C.'s face directly in front of mine, with her lips firmly attached to my own.

For some reason, the touch of her lips was indescribably familiar to me. It was as if we had kissed before, in the past. However, I knew for sure that we had just met today. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. Her eyes opened wide for a second, before they slowly closed again. Her body became docile and limp in my arms.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I pulled out of the kiss. We stood there, panting from the lack of oxygen as we stared at each other. Reason seemed to return to the two of us. My face flushed with embarrassment and I quickly turned my head away. "W-Why did you kiss me?"

Her face was extremely red, probably a mirror image of my own. For a few seconds, she was unable to speak as she stood there, staring at me. "I-It was just a spur of the moment thing! Don't get cocky over it!"

We both fell silent and stared at each other. I couldn't understand this girl at all. A few moments ago, she was full of energy, insulting me without care. Now, it felt like a completely different C.C. had appeared in front of me. The silence grew uncomfortable, and I grasped for something, anything to say. "Uh... C.C."

"Lelouch, I-"

We had both begun talking at the same time. "Ah- I'm sorry. You go first. What did you want to tell me?"

Her face was red as she opened her mouth. "Uhm... D-Do... Do we know each other? I mean, have we met before?"

Her question surprised me. I had been wondering the exact thing not a few seconds ago. _Could this possibly mean something more? This can't be just a coincidence, right?_

"I don't think so... I'm sure I just met you today. But... I also had the feeling that I've met you from somewhere before."

We both fell silent, and for a few minutes, we both just stood there in absolute silence. I took a look at my cell phone, and nearly jumped out of my skin when I realized what time it was. Because of the events of today, I had lost track of time. I hadn't even realized how dark it was getting. "Oh god... I have to get home right now. I'm sorry, but if I'm not home soon, I'm going be late for dinner."

Her eyes snapped to me at those words. "You're leaving?"

"I have to. I have to make dinner for my sisters. My father doesn't come home often, and when he does, it isn't for very long."

She bit her lip and glanced down. "I see... Well... I guess I'll see you around?"

The expression on her face told me she clearly didn't want me to leave just yet. I very nearly groaned out in frustration. Despite what I've said, I actually enjoyed my time with her today. Against my better judgment, I turned back to her. "... I know this might be a bit sudden... but, I guess... If you want, uhm... would you like to come over for dinner?"

The words had barely left my mouth when she ran straight at me and knocked me over with a hug that was extraordinarily close to a tackle. With a loud crash, we both ended up on the floor. "Thank you, Lelouch."

Her eyes widened as she realized just how close we were. A slight blush crept into her face as she gazed at me. My hand unconsciously came up and gently rested on her neck. "Lelouch..." she whispered.

I slowly began to bring her face closer to mine. Right before our lips met again, her hand came up and she pushed herself away from me. "Stop... If we continue, I don't think I'll be able to go back anymore."

She slowly sat up and rolled off of my body. I allowed myself to get up as well, groaning as the sore spots on my back stretched. Her face was red and she quickly turned her head away from me. "It's fine." I got up and held out my hand to her. "Shall we get going? I did promise you dinner. I wouldn't be a man if I couldn't make good on my promises, right?"

She hesitated, then grabbed my hand. I pulled her to her feet and began to walk toward the exit of the park. After a few feet, I felt her small, warm hand grasp my own.

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

"I'm home..."

My sister, Nunally, rolled out into the hallway on her wheelchair. I should explain. When she was very young, Nunally had contracted a deadly, unidentified disease. She spent nearly two years in and out of the hospital. In the end, the disease destroyed vital connections in her brain that transmitted signals to her legs. Another consequence of the disease was that her eyes were now eternally closed, victim to the ravaging virus that had almost killed her.

She stopped in front of me and tilted her head. "Onii-sama... is there another person with you?"

"Ah! That's right. Um... Nunally, I'd like to introduce C.C." I turned to the girl who stood behind me. "C.C., this is my sister, Nunally."

Nunally reached out with her hand. "It's nice meeting you, C.C.-san."

The green-haired girl behind me grasped my sister's hand and shook it warmly. "Likewise. And please, just call me C.C. All those honorifics make my mind spin."

Nunally giggled, then did something that nearly caused my heart to fail. "Please, take care of my brother from now on. I know he isn't too great, but he's a great cook and really smart too."

My face flushed with embarrassment. "Nunally! She isn't my girlfriend. I just met her at the cafe today."

"Oh... I see."

I took off my jacket and hung it up. "I'm going to go make dinner now, so just relax and wait, alright?"

"Ah, onii-sama, Euphy told me to tell you that she wouldn't be home for dinner tonight. Apparently, she's at a friend's house, and she'll have dinner there."

I nodded and headed into the kitchen. I grabbed my apron from the counter and tied it securely. A loud snort caught my attention, and I swung my head around to the source. Of course, that green-haired witch was in the doorway, trying desperately to suppress her laughter. "What's so damn funny?"

"I couldn't help it. When I saw you in that apron and that serious expression, I just lost it. You look absolutely ridiculous!"

I gritted my teeth and swallowed my pride before I turned back to the stove. "If you're just going to bother me, then get out. If you're fine with not eating dinner, then, by all means, stay in here."

Instead of turning to leave like I had hoped, she walked further into the small kitchen. "Alright, alright. I'm done. But, seriously, could I... could I help you make dinner? It wouldn't feel right having you do all the work."

"Despite what my mind is telling me right now, you're a guest in my house. I can't possibly allow you to do the work. Just go back into the living room and relax."

She gave me a look of defeat, then headed for the doorway. As she was about to step out of the kitchen, she stopped with her hand on the door frame. "... Despite your attitude, you're really a kind person, aren't you, Lelouch?"

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

**That Evening, Lamperouge Residence**

I took a sip from my cup of tea and glanced at C.C. She was having a pretty animated conversation with my other sister, Euphemia, better known as "Euphy", who had returned just as we finished dinner. The contents of their conversation was completely incomprehensible to me, however, I did hear my name mentioned several times.

"So... how long will you be staying, C.C.?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose just until tomorrow. Lelouch offered to let me use his room tonight."

I nearly spat out the mouthful of tea I just drank and ended up choking as I attempted half-spitting out the tea and half trying to swallow it. "*Cough* What... are you talking about?"

Her golden irises turned to me impassively. "Don't you remember, Lelouch? You told me I could stay here."

To make matters worse, Euphy had to pipe up with her own bit as well. "Yeah, onii-chan! You can't just let your girlfriend go home for the night when you've already promised to let her stay!"

I grabbed C.C.'s hand and pulled her out into the hallway. "What's the meaning of this? You can't stay here tonight."

"I can't?" She gave me a puppy dog look.

However, I wouldn't be fooled by her theatrics any more. "You can't. Go home already!"

She clenched her hands and stared at the ground. "I... I don't want to go back there. There's nothing left for me back there."

"... still... you can't stay here."

She looked at me desperately. "Lelouch... Are you going to force me to leave as well? I don't want to be alone anymore..."

I stood there, unable to say a thing. She stared at me for a few moments longer, then turned to the door. A single tear fell from her eye and fell, glittering to the floor. She laid her hand on the doorknob and hesitated. "... good-bye, Lelouch."

I quickly reached out and grabbed her hand. "Wait. I can't let a girl like you wander the streets at this time of night. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if something happened to you due to my choices. I'll let you stay here for tonight, on one condition. I want you to tell me your circumstances. Why won't you return home?"

"That... might be a little difficult to explain."

"We have time. If you won't tell me, I won't force you to. As I've said, everyone has their own secrets. I'm not one to pry into another person's personal life."

With that said, I pull her back through the hallway, and into the area where the bedrooms were located. "We only have two rooms here. Euphy and Nunally share a room over there, and the other one is my room. You're welcome to stay in my room, and I'll sleep on the couch for tonight."

"Ehhh? You don't want to sleep in the same bed as me?"

There she went again. Her attitude had completely changed from just a few moments ago. … What a strange woman. "Of course not. Now go get ready to sleep. I don't want to hear noises from your room. I actually have to go to school tomorrow."

"G-Got it. Eh... Would you mind if I borrowed your shower?"

"Not at all. It may be strange for me to say this, but please make yourself at home."

"T-Thank you. In that case, I'll be excusing myself."

She gave a tiny bow and headed into my room, headed for the small bathroom in there. I sighed and closed the door to my room as I turned around. Seriously... I couldn't understand this girl at all. One minute, she would be wildly sarcastic, but in the next, she could become extraordinarily fragile... and as much as I hated to admit it, even cute. I rest my hand against my face. "I'm beginning to wonder whether this was a good idea..."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

I took a pair of Euphy's pajamas with me and knocked on the door to my room. "Oi... C.C. I brought you a pair of pajamas, since I'm pretty sure you didn't have any with you."

There was no response from inside the room, and I frowned as I knocked again, a faint worm of worry coming into my heart. "C.C.! Are you alright?"

I quickly turned the doorknob. "I'm coming in!"

The sight that greeted my eyes was the complete opposite of what I had expected. Instead of being unconscious or something, I found the green-haired girl fast asleep, curled up on my bed. I heaved a huge sigh of relief and walked into the room. "God... she actually had me worried there."

I walked over to the bed and gently shook her shoulder. "Hey... Get up. I brought you a pair of pajamas to we-"

Just then, I realized that she had already managed to clothe herself. From my closet. She was wearing one of the white dress shirts that I had in my closet. Since I was quite a bit taller than her, the shirt came down a little above her knees. "Why... Why are you wearing my clothes?"

Her eyes opened sleepily and gazed at me. She still seemed to be mostly asleep as she reached out a hand towards me. "...? What do you want?"

The moment I grabbed her hand, she tightened her hold and dragged me onto the bed. "W-W-WHAT THE HELL?"

She quickly wrapped her arms around me, preventing me from escaping. She might have looked weak, but her grip was vice-like. Try as I did, I couldn't break free from her hold. As I stared into her face, cursing my horrible luck, her mouth opened slightly, and a tiny voice came from it. "... don't... leave..."

My face flushed from her unexpected words. "Che~ Looks like there's no helping it." There was obviously no way for me to break free from her grasp, and it didn't seem likely that she would let me go anytime soon. I settled more comfortably into her embrace and closed my eyes. "Maybe... Maybe such an ending isn't too bad, after all."

With that, the exhaustion from the events of the day took its toll on me, and I felt my eyelids gradually becoming heavy. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was the beautiful face of the woman sleeping next to me. "... good night, C.C."

As my amethyst eyes closed, her golden ones opened. A tender smile formed on her face and she planted a soft kiss on my forehead. "Good night, Lelouch... and thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - A Chance Encounter<strong>


	18. Book II Chapter 2: Unexpected

**Author's note: **

A few things before we move on. Just last night, I had a sudden epiphany about what I should do with the plot of this story. (I pretty much usually just write until the story starts to make sense XD) Now, I can answer a few questions posed by my readers.

renielle14 - Yes, Suzaku and Mao will both be there. As you can probably guess, Mao is the primary crazy lunatic antagonist. I made Suzaku seem slightly less intelligent than he should be, just for laughs. But yes, they will both be there.

chichi511 - I had planned to have Euphy discover them the next morning, but I thought that would have been too predictable, so I messed with it a bit. Unfortunately, Euphy and Nunally will be pretty minor characters.

Well, that's all I have to say! I hope you enjoy the newest chapter of _Virtues of the Heart_, especially the now tsundere C.C.! :D

Until Next Time!

~TabiNoTochuu

* * *

><p><strong>Book II<strong>

**Chapter 2 - Unexpected **

I slowly woke up with a grunt. A warm, cozy feeling crept over my body as I blinked from the bright sunlight that filtered in through the window. "Mmh..."

I glanced down and nearly suffered a heart attack. There was a girl curled up against my own body, her head delicately resting on my chest. I could feel the soft sensation of her chest against my ,side as she slowly breathed in sleep. It was every man's dream to wake up in such a situation, and I took the most direct course of action.

I practically leapt out of the bed, and landed on the floor in a sprawl. There was a small moan from the bed, and the beautiful face of the girl who was, moments ago, sleeping beside me, appeared over the side of the bed. "Good morning... why are you on the floor this early in the morning?"

"W-What the hell are you talking about? W-Why are you on my bed?"

She gave me a confused look. "What are you talking about? You offered me your bed last night, and besides, it was you who came onto my bed."

"I... came onto your bed?" I rubbed my forehead. _Why don't I remember any of this?_

Suddenly, the events of the previous night flooded back into me. "Ah! That's right! I came to bring you some pajamas, and you pulled me by my wrist on to the bed, where you nearly killed me with your arms!"

Just then, I realized that she was still wearing my white dress shirt from the night before. What's more, I could easily tell that she wasn't wearing anything else underneath. A mischievous grin spread across her face as she realized what I was staring at. "What's this? Where does the cold-hearted Lelouch think he's looking?"

Too late, I tore my gaze away from her. "N-Nowhere!"

Her hand came forward and lightly cupped my chin. She brought my face around and placed a finger on my lips. "If you like what you see... perhaps, we could..."

I pushed her away and stood up shakily. "Don't go suggesting weird things! Now hurry up and get dressed. If you're not out by the time I finish breakfast, there won't be anything for you until lunch."

She yawned and sat up in the bed, one side of my dress shirt hanging dangerously low on her body. "Aw... What do you have to do today that you have to rush so much for?"

"Like I said yesterday, I have to go to school today. There's a test for my chemistry class, and I have to pass it in order to keep my perfect scores intact."

"Oh, poo. Who cares about grades anyways?"

Just then, a thought entered my head. "C.C... just how old are you? You look a little younger than me, so you should be going to school as well..."

She lightly hopped off my bed and walked toward the bathroom. "In that regard... I guess I'm like you. I don't really go to school often, and I only go once in a while to take important tests. Despite all that, I'm still near the top of my class. Seriously... the tests aren't that difficult, even if I don't study."

She paused in the doorway of the bathroom and glanced back at me. "I'm going to change now, so I suggest you stop standing there with your mouth open. Just for reference, I prefer a Western-style breakfast."

With that said, she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I turned on my heel and left the room, my face bright red and practically steaming. "Guh... who does she think she is? It's only been a day, and she already makes it feel like this is _her_ home..."

I shook my head and headed into the kitchen.

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

"Fuah~ That was better than I expected!" Her golden eyes glanced over at me. "Who knew you could be such a talented cook?"

"I have to keep up my culinary skills in order to feed my sisters. Besides, in our world, having the ability to cook can come in handy. It's much healthier than buying food from a convenience store or going to restaurants."

She smirked at me. "I think I like this feminine side of you."

"Be quiet, you witch. I'm going to school now. I expect you to be gone when I get home."

"Fufufu... Looks like I touched a nerve there."

I got up from the table, and without a backwards glance, headed out the door. As I began my ten-minute walk to school, I thought back to the girl who, just yesterday, was a complete stranger to me. I lifted my hand and stared at the gold ring on my left hand. That one ring had been bothering me ever since I met C.C.

There were two letters etched into the soft outer band of gold. _C.C... I wonder if this ring has anything to do with her? It's all too coincidental for my liking... _I shook my head and continued to walk. "Anyways... She'll be gone when I get home."

At that I feel a twinge of guilt. Why did I have to kick her out of my house? It really seemed like she had nowhere to go, and it really didn't bother me that much to have her stay. I groaned and rubbed my forehead. "... fine, fine... When I get home, I'll tell her she can stay. I'm almost certain that she'll still be there..."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

I opened the door to my classroom and walked in. Naturally, it was still a bit early, and only a few other students were in the class. "Hey, Lelouch!"

I looked over at one of the desks to see my friend, Suzaku Kururugi, already sitting down, reading a textbook. "Why are you here so early, Suzaku?"

He gave a small groan in frustration. "What do you think? I'm not as smart as you are... I actually need to study for my tests. Which reminds me, do you think you could teach me about this? I've been going at it for almost an hour now, and I still can't get it..."

I sat down next to him and began to tutor him for the next few minutes. The bell rang just as I finished my explanation, and I got up to return to my seat. "Just remember that, and you should be fine. Don't forget to use the first formula only when-"

My voice cut off in my throat as I noticed a person come into the classroom. Her waist-length green hair spiraled around her as she took a seat directly behind mine. "Oi... Lelouch... who are you staring at?" Suzaku's voice barely reached my mind. "Lelouch?"

I walked down the classroom and stood next to the green-haired girl's desk. "You... C.C... What are you doing here?"

She glanced up at me with a bored expression on her face. "Did I forget to tell you? I go to the same school as you. You just haven't noticed me sitting behind you since you're so ignorant and childish."

"Guh... Don't call me-"

Just then, the teacher walked into the room, and I quickly returned to my seat after giving her one final venomous look. Seeing her self-satisfied grin didn't help my attitude at all. The teacher quickly passed out the tests and started the timer. I began to quickly work on the problems, trying to finish as fast as possible so I could retreat to my secluded hideout.

Twenty minutes into the test, I had already finished. I stood up and walked up to the teacher's desk and promptly handed her my test. With that, I quickly left the classroom, headed for the roof. From my pocket, I pulled out a worn-out key and unlocked the door. Normally, the school's roof was closed to students, but this key I received from a graduating friend allowed me to turn the roof into my own safe haven.

I took a seat on one of the small benches there and stretched myself. "... who would have thought she went to the same school as me? I don't think I've ever noticed that she sat behind me..."

Suddenly, a wave of fatigue washed over my body, and my eyelids began to droop. "I'll just rest... for a little while. Just..."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

My eyes opened slowly. The sun was already beginning to set, and the roof was becoming rather cold. "Crap... I slept for too long."

Just then, a voice next to me spoke up. "You finally woke up, huh? I was getting worried that you'd sleep too long."

I looked over, not surprised to see C.C. sitting right next to me, her head resting on my shoulder. "Why are you here?"

Her eyes wouldn't meet mine, and her face turned a light shade of red. "I-It's not like I'm worried about you or something... I just happened to see you go to the roof, and I thought I should keep you company, since you fell asleep."

It was then that I realized that her jacket was carefully draped around my shoulders. "Ah... Is this... your jacket?"

Her face turned an even brighter red, and she began to stammer at me. "D-Don't think I was worried! I-It's just... I-It was c-c-cold, so I thought I w-would..."

I reached out and laid my hand on her head. I felt her body stiffen suddenly against mine before she slowly relaxed again. "Don't worry about it. … um... Thank you, C.C."

She smirked at me. "Don't mention it. I was just- Achoo!" She suddenly sneezed, violently.

I realized that, by giving her jacket to me, she must have been sitting there, with me, in the cold air on the roof for who knows how long. I quickly took her jacket and wrapped it around her. "You must be freezing... Let me make it up to you by treating you to something warm, alright?"

She delicately wiped her nose and looked at me. "... I'd like that."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

I sat across the table from C.C. and watched as she nursed her third coffee. From what I could tell, she had been absolutely freezing, yet she continued to sit by my side. She even took the trouble to cover me with her own jacket, to make sure I would stay warm. She raised her eyes from the cup of coffee in front of her and gave me a look. "You've been staring at me for a while now... is there something wrong?"

"No... it's just... nothing."

She tilted her head at me and smirked at my discomfort. "Hmm? Are you sure there isn't something else that you wanted to tell me?"

"Ah... Um... about what I said this morning..."

Her smile quickly dropped off her face, and she looked down at her cup. "It's fine, Lelouch. I understand. You don't want someone like me staying in your house." She got up and laid some money for her coffee on the table. "Don't worry... I won't be there when you get home today."

I leaned forward and grabbed her wrist as she walked past me. "Wait, C.C. That wasn't what I was going to say." I coughed and avoided looking at her as I continued. "Since... Since it feels like you have nowhere else to go, I guess... you can stay for a while longer."

"Hmm? What's with the sudden change of heart? Perhaps you're feeling a little guilty about kicking such a beautiful girl out of your house?"

"Be quiet, witch... True, I did feel a bit guilty, but that's not the real reason why I'm letting you stay."

"Oh? Then... would you let me hear your reason?"

"It's just..." I gave a sigh of frustration. Why was it so hard for me to talk to her? "Never mind..."

"Well... I'm not one to pry for secrets." She turned around and smiled at me. "But... thank you."

I could feel my face heat up from her words, and I quickly stood up and turned to the door. "I'm going to go home now. You're coming, right?"

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

We walked out of the coffee shop and into the street. The sun had just set, leaving us there in the dim twilight. We had no long begun to walk when I felt her arms wrap around mine. Her body pressed lightly against mine, awakening feelings that I had never felt before. I decided not to say anything as we walked on through the ever-darkening streets.

Suddenly, without warning, she stopped underneath a streetlight. I glanced at her over my shoulder. "C.C., is something wrong?"

She shook her head slightly, but didn't move from her spot under the light. I slowly walked over and laid a hand on her head. "Come on. You can tell me. I promise not to tell anyone else."

"Lelouch... would you consider yourself to be... rich?"

"Hm?" Her sudden question surprised me. "Well... we have enough to live by, but no. We're not rich."

"Would... Would you still have offered me the same kindness as you've shown me these last few days if you knew I was a rich person?"

"...?" Her question seemed extremely strange. I've never had anyone ask me something like that before, and I really didn't know how to answer. "I don't think that matters. Why should one's social class determine whether or not I should show them kindness? To be kind and help others is to be human. If someone were to refuse help for someone due to social class or some other difference, that person would be lower than dirt in my eyes. Does that answer your question?"

She walked forward and buried her face in my chest. Her sudden action surprised me, and I stood rooted to the spot for a brief second before I hesitantly put my arms around her. Her body felt surprisingly small and I felt the innate urge to hug her close to myself and comfort her.

C.C. pushed herself away from me and gave me a shaky smile. "Yes, Lelouch... It did."

I turned and walked out of the ring of light. "Come on, C.C... I'll make you some hot tea when we get-"

I turned back just in time to see her sway and collapse. "C.C.!"

I pumped as much power into my legs as possible and caught her before she could hit the ground. As my arms wrapped around her, I realized that she was burning hot. _She must have been getting weaker from this fever! Why didn't she say anything to me?_

"Hey! C.C.! Are you alright?"

Her eyes slowly opened, glassy and dull from fatigue. "I-I'm fine, Lelouch... It's just a small cold..."

"Idiot! If you weren't feeling well, you should have told me! Look at you! You just collapsed a second ago, and now you're trying to convince me you're fine? How could you have been so negligent of your own health that you wouldn't even tell someone that you're not feeling well?"

Her eyes widened slightly at my outburst, and her hand came up and rested against my cheek. "... I didn't... I didn't want to make you worried about me."

"Now's not the time to worry about things like that! I want you to promise the next time you're not feeling well, that you'll tell me. When we get home, I'm going to have to nurse you back to health..."

"... I'm sorry for being such a burden to you..."

My expression softened, and I stood up with her in my arms, bridal-style. "... idiot. Don't worry about that. I'll be happier once you're healthy again."

"Yes..." She gave in to the exhaustion and closed her eyes. Moments later, her soft snores reached my ears, and I relaxed a tiny bit. With her still in my arms, I began my walk home.

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

**C.C. POV**

I moaned softly and opened my eyes, instantly regretting my choice. The soft light in the room assaulted my eyes, causing a nail of pain to shoot through my head. "Ugh..." I pushed myself up and took a look around.

"Ah... This is... Lelouch's room?" Just then, I became aware of something heavy on my legs. I looked down to see Lelouch, asleep with his head gently resting on my legs.

I noticed that he had taken the trouble to take off my heavy outer clothes, which were neatly folded on a chair nearby. He had covered me with two thick quilts and it even looked like he managed to feed me some sort of rice porridge while I was delirious. I could feel tears threatening to break free from my eyes as I thought about just how much he had done for me, a person he had only met a couple of days ago.

Suddenly, he grunted and shook himself awake. Seeing me sitting up, a tender expression I've never seen before spread across his face. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better... I'm at least aware of my surroundings now."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness... You had a fever of 104 degrees Fahrenheit, and I was worried that it might have damaged your brain."

He reached out and laid his hand against my forehead. "Hmm... It still feels a bit hot, but the worst of it seems to be gone."

"... I'm sorry for having you care for me for the last few hours."

He gave me a strange look. "C.C... You've been out of it for nearly three days now. Are you sure you're okay?"

_T-T-Three days? _"Have... Have I really been out of it for so long?"

He nodded and sat back. I looked at his face and noticed the dark rings underneath his eyes. It was clear that he had barely slept these last few days. "I was getting worried when you didn't wake up the next day."

"I didn't... say anything weird, did I?"

He hesitated for a brief second before he nodded slightly. "You... uh... asked me to do something for you."

"...? What might that be?"

His face flushed red. "Y-You wanted me to call your name like your lover would..."

Great. Now it was my turn to feel embarrassed. That must mean... that I had revealed my real name to him sometime during the past three days. What's more... I asked him to do such an embarrassing thing... "Y-You know... I didn't intend for you to learn my real name... Why did you have to eavesdrop? That's a rude habit to get into."

"Shut up! I wasn't eavesdropping... It was just... while I was feeding you, it kind of just slipped out of your mouth..."

We both slipped into an awkward silence, neither one knowing exactly what to say to the other. Suddenly, he stood up and walked to the door. "I f-forgot! I had some tea and rice porridge that I had meant to bring up. I'll go get those for you right now!"

He quickly ran out of the room, leaving me there alone with my thoughts.

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

**Lelouch POV**

I ran out of C.C.'s room and quickly leaned myself against the wall, my heart pounding. I slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where a pot of rice porridge bubbled quietly on the stove. I turned off the stove, and ladled some of the thick rice-based gruel into a bowl, adding a little dried meat on top for flavor.

"C.C... No... Cera Ciel." I couldn't believe my ears when I heard her tell me, in her sickness-induced state, that her name was Cera Ciel.

Even a lowly student like me has heard of the legendary Ciel family. In this city, they practically rule over everything, and it's rumored that even the governor's power can't surpass theirs. The current head of the Ciel family, and all of its businesses, is Alphonse Ciel. However, all that isn't important. What is important is that the sole heir to the Ciel family's fortune is Alphonse's only daughter, Cera. However, she was rarely seen by the public, and it was rumored that she was a secluded girl, preferring the stay away from the outside world.

My thoughts returned to the sick and fragile girl in my room, just a mere floor above. Could she be the same person? And if she was the daughter and heir of the Ciel family, why was she roaming around, choosing to stay with an ordinary student like me?

That, and a million other questions flashed through my head. However, I decided to let her tell me herself if she chose to. If she didn't want to tell me, I wasn't going to force her to tell me.

I took a deep breath and composed myself before I started up the stairs, the tray with the tea and rice porridge in my hands.

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

I knocked softly on the door. "C.C.? I'm coming in."

She hadn't moved from where she was, and her face was unreadable. I took the tray and carefully set it down on the small table on the floor. "Do you need help getting up?"

She shook her head, but then, after attempting to get up and failing to do so, she bashfully turned towards me and reached out a hand. "If you need help, don't hesitate to ask me... I'm not going to refuse you help, unless it's a completely unreasonable request, of course."

She clung to my body as I slowly began to lift her out of the bed. As I did so, she suddenly squeezed my neck and stared into my eyes. "...? What is it?"

"I... I have a request to make of you." She bit her lip, then the words came out in a jumble, so fast that I nearly missed it. "C-Call me by my r-real name again! Do it like my l-l-l-lover would."

"Eh?"

"Do it, or I won't forgive you for learning my real name without my permission."

This girl... her attitudes change faster than anyone else that I could name. "Alright, alright, I got it..."

I held her close to my body and turned so I was directly facing her. "Cera."

Her body trembled as I called her name and a small, satisfied smile spread across her face. "H-How was that?"

"No good, no good at all. However, I guess I can give you points for effort."

My face reddened as I realized how close our faces were to each other. "Cera..."

I leaned in closer and gently pressed my lips against hers. When she offered no resistance, I put a little more force behind my lips. She pulled back and smiled at me. "Well... isn't this the first time you've initiated the kiss? This should be such a rare event too..."

"Be quiet, witch."

"Well, anyways, I accept your feelings. I hope you know what you're doing."

"...?" I stared at her in confusion. I had no idea at all what she was talking about.

She grinned at me and tightened her hold around my neck. "For you to discover my real name... well... It doesn't matter. What matters is, I have accepted you to be my lover."

I stared at her for a full minute before I could even form a coherent response. "WHATTTTTTT?"

Looks like my troubles with this green-haired girl won't end with just her staying at my house.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Unexpected<strong>


	19. Book II Chapter 3: Entwined Fates

**Author's note: **Hey guys! I'm really sorry that this chapter came out a bit later than I expected. I'm sure you can understand. It's summer, and I tend to get... a bit lazy with nothing else to do. But, I still managed to finish more or less near the expected release date.

Truthfully, I don't really have anything to say for this release, other than the fact that past this chapter, the drama will begin, with conflict from sources I refuse to reveal at this time.

So, yeah. Please enjoy the newest chapter of _Virtues of the Heart!_ (Now with 33% more Euphemia!)

One final thing. If you have time, please leave me a review or shoot me a PM. I love hearing from my readers, and your input and suggestions help me create better material for my future chapters!

Until next time!

~TabiNoTochuu

* * *

><p><strong>Book II<strong>

**Chapter 3 - Entwined Fates**

"WHATTTTT?"

My scream rang out through the otherwise calm and peaceful morning. I stared in shock at the green-haired witch that I held in my arms. Upon seeing my expression, she burst into laughter and pushed her body away from me with what strength she could muster. "What, did you think I was serious? That's not the way a devil like yourself should be thinking, right? Or... perhaps you've already fallen for my charms?"

I could only stare at her in shock, unable to speak for several seconds. Quickly, my sense of reality returned to me, and I felt my anger rise. "Why would you pull such a prank? Do you know how much you surprised me?"

Her face changed slightly. "... was what I said really that surprising? I did not expect you to have such a strong reaction... Do you really dislike me that much?"

The sight of her face caused my anger to disappear instantly. True, her sudden declaration surprised me greatly, but there wasn't any reason for me to get angry, right? I sighed and pulled her close again. I gently picked her up and set her down next to the low table. "No... it's not that. It's not that I don't like you... I just really wasn't expecting you to say something like that. Of all the things I thought you would say, that was the last."

She puffed up her cheeks and pouted at me. "Am I not allowed to be spontaneous at times? I can't just keep acting exactly the same every single day..."

"Uhm... Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer me if you don't want to."

"Hmm... depending on what it is, I may or may not answer."

"Why... Why did you say that, back then?"

Her face instantly turned a bright scarlet as she turned away to avoid my gaze. "Well... You have to understand... Being the heir to the Ciel family's entire fortune, my father tried to turn me into the "model" child. However, that recently has involved choosing someone for me to marry. In order to further increase our family's standing and prestige, he's been sending suitor after suitor my way..."

I shook my head in amazement. To think, that in today's society, that arranged marriages could still take place. "I take it you pretty much hate all of them."

She nodded in agreement. "They're all pretty much horrible people. None of them actually love me, but rather, they want to get their hands on my family's fortunes. To them, I'm simply a tool to help them realize that goal."

The pieces of the puzzle were finally starting to fall into place. "But, why me? You could have picked any other guy, and I'm certain they would have been happy to accept you."

She laughed in derision. "Don't screw with me. When I managed to convince my father to let me attend Ashford Academy, the rumors instantly spread that I was the legendary heir of the Ciel family. Since then, everyone seemed to want to be my friend. It was exactly the same as home. No one around me was someone that I could truly call my friend. Sure, they were all nice people, but they all seemed to want to cozy up to me since I was the heir to the Ciel family... All except for one boy who sat in front of me."

I was completely taken aback by her answer. She had chosen me simply because I hadn't paid attention to her? "Wait, wait, wait. How do you know that I would accept you? You were betting quite a lot on the fact that I wouldn't care about your social standing..."

She smiled gently and reached out to touch my knee. "I was betting a fair bit, but it looks like my gamble paid off. I finally found someone who truly doesn't care that I'm the heir to the Ciel family."

I felt a lump form in my throat as an indescribable feeling coursed through my body. I reached down and pushed her hand off my knee and stood up. "C.C... no... Cera, there's something you should know. I don't think I can move on that quickly..."

"I... see..." From those two words, I could feel the entire weight of her disappointment and fear. Fear that she would eventually be forced to marry someone who was, essentially, a complete stranger to her.

I sat down next to her and, before my courage deserted me, put an arm around her shoulders. "Kya! L-Lelouch? W-What are y-y-you doing?"

"B-Be quiet! This is embarrassing for me as well... What I wanted to say was... if you want to make this work, I think we should start from the beginning."

She turned her head and stared at me hopefully, her eyes filled with longing. "From the beginning?"

"Yeah... If you want me to go along with your plan, shouldn't we get to know each other first? Despite everything, I still barely know anything about you. Likewise, I don't think you know much about me either.

She placed a finger over her lips thoughtfully and sighed. "I guess you're right... but I do want to know more about Lelouch."

My face felt like it was on fire as I coughed and turned away to avoid looking at her. "W-Well then, d-d-do you want me to formally a-ask you out?"

Her face brightened as well, but she slowly started to smile as she picked up the cup of tea from the table and took a sip. "Well, since this was my plan to begin with, shouldn't I be the one who confesses to you?"

I covered my face with one hand. _Why is she the only person to make me feel like this? I still don't even know what she's thinking half the time... _"If... If you want."

"Good. In that case, I'm sure you can wait until I'm ready." She turned away from me and faced the bowl of rice porridge still on the table. "Now then, since you so kindly offered to take care of me, I'd like you to feed me my porridge."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

C.C. wiped the last of the rice porridge off her mouth, and sat back with a content expression on her face. "Ahhh~ I'm completely stuffed! You even managed to make the rice porridge taste completely unlike the tasteless mush that I was expecting!"

I couldn't help but feel slightly happy at her praise. It was nice to have someone else eating the food that I made, even if that person happened to annoy me to no end. "Well, it should taste amazing. After all, I cooked this for two hours straight using my secret methods."

She straightened up and looked over at me. "So, Lelouch. What are we going to do today? We have a full day to do whatever we want, and I don't think you want to stay in this house all day, do you?" A grin spread over her face. "Well... I can understand why you'd want to stay in the house with me."

"I need to go shopping today. I'm running low on groceries, and I also need to buy some other things for the house."

I stood up from the table and picked up my jacket. As I neared the door, I heard the scraping of a chair behind me, and, a moment later, she appeared next to me. I expected her to follow me, but I kept my face neutral. "Are you sure you want to come? Shouldn't you be resting? I'm sure being sick for so long tired you out..."

She shook her head viciously and pulled on her shoes. "I'm coming along, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

I suppressed my grin and held the door open for her. She might be a complex person, but sometimes, she was extremely easy to read.

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

We walked out of the grocery store with a few bags of vegetables and meats that I would be using for dinner the next few days. We had spent far too long shopping for groceries, and as we came out, it was already starting to get dark. As we walked through the streets back to my house, she suddenly stopped. "Hm? What's wrong, C.C.?"

Without another word, she grabbed my arm and pulled me across the street and onto the small beach on the other side. This was built a few years back in order to provide the people of this town a place to "visit" the beach, even though it was too small to actually allow many people on it. However, in my opinion, it was a nice addition to the town, and I often spent time here, in a secluded area, with a book and canned juice or coffee. C.C. stopped in the middle of the small, man-made beach and stood there, looking out at the sea in front of her.

I set the bags of groceries down and stood next to her. "Have you never been to the sea before?"

She shook her head and continued to stare into the distance. "... my father thought it would be unfitting for a person of my standing to go to the same beach as 'commoners' go to, so he made our own beach. However, it wasn't the same as the real thing..."

She took off her shoes and dug her toes into the sand, her eyes closed in bliss. As I watched, she spun around in circles like a child, and allowed herself to fall backwards onto the sand. A grin spread over my face as I walked over and sat down next to her. She sat up and leaned against me, her eyes still directed at the ocean. "... Hey, Lelouch. Can I ask you something?"

"Mmh? Well... I might not answer you, but go ahead."

"What... what's your family like?"

I turned toward her in surprise. Why did she want to know about that? "My family? … well... I guess you can't say we have the best family in the world... My mother died when I was young, a victim of the same disease that almost killed Nunally. As for my father... I can't stand him. After our mother died, he left us alone, practically abandoning us. The only indication that he still remembers we're his children is the money he sends us every month, which pays for all the bills, with some left over should we need it."

"That's... terrible... What kind of parent would leave their own children like that?"

"What about you? What kind of people are your parents?"

A bitter smile formed on her face as she turned her gaze back over the water to the final rays of the sun as it made way for the moon. "Well... I think you have a basic idea of what my father is like, but I think I should elaborate. He's been the head of the Ciel family since he was twenty-eight years old. Ever since I was small, he's never been the father figure to me. He cares more about the well-being of his business than he does about me. To him, I'm nothing more than an asset that he can use to further the Ciel family's reputation."

She moved a little closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder. Her hand, behind her body, landed on mine. "My mother, on the other hand, isn't like my father. She would care for me when he wouldn't, and if you had seen us, you wouldn't even have known that I had a father. However, as I began to grow up, the various lessons and activities planned by my father in order to train me to be the 'perfect' child began to pull me away from my mother for longer and longer periods of time. There would be times that I wouldn't see her for months."

She gripped my hand as her body began to shake. "And then, just three years ago, while I was sent to the country of Britannia to take part in some camp, I learned that a few days after I had left, my mother had passed away. I immediately rushed home, and, would you believe it? My father sent me back to Britannia almost the moment I came home. While I was on my way home, they had already had a funeral for my mother. From what I heard, my father wasn't even present at the ceremony."

She laughed and wiped her eyes. "I should be embarrassed to have let you see such a weak side to my nature..."

I gently squeezed her hand and looked out over the ocean as the stars began to fill the night sky. "You shouldn't be ashamed to express your emotions like this. In fact, I'm surprised to see that a witch like you could even show such a wide range of emotions."

She gave what sounded like half a sob and half a laugh. "Lelouch... If you're trying to make me feel better, you're doing a crappy job at it."

I grinned and laid back on the sand, still warm from having the sun heat it all day. "Hey... C.C... There's something I'd like to ask."

"I'll answer it, but on one condition."

"Hm? What's that?"

"F-From now on, I want you to call me by my real name."

I closed my eyes. "Alright... Cera. There's something I wanted to ask you... Would your father even consider it if you told him you wanted to marry a commoner?"

Her face turned serious, and she laid down next to me, her eyes fixed on the stars above. "No... he probably wouldn't. To him, the family is such an important matter that if I were to even mention that I had fallen for anyone that wasn't of a substantial social ranking, he wouldn't hesitate to disown me and ensure that I would never meet that person again."

"That's... terrible..."

She turned her head toward me and gave me a sad smile. "Unfortunately, that's just the way my family works... Even if I wanted to change it, there's no way to change my father's mind if he believes what he is doing is correct. There won't even be a chance to argue..."

"Have you ever tried to tell him how you feel? That you dislike being treated the way you do now?"

She nodded. "Of course. I try as often as I can, but he no longer sees me as often as before. I barely see him on a monthly basis now... Before, he would at least come to see me once a week. However, I think I like this better. I'd rather not have to see him anymore."

I sat there for a while in silence, contemplating what I had heard from her. Her situation was extremely similar to mine, which explained why, at certain points, I felt so comfortable around her. I stood up and brushed the now-cold sand off my pants and held out my hand to her. "Come on, Cera. Let's go home."

As I pulled her to her feet, I suddenly stopped as something cold brushed my neck. I looked up in surprise as I realized that it had begun to snow. What was strange was that it was way too early for any snow to be falling. Cera stared at the sky for a few seconds, then began to run around the beach with her arms spread wide open. Her child-like laughter echoed through the empty beach, and I felt a strong urge to join her.

She came up in front of me and stood there with her eyes closed. "Hey Lelouch... do you know why snow is white?"

Her hand came up and delicately caught a single snowflake before it could touch the ground. "Snow is white because it has forgotten what color it's supposed to be. I believe that all humans are the same. We're always searching for that color; the thing that makes our lives fulfilling and worthwhile."

She opened her eyes and looked at me, her hands still outstretched and open, with a tiny pool of water where the snowflake used to be. "Do you believe in something like that?"

"Well... in a sense." I reached out and caught another snowflake in my palm. "I'm don't know the real reason why snow is white, but I do not dislike it. I guess what I believe in is that we have to make the best of what we have, and to always strive for what we can achieve."

She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around my body, letting us share in each other's warmth. "I see... Perhaps... perhaps I have already found what makes my life worthwhile, but I just refuse to accept it."

I lowered one of my hands and gently stroked her long, silky hair. "Is that so... then maybe you should accept it. Who knows? Maybe whatever you were expecting could really become reality."

"My, my... you certainly do have a way with words, don't you. But don't think your amateurish style of sweet talking will be enough to melt my heart."

I grinned at her usual teasing and sarcastic tone. "Of course not. I would expect nothing less of a witch like you."

Suddenly, I found myself face to face with her, her lips only a few centimeters away from mine. "You can't possibly melt my heart... because... it's already thawed and beating again."

I barely had time to be surprised when I felt her lips, warm and soft, against mine. After that, it felt like any hint of reason within my mind utterly vanished as I held her against my body. Only a minute passed, but to me, it felt like it had been an entire lifetime. I finally had to pull away in order to provide air to my oxygen-deprived lungs.

For a brief moment, we just stood there, staring at each other. Then, all of a sudden she blushed furiously and turned away from me. "I'm s-s-sorry!"

"Wait!" I caught her wrist and pulled her back into my arms.

I held her against my body until, gradually, I felt her both her breathing and heart rate slow down to their normal speeds. "Have you calmed down a bit, Cera?"

"Y-Yeah..."

I let her go and walked back to pick up the groceries. "Anyways... shouldn't it have been me that should be embarrassed? I mean, you were the one who acted so suddenly..."

"S-Shut up... don't bring that up right now!"

She slowly got up from the sand and walked over to where I stood. Together, we walked off the beach and back down the road toward our house. At that, I had to smile for a second. Since when had I begun to think of my house as "our" house?

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

I picked up the dishes and took them into the kitchen. As I begun to wash up, my thoughts turned to Cera. Ever since we had gotten home, she was extremely quiet, and barely seemed to notice what was going on around her. I sighed as I dried a dish and stacked it with the other finished ones. "That Cera... I seriously don't know what to make of her... I still don't understand what she's thinking half the time."

I paused for a second as my thoughts turned back to what had happened on the beach.I reached up and touched my lips. _That C.C... she's always doing things like this. I never know what to expect when I'm around her._

A sudden noise behind me caused me to whirl around in surprise. I had been so engrossed with my own thoughts that I had not paid attention to my surroundings at all. I turned, expecting to see C.C. behind me, about to tease me in some way or another. Instead, I found myself face to face with Euphemia. "Euphy! Don't sneak up on me like that... you know how much I hate it."

She giggled and leaned against the wall. "Sorry, Onii-chan. I can't help but tease you when I see you in the kitchen, washing the dishes so defenseless."

I continued to wash and dry the remaining dishes. "So? Did you want to ask me something? Or did you just want to bother me while I'm working."

She quieted down and stood in the doorway for a few seconds. Just when I thought she was going to leave, she spoke up quietly. "Hey... onii-chan? What's your relationship with C.C. like?"

Her question came so abruptly that I didn't know what to say. "O-Our relationship? S-She's just a friend that I'm letting stay here due to her... family issues."

Euphy shook her head. "Onii-chan... Don't lie to me, okay? I know that she's just met you. I also know that you two slept together in the same bed yesterday night."

My face flared red as I heard her words. "W-W-What are you t-t-talking about? How do you even know all this?"

She smirked in a way that was extraordinarily similar to C.C. "One, you should really keep your door closed if you want things to be private. Two, since C.C. seemed a bit upset after dinner, I decided to talk to her to see if I could cheer her up. While talking, she revealed quite a few interesting things."

"Guh... That damn witch..."

Euphy walked over and took a dish from my hands and promptly pushed me away from the sink. "OW! Euphy, what was that for?"

"I can take care of the dishes. You should go spend more time with your girlfriend... it seems like she really wants you to pay more attention to her."

I froze. C.C... wanted me to pay more attention to her? She hadn't given me any real sign that she wanted me to do such a thing, but yet, she either revealed or hinted at this to Euphy. I sighed and threw up my hands in defeat. "Alright, alright. I get it. You're more than capable of handling the dishes on your own. If you really say that she wants me to pay attention to her, then I guess I have no choice but to do that, right?"

Euphy gave me a wicked grin that sent chills down my spine. I hadn't known my innocent little sister could make such a... creepy facial expression. "Go on, onii-chan... She's waiting for you in your room. I'm sure you'll do well."

With a final laugh, she all but forced me out of the kitchen.

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

I gently knocked on the door to my room. "Hey... C.C. Are you still awake in there?"

From inside, I heard her muffled voice as she responded dully. "What do you think? As if anyone could get any sleep with such a loud idiot boy outside."

I ignored her sarcastic insult and laid a hand on the doorknob. "C.C... may I come in?"

"Well... since you destroyed any chance of me falling asleep right now, I guess you can."

I opened the door and walked into my room, carefully closing the door behind me. "Um... C.C.? Can we talk?"

She sat up in bed and hugged her knees to her chest. "We're talking right now, but I'm guessing that's not what you mean. Go ahead, then. Say what you need to."

I bunched up my fists as my mind began to wonder what exactly I was doing here. Then, Euphy's words echoed through my mind. _"...it seems like she really wants you to pay more attention to her."_

"Cera... Uhm... Tomorrow... would you possibly... want to go out on a date?"

Her eyes widened and she stared at me in surprise. "W-What do you think you're saying? Don't just go asking things like that out of the blue!"

"If you don't want to go, all you have to do is say so! Don't think this isn't embarrassing for me!"

She turned her head away from me, but her eyes occasionally darted back to look at me. "... Alright then. Show me tomorrow just how much of a man you can be. Do badly, and I'll be fixated on my idea that you're a woman at heart."

I gave a sigh of relief at her acceptance. Then, she glanced down slightly, her face red. "In that case... I'd like to make my own request of you. W-Would you... sleep h-h-here tonight?"

"W-What? W-Why would you suggest s-s-something like that?"

"Well... yesterday, I woke up in the middle of the night, and you were in my bed... and it made me feel... really happy for some reason..."

I couldn't come up with a coherent response, and stood there, dumbfounded at the fact that only daughter of an insanely powerful and rich family just asked me to sleep in the same bed as her. All reason left my body, and, as if from a distance, I felt myself nod.

She lifted the covers and I hesitantly slipped into the bed. She turned off the lights, and instantly, we were enveloped by the complete darkness. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I turned so that I was face to face with C.C. Suddenly, I felt her delicate arms wrap around my body as her voice whispered into my ear. "Lelouch... why did you act the way you did just then? You surprised me by asking me out on a date..."

"W-Well... it seemed like you were feeling a little lonely, so I decided that I should try and spend more time with you..."

"Does that mean if I do choose you as my real lover, you'll stay by me no matter what happens?"

I gulped as she brought herself closer to me, her face only an inch or two away from mine. In my mind, I had already made up my decision, though a few days ago, such a thought wouldn't even have crossed my mind. "... I promise. No matter what, I will never leave you, Cera."

"Good. In that case, let's make this a contract between you and I. We'll promise to support each other, no matter what the situation may be."

As I lay there, her content and happy face was a better reward than I ever could have asked for. _Perhaps... such a future isn't too bad._

I felt her nudge me with her shoulder. "Lelouch... I have to ask. How did you know I was feeling a bit lonely? I don't think I made it at all apparent."

"Well... Euphy told me. She said that she had a talk with you, and she uhm... she hinted that you were feeling lonely and that I should give you some more attention."

"Is that so?" She nestled herself closer to me and buried her face in my chest. Her next words were so soft I almost didn't hear them. "... I need to thank that girl... Besides... I never actually did get to talk with her. She seems like someone I'm going to like..."

My face flared up with embarrassment and I silently cursed Euphy in my head. _She must be laughing her head off now that her plan was successful._ But, as the breathing of the green-haired girl in my arms relaxed, I grudgingly offered her a single _thanks. _After I made sure C.C. was definitely sleeping, I stared up at the ceiling and sighed. "... she's turning out to be such a strategist... I wonder who she gets _that_ talent from?"

Slowly, the rise and fall of C.C.'s chest began to lull me to sleep, and I closed my eyes, both dreading and anticipating the events of tomorrow.


	20. Book II Chapter 4: A Moonlit Night

**Author's note: **It feels like I'm back from the dead after not uploading for so long. However, I was away in an area of China that I was unable to access the internet from, so I had no real way to do anything except fiddle with what I had so far. But now, after a long delay, I proudly present the fourth chapter in the sequel to _Colors of My Soul_!

After some consideration, I've made a bit of a change to my plans to the rest of the series, mostly regarding the thrid book. Instead of making another AU story, I'm considering a return to the Code Geass universe, with a few twists. I'm still not sure where I'm going in that regard, but that's something I'll work out as this story continues.

The only other thing I have to say is to the one flamer who so kindly decided to comment on my work. This is something that I believe should apply to all writers. A good writer isn't one who tailors his/her stories to the views of their readers. Instead, they should write based on what they want to happen. To the one flamer, I'm sorry my stories doesn't fit your views. But, if you don't like it, kindly stop reading. I write because this is what my imagination gave birth to.

**Until Next Time!**

~TabiNoTochuu

**P.S.** Everyone else who reads and reviews my work, with constructive criticism, is more than welcome to do so (You guys are awesome, by the way). I just despise those who decide they need to point out all the flaws in a person's work without feeling the need to suggest how something might be better written.

* * *

><p><strong>Book II<strong>

**Chapter 4 - A Moonlit Night**

I groaned and squeezed my eyes closed even tighter as a persistent and extremely annoying sound reached my ears. I reached out and began to blindly grope around for the alarm clock I kept next to my bed. With a sigh of exasperation, I slammed my hand down on the clock's snooze button, shutting off the alarm for a blissful few minutes.

As I shifted my body, there was a small moan from somewhere below my head, and I looked down to see the sleeping face of C.C. I smiled and reached down to stroke her hair. The sudden action surprised me, and I paused with my hand on her head. _In such a short amount of time... I've even begun to do things like this, huh? How attached have I gotten to her?_

I looked down again to find myself staring directly into her golden irises. "C.C.! When did you wake up?"

She yawned and closed her eyes again. "Don't stop... it felt good."

"Oi, oi... Don't just lay back down on me. It's time to get up anyways."

She lead back against me, her breathing already even and slow again. "Mnnn... 5 more minutes..."

With that said, her soft snores reached my ears not a few seconds later. I sighed and grinned as she leaned back against me. "Always doing what you want... ask for my permission the next time, you witch."

I placed my hand back on her head and resumed stroking her hair. In her sleep, she reached out and clutched my shirt with her hands, seemingly in response to me stroking her hair. After a short while, the warmth of our bodies, along with the strangely soothing sound of her breathing began to lull me back to sleep. _Just another 5 minutes or so... then I'll get up. Just another..._

My eyes slowly closed, and the black void of sleep took over my mind.

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

"... -ch."

My barely conscious mind registered a few syllables from somewhere near me, and I slowly began to wake up, grudgingly. What could it be, this early in the morning? Couldn't Euphy or Nunally tell that I was still asleep? I groaned and waved my hand blindly toward the source of the voice.

"-louch... -ke up."

As my mind began to wake up, I took stock of the situation. It was still, in my head, relatively early, and there was no way I was going to wake up now, when I was still able to get some sleep. I groaned again and waved more vigorously toward the sound of the voice. Even Euphy and Nunally knew that when I was still sleeping, it would be almost impossible to wake me up.

Suddenly, there was a sudden sting on my face. "Lelouch, wake UP!"

My eyes snapped open, and I found C.C.'s face barely an inch away from mine. I jerked back in surprise, and I would have fallen off the bed had she not been sitting on me. After I got over my initial surprise, I gave her a death glare that would have caused quite a few people to lose their cool. However, she was completely unfazed from my stare; she seemed almost bored. "What? What is it?"

"... I don't think you fully understand the situation you're in right now."

I stared at her in confusion. What situation could I possibly be in right now? True, she seemed more than a little pissed off, but I assumed that was due to the fact I refused to wake up when she called me. Then, as I gazed around the room, my eyes fell upon the alarm clock on the small table next to my bed. The illuminated display read 12:35 PM. "..." Wait. 12:35 PM?

I gave a strangled shout and sat straight up, nearly smashing my head against C.C.'s. "It's already this late?"

"That's why I was trying to wake you up? If you sleep any more, it's going to be dark when you next wake up."

I couldn't believe what I had heard. Perhaps, she had forgotten our promise of a date today? In any case, it should be my responsibility to wake up in time. "That's not the issue! If I had slept in any longer, we might have had to cancel our date today!"

Her face flushed an indescribable shade of crimson, and she began to splutter at me in a way that I knew meant she was extremely embarrassed.

Euphy picked the worst time ever to open the door. As she stuck her head inside to call us down for lunch, her eyes took in the scene: a completely red C.C. sitting on top of me, whose face was probably just as red as hers. And, naturally, she completely misinterpreted the situation. "My, my... I think you two are moving along nicely, aren't you?"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

I glared at Euphy throughout lunch, my eyes sending death rays across the table. She pretended not to notice and continued to chat normally with Nunally and C.C. "So? What are you two going to do today?"

I looked up from washing the dishes and stared at her. Then, I remembered my promise with C.C. from last night. I had asked her to go out with me on a date. But, now that I thought about it, I really didn't have anything planned. I wasn't sure just how high her expectations of me were, and, not knowing that, I wasn't sure how I was supposed to act in order to please her.

"Well... I didn't have too much planned. I was thinking that we should just wander around the shopping district. There's a lot to do over there, and I know the place pretty well."

Euphy made a disgusted face and stuck her tongue out at me. "What kind of a date is that? There's nothing at all creative or romantic about that... Onii-chan... you just made up that 'plan' off the top of your head, didn't you?"

I recoiled slightly. "D-Don't insult me like that... I haven't had experience with this sort of thing, so you can't blame me if I didn't plan very well..."

Euphy tossed something across the table toward me. I looked down and stared at the two tickets in front of me. "What's this?"

"Tickets to the new amusement park we went to a few weeks back. I was certain that you wouldn't be able to plan a decent date, so I did it for you. I also reserved a table for you two at a really nice restaurant my friend's father owns."

C.C. wiped her mouth and glanced over at Euphy. "... I'm fine with that. But, Lelouch's plan wasn't too bad either, given his lack of experience in these sort of things."

I slumped over, utterly defeated by these two. I picked up the two tickets and left to change my clothes.

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

I had just finished pulling a jacket around my shoulders when there was a knock on my door. "Who is it?"

Euphy opened the door and stepped in without a word. "Lelouch... are you unhappy with how I planned your date?"

I sighed and sat on the bed. "No, I'm not unhappy. It's just... I was surprised with how extensively you managed to plan everything out."

She smiled proudly and sat next to me. "Despite what it may seem, I do have quite a few contacts in important places. Arranging these favors were easy."

I laid a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "... as much as I hate to say this after what you did last night, I can't ignore what you've done for me. Thanks."

Her smile slowly slipped off her face as she she laid back on my bed. "Hey... Onii-chan. Promise me one thing, okay? Promise me that you won't hurt C.C., and that you'll keep your promise with her."

"Why are you bringing that up right now?"

She propped herself up on her elbows and stared at the door. "I've talked with her a bit, and after I've spoken with her, I realized that she genuinely likes you. I don't want you to do something that might hurt her."

"I won't. I promised that I would stay with her and support her no matter what happens. I won't be a man if I can't keep that promise."

Euphy smiled again and gave me a gentle shove toward the door. "Go on, Onii-chan. She's waiting for you out in the living room. And, have fun."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

I walked out into the living room and stopped in shock. C.C. stood there, in front of me, but she looked dramatically different than how she did normally. Her usual shirt and jeans had been replaced with a pure white dress, and her hair had been combed out.

She turned around and smiled when she saw me standing there. "Are you ready to go, Lelouch?"

I managed to stammer out something that sounded more or less like 'yes' before I resumed staring at her, still dumbfounded by how she looked. For some reason, her clothes seemed oddly familiar to me, though I couldn't quite remember why it was.

I felt a light tap on my cheek. "Lelouch... snap back to reality, will you? You've been staring at me for quite a while now." A small grin appeared on her lips. "I wonder... could you be mesmerized by my looks?"

I could tell she was teasing me, but I decided that I would answer her honestly. "... I am." Despite my embarrassment, I continued. "You're just too beautiful."

Her eyes opened wide with surprise at my words, which I said without any hint of sarcasm. "W-W-W-W-What did you just s-s-say?"

I took a deep breath and walked a step closer to her. I reached out and took her hand in mine, fighting off the sense of embarrassment that coursed through my body. "I said, you're beautiful. And don't look at me like you don't believe me. This is what I truly think."

Her face went completely red, but she looked happy nevertheless. I pulled her gently toward the door. "Come on now. We should leave now, or we won't be able to spend as much time as we'd like in the amusement park."

I led her out of the house and closed the door quietly behind me. With her hand still enclosed in mine, we walked down the street in the direction of the amusement park. Suddenly, after only a few minutes, C.C. stopped and stared upwards.

I glanced up as well and stood there in shock. On our street, there were a pair of sakura trees in a yard near the intersection. However, normally, at this point in the year, the branches of the sakura trees would be bare in preparation for the cold winter ahead. However, as we walked by it, I realized that the trees were filled with blossoms.

Next to me, C.C. reached out and caught a few of the falling petals as we stood there, between the two sakura trees. "That's strange... These normally only bloom in the Spring. Seeing these blossoms at this time of the year... is definitely strange."

Suddenly, a strong wind picked up, and a whirlwind of petals flew around us as we yelled in surprise from the sudden onslaught of wind. Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, the wind stopped. However, when we looked back up at the two sakura trees, their branches were bare and empty; the blossoms that had been there only a few seconds ago had disappeared without a trace. "...? Was that... just my imagination?"

As I looked over at C.C., who stood there, just as confused as I was, I knew that it wasn't something I had imagined. What we had seen truly happened, though for what reason, I still didn't understand. I gently shook her shoulder. "C.C... we should get going."

She nodded, still in a bit of a daze. "R-Right. Let's go."

As we walked, it seemed to me that she was preoccupied, as if she were contemplating something that seeing the two sakura trees a minute ago had reminded her of. I carefully put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her body close to mine. "Is there something wrong? You've been awfully quiet after seeing those cherry blossoms."

She shook her head and forced a smile on her face. "No, it's nothing. Honestly."

Even though I could tell that it was a lie, I decided that I wouldn't press her for the truth. If she wanted to tell me, she would reveal it to me in due time. If she decided not to tell me, well, everyone was entitled to their own secrets, after all.

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

After some time, we reached the entrance of the amusement park. The park had been built around two years ago, and was the most modern amusement park within fifty miles. They were always adding some new things, so the park was always different every time you came.

I stopped at the admission gate and handed the employee our two tickets. After he ran them through the scanner, he smiled and waved us through. We passed the front gates and were instantly assaulted by a wave of sound.

"Wow... Even now, there's so many people here." I tightened my hand around C.C.'s. "Let's stick close together, since it's so easy to get separated here."

She nodded and moved closer to me. As she did so, she pulled her hand away from mine and held on to my arm. As we walked further into the park, she became more and more like her normal self as she dragged me around, forcing me to accompany her on as whatever ride had caught her eye. Though I felt somewhat nauseous due to some of the more extreme rides, I had to admit, I was having fun.

At around four, we decided to take a break. I was nearly completely worn out from the day's events, and we were both starving, since we hadn't eaten since breakfast. I bought a few small snacks for the moment, since we still had a dinner reservation for later, and it would be bad if we were too full to eat.

As we sat on one of the benches scattered around the park, I noticed that the park had gotten darker. The sun had already begun to set, and the entire amusement park was filled with a soft orange light. I popped the last bite of my sandwich into my mouth and washed it down with a some water. "Hey, C.C... We should get going. It's already getting pretty late, and I'm sure you want to get changed before we go to dinner, right?"

She paused for a moment, then raised her hand and pointed into the distance. I followed her finger until my eyes rested on the gigantic Ferris wheel that dominated the center of the park. "Hm? You want to take a ride on that?"

"... Yeah. By now, there shouldn't be anyone in the lines, so we won't have to wait to go up. Besides, there's something that I want to tell you, before we leave."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

Despite what she said, there was indeed a line at the Ferris wheel, but thankfully, it wasn't too long. However, when we finally got into the small gondola, the sky was already dark as the sun finally set and the first stars of the night appeared in the sky. On the slow ride up, C.C. was silent, her face expressionless and unreadable. Then, when we were at the highest point on the Ferris wheel, the entire machine stopped moving. "...? What's going on here? Why did we stop?"

I was just about to pull out my cell phone and call the park's administration and maintenance number, to have them bring us down, when C.C.'s hand reached out and gently took the phone from me. "The Ferris wheel stopped... because I asked the operator to do this for me."

I felt the momentary panic that had begun to build up in my chest dissipate at her words. Then, when I looked over at her, she seemed almost on the verge of tears. I carefully laid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her fragile body towards myself. "C.C... What's wrong?"

"You're doing it again... Didn't I tell you to call me by my real name?"

"A-Ah. Sorry, Cera. It was just a habit that I had gotten used to. If it'll make you happy, then I promise to call you by your real name from now on."

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "What would you think if I were to disappear without a word tomorrow? Would you hate me? Would you be confused?"

I glanced down at her in confusion. There was no reason why she should ask me such a strange question. However, I decided to consider it seriously. "... if you were to truly disappear tomorrow morning, without a single trace, I would definitely be confused. But, I wouldn't hate you. Even though we've only known each other for a short amount of time, it feels like we've known each other for years."

I stroked her hair and brought my mouth close to her ear. "... besides, I know you'll come back to me no matter what. If you aren't able to, then I will come find you. You might be a witch, but if I am to truly become your equal, then perhaps... perhaps I need to become a warlock."

She looked up at me with a smile on her face, but behind those golden irises, I could tell her fears were not dispelled. I brought her close and opened the top two buttons of my shirt. "I want to show you something."

At those words and my actions, her face flared red. "W-What do you think you're doing? Don't start taking off your clothes!"

She covered her eyes with her hands, and turned away from me. From inside my shirt, I pulled out the necklace that I wore everyday. It was a simple one, with minimal design and very little decoration. All it was was a thin golden chain with a gold ring threaded onto it. I unclasped the chain and held the ring in my hand. "Cera... open your eyes."

When she did, I took her hand and placed the ring into it. She stared at the ring and the thin golden chain it was on. "What's this, Lelouch?" Her eyes widened, and her face grew even more red. "I-Is this a w-w-w-wedding proposal? I don't t-t-think I'm mentally prepared for such a thing just yet..."

I flicked her forehead to bring her out of the panicked state she had put herself in. "You idiot... take a look at the ring, and tell me what you see."

She took the ring into her hands and brought it close to her face. Her lips moved silently as she read the two letters carved into the soft gold. For a long moment, there wasn't a sound in the tiny gondola. Then, she turned to me, her face disbelieving. "Why... why do you have this ring? And why is my name carved into it?"

"I'd like to know that too... All I know about this ring is that it mysteriously appeared on my hand around two weeks ago. Then, just recently, I met you, someone who introduced herself to me as 'C.C.'"

I took her hand in mine and looked out over the glittering lights of the city. "... I believe that our meeting wasn't just by coincidence. It feels as if someone or something had guided us along our separate paths, to ensure that we would meet at that cafe on that day... I'm sure of it. That's why..." I took a deep breath. "That's why I want us to be t-together."

I felt a slight shift as she moved over and laid her head against my chest. She gave my hand a squeeze and smiled. "I know. I feel the same way about our meeting. I also want to stay with you forever." At that, her expression turned sad. "... as long as fate is willing, I know we'll stay together."

I turned around to face her and laid my hands on her shoulders. I looked into her eyes and gave her a confident smile, despite my own uncertainties. "Don't worry. Whatever troubles that come our way, I'm sure that we can get through it. Together."

Just then, there was a tiny jolt as the Ferris wheel began to move again. As we began to slowly descend again, I slowly leaned forward. Her face was upturned, and her eyes were closed. The faint light from the crescent moon outside bathed everything in a silvery blue glow. In that brief moment, it felt like time itself had stopped. There wasn't a single sound other than the beating of my heart and the soft sound of breathing. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, my lips brushed against hers.

"Mmmn..."

A soft moan escaped her lips as I pressed deeper into the kiss. I pulled away and stared at her, unwilling to let this precious moment slip away. Then, as we continued to descend, C.C. scooted closer to me, her face still red, but a sweet smile on her face. "... Lelouch... one more."

This time, I held her close against me, prolonging the moment for as long as I could. We pulled away from each other just as the gondola finally reached the bottom once again. The attendant held the door open for us, and we walked out into the night. It was a refreshing feeling, and one I had never experienced before. Hand in hand, we walked through the gradually emptying streets on our way back to the main entrance.

After some time, we stopped by a fountain to rest our legs for a little bit. As we sat there, with her head on my shoulder, C.C. suddenly spoke up. "Lelouch... I have a request that I hope that you'll accept."

"...? Go ahead. As long as it isn't incredibly unreasonable, I don't think I'll have any reason to refuse you."

She looked up at the stars and closed her eyes, as if making a wish upon one of them. "Next Spring, would... would you want to go watch the sakura trees bloom? I've always wanted to go see them, in a place outside of my home, with someone important to me."

It wasn't too strange of a request, but it seemed, to me, that she was trying to make a promise with herself, as well as with me. However, I pushed those thoughts aside and answered her like I normally would. "Of course."

Her smile at that moment was one that I would remember for the rest of my life. However, it quickly disappeared the moment we reached the entrance of the park. There, parked on the sidewalk, was a long black limousine. A tall man in a suit leaned against the car, a cigarette in his mouth. At the sight of us, he tossed the still-glowing cigarette onto the floor and strode towards us with sure steps.

"How dare you disobey me. You've been gone for a week. A week! Do you know how worried we were about you? Then, just a few hours ago, I heard that you were here from one of my employees. I'm disappointed that his information turned out to be true."

As I looked over to my side, C.C. had turned to bury her face against my arm. Her body was gently shaking, and the two small hot spots against my arm told me that she was crying silently. The man walked forward and reached out, as if to grab her arm and pull her away. At that moment, I made my decision.

I stepped in front of her and blocked her from him. "Stop right there. I don't know who you are, but you shouldn't be speaking to her like that." I wrapped an arm around C.C.'s shoulders. "I have given my word to be the one who will protect her and support her. I won't let scum like you tarnish that honor."

The man's eyes narrowed and took a step back. In that moment, I realized that I had made a mistake. The way he looked at me wasn't resentful. It was the look of someone who knew he was more powerful than me. However, I stood firm in front of C.C., a defiant look on my face.

He sighed and shook his head. "Ignorant boy... you truly don't know who I am?" He suddenly pointed at the girl behind me. "My name is Alphonse Ciel, and I'm here to take my daughter back."

"...!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - A Moonlit Night<strong>


	21. Book II Chapter 5: A New Beginning

**Author's Note: **Hey there guys! Wow... It's been so long since I last released any sort of written work! And there's a perfectly good explanation for it. I've started college, and my free time becomes incredibly limited between classes, gym, and clubs. However, I try to spend a little bit of time every day to write some more fanfiction because it's a hobby that I don't want to give up. So, yeah. Releases from me will be coming much slower now, on the scale of one to two chapters a month. I'll try my best to stay on schedule, but I can't predict everything. If you want to ask me the approximate date of my next release or anything else, feel free to PM me!

Now, on to the story. I've decided that for Book III, I would move back into the Code Geass universe, and have events play out differently than they happened in _Colors of My Soul_ and the actual Code Geass timeline. Nothing is set in stone at the moment, and I'm still constantly playing with and altering various ideas. If you have something to add or suggest, send me a PM, and I'll be sure to read it.

Finally, without further ado, please enjoy the newest chapter of the _Colors of My Soul _series! And, like always, thanks for reading._  
><em>

~TabiNoTochuu

P.S. The last four lines seem a little cheesy to me, but there's a reason I've introduced this into the story. Of course, I can't tell you, but I can say that the conflict will begin in the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Book II<strong>

**Chapter 5 - A New Beginning**

I stared at the man in the suit with a wide range of emotions that coursed through my body. I wasn't sure how I should react, now that the father of the woman I loved, and one of the most powerful men in this city, was standing in front of me.

Before I could say or do anything, C.C. stepped forward to face her father, her face unreadable. Father and daughter stared at each other for a brief moment before he stepped forward. Without any hint of regret on his face, her father stepped up and slapped her bluntly across her face. C.C. staggered back a few steps and leaned against me, her eyes filled with tears. "... Is this how you're supposed to act? You leave without telling anyone and expect that a _note_ is enough to satisfy all our worries? You're the next heir to a multi-billion dollar company! Anything could have happened to you in this time."

She glared at her father for a second, hate burning in her eyes, before she turned and buried her face against me. "I never asked for this. All I want is to live a normal life, regardless of who I am. I wanted to see what it was like to... be normal. To not have servants and personal chefs. I wanted to go to a normal school, make friends, and be just another girl."

Her father sighed in exasperation, and I could tell that this was a topic they had talked about many times in the past. "What you don't get, is that you're NOT just another girl? You have your responsibilities, and you need to uphold them. What else am I supposed to do? You've rejected all my candidates for marriage, and a son-in-law is the only other person I can pass the company to."

She laughed derisively. "Don't joke with me. All the men you've picked for me care nothing for me at all. They just want to get their hands on our family's assets and power. Why should I marry someone who doesn't love me?"

He ran a hand through his hair and pulled out another cigarette. He took a few drags on it before he stared up at the night sky. "... I've told you. If you don't like the men I choose for you, then pick someone yourself. You've never been able to give me someone, and we just end up arguing for hours."

Suddenly, C.C. pushed me forward and stood next to me with her hand tightly interlocked with mine. Her face betrayed none of her emotions, but from her eyes, I could tell that she was extremely afraid at how this would turn out. "Then I choose him. I've spent enough time with him to understand him, and I realized that I want to be with him."

Her father turned his gaze toward me and looked me over from top to bottom. "... Hm. What's your name, son?"

I responded, a bit flustered at how quickly I had been shoved into their conversation that, frankly, I didn't think I had a place in. "A-Ah. My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. I-It's nice to meet you. And, um, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I didn't recognize you."

He gave a grunt of approval and took a drag on his cigarette before he continued. "I see... polite and smart, isn't he? So... tell me about yourself, boy. What company are you from?"

For a moment, I stood there as I tried to understand his question. Then, as I fully comprehended what he had asked, there was nothing I could tell him but the truth. "... none of them, sir. I am just a normal person, who has a small fund left behind by his mother to pay for his expenses until he graduates from university."

At this, his eyes narrowed slightly and he looked at me with a different expression. Then, he turned to C.C., who was still standing next to me. "Cera... he's a commoner. You can't believe that I would allow that to pass. What would people say once they discover that my own daughter married a commoner? We'd be ruined!"

"That's all you ever think about. You never care about how I feel in these situations. The company always comes first for you." I was surprised to hear the biting remark come from C.C.'s mouth. In the short time that I had known her, she had never shown her anger in any way. Sure, she had gotten annoyed at times, but never on the scale which I saw here.

Her father's face contorted with rage, and he stepped forward, his hand upraised, as if to slap her again. Suddenly, despite being completely uncertain about what I was about to do, I stepped forward between them, moving C.C. behind me. "Even if you're her father, I still can't allow you to hit her."

He glared at me for a brief second before he sighed, visibly relaxing a little. "I know that you're trying to do what you think is right, but this is a family matter. I ask that you stay out of it."

I stood my ground and refused to move. Despite what he had said, there was no way I could just stand there and watch while he hurt C.C. "I won't. Even if you ask that, this isn't something I can idly stand by and watch. Besides, I don't think the man should be helpless when the woman he loves is left to bear the entire burden by herself."

He stared at me for a second. "What did you just say?"

I gulped nervously, but continued regardless. "I said, I love her. Indirectly, of course, but the meaning was definitely clear."

"But does she love you back?"

"...?" I was taken aback by his question. The answer should have been shockingly obvious, and it surprised me that he hadn't seen this yet. "Of course. I believe that she does. The relationship we share isn't quite that of lovers, but we are definitely more; much more, than friends."

Just then, a girl's voice rang out, breaking the silence that had fallen between us. "Father. I believe that I can come up with a solution that will work for all of us, at least for now. I will agree to go home on two conditions. One, you'll let me stay with him for a few more days. I don't want to leave this half-finished." C.C. took a deep breath. "Two, you will agree to let me come see him again, or let him come see me, whenever we wish."

Her father stood there, thinking her conditions over in his mind. Finally, after some time, he sighed and raised his hands in defeat. "Fine. I accept your conditions. However, don't think that this means that I have approved of you two."

C.C. nodded and smiled. "It's enough for now. But, I hope that you will, one day."

He gave a grunt and walked back to his limo. With one last backwards glance, he stepped inside the car, which promptly drove off, leaving C.C. and me standing in the middle of the parking lot. I stood staring off into space for a moment before I turned to C.C. "Hey... he wasn't at all like what you said he would be like."

"W-What? What are you talking about?"

"Your father. Didn't you tell me that he was incredibly stubborn and would disown your if he discovered that you had fallen for a commoner? He seemed pretty understanding about it, and he does seem to care for you."

"U-Uhm... Ehehehe... Maybe I was a bit... too overboard with my descriptions. But you have to understand how I felt at the time."

I sighed but relaxed. Having met her father, hope flared up within me. If I could manage to convince him to approve of me, then perhaps C.C. and I had a chance to be together. Suddenly, a flick to my forehead broke me out of my trance. "Lelouch... you were just staring off into space... what were you thinking about?"

"N-Nothing. Don't worry about it." Then, my eyes widened and I jumped. "Oh crap! I almost forgot! We still have that dinner reservation!" I took a look at my watch and grabbed C.C.'s hand. "Come on! We can still make it if we hurry!"

"W-Wait, Lelouch! Don't pull me!"

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

I rubbed my chest as I finally caught my breath. C.C. stared at me in amusement and took a sip from her glass of tea. "You... You're really not good with athletic stuff, huh?"

"S-Shut up... Athletics were... never my sort of thing."

"Fufufu... I can tell."

Now that I had sufficiently calmed down, I took a good look at my surroundings. The restaurant that Euphy had gotten for us was really unique. Instead of tables and chairs, there were a number of booths, able to hold from 2 to 10 people. Inside, it was more like a karaoke box than a restaurant. You could order dishes using a phone by the door, and the karaoke machine was free to use as long as you were dining.

I walked over to the phone and ordered some appetizers and two additional glasses of iced tea. In less than fifteen minutes, a waiter brought the food and drinks to our booth, and we settled down to start eating. "MMH?!"

C.C. let out a muffled scream and picked up the new glass of iced tea and began to gulp it down. I watched her with a bemused expression on my face until she finally calmed down. "Ahhh~ Those stuffed peppers are so spicy! I thought that my tongue would burn off from eating that..."

As I laughed, I noticed something about C.C. Her face was much redder than usual, and she seemed to be really hot, as she kept fanning herself. "Um... Are you okay, Cera?"

She stood up and scooted over until she could lean her body against me. "It feels so good... Lelouch might be thin, but he makes a great pillow!"

Suddenly, a dreadful thought ran through my mind. I picked up the glass of iced tea that she just downed, and took a sip from what remained. Instantly, I recoiled as the familiar taste of alcohol touched my tongue. "No way... they couldn't possibly have... given us the wrong drinks by mistake?"

To be sure, I tried my own glass of tea, with the same results. They both seemed to be some sort of tea-colored cocktail. _This is not good... I haven't had any, but C.C. drank nearly an entire glass without stop... I don't think she's too good with alcohol..._

A sudden weight fell on my legs, and I looked down to see C.C. with her head on my lap, curled up with her eyes closed. I carefully moved her until head was resting on the cushions instead of my body. Then, I got up to use the phone and ask for some iced water for C.C. The moment I stood up, I felt a tug on my shirt, and I turned around to see C.C., still on the cushioned sofa, but awake and staring at me. "... Where are you going?"

"Ah. I'm going to the phone to get you some iced water, and to complain about their carelessness. You just rest there until the water comes."

Her grip on my shirt tightened. "Don't leave... it's scary for me to be alone."

Even though I was almost certain that this was just something else brought on by her intoxication, hearing that awakened a protective part inside of me. I sat back down and stroked her hair. "Don't worry. I'll be just over there. I won't leave you, and you can keep an eye on me to make sure I stay in the room."

She seemed to be satisfied with that, and let go of my shirt. "That's right. Cause we'll be together forever..."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

After a full glass of iced water, and some normal tea, C.C. seemed to be able to function a little more normally, though it was still clear she was more than a little drunk. I staggered outside with C.C. leaning against me, her face still flushed from the alcohol.

We stopped in a small park and sat down on one of the benches. By this time, it was already getting very dark, especially in the park, where there were no lights. As we sat there, I gulped in mouthfuls of air into my burning lungs and struggled to keep myself from collapsing.

With a satisfied smile, C.C. leaned against me and closed her eyes. "Thanks for carrying me over here, Lelouch."

"Oh? Do you have the power of speech now? Does that mean that you've gotten over the alcohol?"

She winced slightly. "Not... yet. I still don't know how missed the taste of alcohol in the drink. But, no. I think I'm still a little intoxicated. I can't think too straight, and my head's buzzing a bit."

I sighed and stared up at the night sky. In the darkness of the park, the stars were clearly visible. Suddenly, I felt a gentle push from my side, and before I knew it, C.C. had pushed me onto my back. "W-What are you doing?"

"... I just realized something. Today, when you defended me against my father, you told him that you loved me. I think... that it was the first time that you had actually said such a thing directly." She laid a hand on my chest. "I really appreciate what you did. And... I feel the same way."

She leaned down and closed her eyes. Slowly, she pressed her lips against mine and pushed me into a deep kiss. For one magical moment, time seemed to stop as our lips connected. Then, as she pushed away from me, her face changed completely. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that today... I didn't think that he would actually come looking for me."

She sat against the bench and stared up at the stars. When I looked over at her, I noticed the tear that ran down her face. "... You know, I wonder if your life would have been better if you had never met me. I dragged you into this mess, and I might have changed your life forever, and maybe not in a good way."

I sat there silently for a few minutes before I took her hand in mine. "Why would you say that? Have I said anything that made it seem like I regretted what I've done?"

She shook her head, but remained silent. I pulled her closer to me. At first, she resisted slightly, but then she fell into my arms. I quietly stroked her hair for a moment before I continued to talk. "It's because of you that I was able to change. With you by my side, I was able to take my first step. I'm more certain than I was before about you... no, us."

She shook her head as tears rolled down her face freely. "Despite how my father views your personality, in his eyes, you're still just a commoner. He would never accept a relationship between you and me."

"... then I'll make him accept it. I'll prove to him that I can undertake the challenges." The idea had popped into my head, and as I thought about it, it seemed like something that I could do. "I'll just have to prove to your father that I'm worthy of you."

C.C. considered my words for a moment before a light of hope lit up in her eyes. "You might be able to... it won't be easy, but it's possible."

"I promised, didn't I? I said that I would protect and support you, no matter what happens. I'm not the type of person to go back on my word."

I pushed myself back up and stared up at the night sky. Suddenly, there was a streak of light as a shooting star raced through my field of vision. I pointed up at the sky. "You should have made a wish. If you make one right as a shooting star falls, it will definitely come true."

C.C. looked at me. "Really?"

"Really. Too bad though... you just missed one."

She puffed her cheeks and closed her eyes. Her lips moved silently as she repeated her wish to herself over and over again. Then, she suddenly looked up at the starry night. The moment she repeated her wish again, there was another flash of light as a second shooting star streaked across the sky. Then, my eyes widened as I beheld the sight before me. All across the sky, dozens and dozens of shooting stars raced across the sky, as if in answer to the wish of the girl next to me. Just then, words from the past echoed in my mind. _You will fall for a woman who wishes for you on the stars, having seen you before only once from afar._

C.C. turned to look at me and stared at me when she saw my expression. "Lelouch... is something wrong? You seem... a little spaced out."

I shook my head and forced a smile onto my face. "No, it's nothing. I was just thinking of something from the past... something my mother told me."

She instantly grew quiet and nodded. I was happy that she didn't press me for an explanation, but, at the same time, I also wanted to tell her what my mother had told me. "Cera... there's something you should know. While my mother was in the hospital, before she died, she told me something. In a sense, it was almost like a prophecy. One of the lines was this: 'You will fall for a woman who wishes for you using the stars, having seen you before only once from afar.'"

She was silent for a few minutes before she timidly questioned me. "What else did she say?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came forth. I shook my head and gave C.C. a reassuring smile. "Nothing else that was of any importance. Don't worry about it."

She didn't look convinced, but she let the matter slide. Now that the conversation between us had turned a little awkward, she quickly stood up and pulled me to my feet. "Come on, Lelouch. I have somewhere else I want to go tonight before we go home."

"...?" I allowed her to pull me out of the park and back onto the street.

A few minutes later, I found myself back on the small beach with her, the same beach where I had first begun to seriously consider my feelings for her. On that single, magical evening, my entire life changed. "Why are we back here?"

She stood facing the ocean, her figure silhouetted by the full moon. She raised a hand and brushed her hair over one shoulder. "Do you remember what I said to you? I refuse to let you be the one who confesses, since it was me that dragged you into this."

I nodded, still confused as to what she was getting at. "I do remember. But why are you bringing this up now?"

She turned around, and in the light of the moon, her entire figure, except her golden eyes, were shadowed, giving her eyes a strangely luminescent quality. She smiled and held out a hand to me. "It's time for me to do what I should have done a while ago. It's clear to me now that, despite how you act, you're really a kind person on the inside... you are the only one that I would trust with my heart."

C.C. gently grabbed my hand and pulled me into her arms. "Lelouch... despite the fact that we were born into separate worlds, mere chance, and perhaps fate brought us together. I no longer doubt that we were meant to meet. And, after all this time, I finally am able to tell you what's been in my heart this entire time." She took a deep breath and stared directly into my eyes. "Lelouch... I love you. I always had, and I always will."

The world seemed to stop as we stared into each other's eyes. I nodded and gently reached up and stroked her face. "I know... and you know that I will always love you, no matter what might happen."

As if it were natural, I began to lean in toward her. Softly and gently, I covered her lips with my own. The moment we were in seemed to stretch until what seemed like an eternity had passed. She pulled away from me and placed her arms around my neck. "... I will return to my father's home tomorrow evening. But before I go, I want to spend one more day with you."

I smiled. "You don't have to make it sound like we'll never see each other again. Even though you'll be living farther away from me, we'll still see each other at school, and we can meet whenever you're feeling lonely."

Her eyes closed and she leaned back. "... hey, do you want to know what I wished for?" She opened her eyes and stared up at the stars. "That wish I made during that meteor shower."

"No." I shook my head firmly. "It doesn't work like that. If you tell anyone what you wished for, before it actually comes true, then it will never happen."

The stars above my head twinkled as I slowly stood up from the bench and offered my hand to C.C. "It's time to go home. It's pretty late, and we need our energy for tomorrow."

She placed her small, warm hand in mine and nodded. "Yeah."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

After a long, mind-numbing conversation with my sisters about how the day went, I finally managed to break away and stagger back to my room. To be honest, they seemed to accept the fact that C.C. would have to return home. I opened the door to my room and found C.C. already fast asleep on my bed. I sighed in exasperation and walked over to the bed. "Hey..." I poked her cheek. "Go back to your room... Who said that you could sleep in my bed?"

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked innocently at me. "If you don't want me here, then you should kick me off the bed." Then she held her arms out toward me. "Unless... you want to join me?"

"And why should I spend the night with a witch? Who knows what sort of spell you might place on me when I fall asleep?"

Her face reddened and she pulled the sheets up over her face. From the bed, her muffled voice reached me. "B-Because, tonight, no matter what, I want to be with you. This is the last night we can be like this, so I don't want to s-sleep alone."

I pulled open the blankets and carefully slid into the bed. When I turned to face C.C., I smiled and brought her closer to me. "It may be the last night for now, but that doesn't mean we won't ever have this sort of time together again."

She relaxed and snuggled against my body as her breathing began to calm itself. "Thanks... Lelouch. Good night."

"Good night. Sleep well, Cera."

She was already asleep when those words left my mouth, but unconsciously, the corners of her mouth turned upwards into a gentle smile.

I watched her until I was certain she had fallen asleep before I carefully removed myself from her arms and got out of the bed. I walked over to the window and carefully opened it so it wouldn't creak and sat on the windowsill. I stared up at the full moon as I repeated the words my mother had told me moments before she had died.

_"You will fall for a woman who wishes for you on the stars, having seen you before only once from afar."_

_ "Through trial and error your relationship will be built, and once started, the flowers of your love will never wilt."_

_ "But your one decision will save or doom it all, follow your heart and you will never fall."_

_ "Your right choice will leave you running out of breath, resigned to a life forsaken by death."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - A New Beginning<strong>


	22. Book II Chapter 6: The Brightest Day

**Author's note: **Wow! It's been almost a month since I've actually put out any sort of work! As you all probably know, I'm in college right now, and my workload can be a bit overwhelming at times. With that, and other obligations, I haven't had the time or energy to write as much as I want to. But, after on and off writing for a month, I proudly present the newest chapter to _Colors of My Soul_

Unfortunately, the true conflict and action of the story begins in the next chapter, but I felt like this would be a good introduction to it.

As for my update schedule from here on out, I probably will not be able to put out a chapter in less than a month. I don't like being so slow and making you guys wait for releases, but I have no choice at this point.

But, enough of that! Please enjoy the newest chapter of _Colors of My Soul_!

Feel free to leave feedback in the form of a review or a PM, and as always, thanks for reading!

~TabiNoTochuu

* * *

><p><strong>Book II<strong>

**Chapter 6 - The Brightest Day**

I laid back in my bed and stared up at the ceiling. It had been only a few days since I had bid farewell to C.C. as she stepped back into the limousine that would take her back to her father's mansion. These last few days had seemed extraordinarily long, and I found myself actually looking forward to the coming day of school. Even if it meant I had to sit through lessons that covered things I had learned a long time ago, if I could see C.C., even for a little time, then it would all be worth it. There was a soft knock on my door. "Ah, come in."

The door opened and Euphy stuck her head into my room. "You seem quite happy, onii-chan. Even though C.C. left, you're still going around with the same smile on your face. You're even looking forward to going to school."

I pursed my lips thoughtfully. "I guess you're right. Then again, I've never met someone who could change me as much as she did."

She smiled and tossed my jacket at me. "I'm glad you found someone special. Now, if you don't get up, you're going to be late for school."

I jumped out of bed and grabbed my alarm clock. Sure enough, there were only fifteen minutes before I had to be at school. And school was around twenty minutes away. I threw on my clothes and jumped out of bed. After a hurried greeting to Nunally, I ran through the door. _If I just run, I can definitely get there on time..._

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

Naturally, I didn't make it. I pulled myself through the door to the classroom around fifteen minutes after class had already started. I received several strange looks, but no one really said anything to me, though I did hear a few snickers. As I walked to my seat, I caught C.C.'s eye, and she smiled sympathetically at me.

The rest of the class period passed rather uneventfully, and I survived to the lunch period with no other events. Ever since she had returned to her father's C.C. had a new habit at lunch. She would bring a homemade bento for both herself and me, and we would eat it together on the roof. Like always, she walked over to me with two bentos in her hands. "Lelouch, let's go eat. I'm sure you're tired from running to school today."

I took one of them from her and walked with her up to the roof. We sat along the wall and opened our bentos. Today, she had made a few rice balls with some egg omelets as a side dish. And, like always, it was incredibly delicious, and I praised her cooking wholeheartedly with my mouth stuffed. However, as I ate, I noticed that C.C. had barely touched her food. "Is there something wrong?"

She jumped and turned to look at me before she smiled. Even though it looked normal, I could tell that she had forced that smile and that there was something wrong. "You're just imagining things again. I'm fine, Lelouch. Really!"

"No, you're not. You can tell me what's wrong. I'm here to help you, no matter what happens."

She sighed and dropped her act. Her smile slipped off her face and she stared into the air. "My father... he told me that he would be holding a party in a few days. However, when I asked, he told me that you were not to come to the party. I can't understand why he wouldn't want you to come though..."

My mind tried to process why he would not want me to come to the party. I may be a commoner, but there was no way that someone could tell without asking me directly. No matter how hard I tried to grasp the situation at hand, there were no possible options that I could see. "I don't understand either... but if he doesn't wish for me to come, then there is no reason for me to be there."

C.C. glared at me. "Of course there is! If you're not there, then who am I going to spend the entire night with? My father's business associates? I don't think so."

"But... how am I going to get into the party? I don't have an invitation, and I don't have any clothes that would be appropriate for the party even if you could get me an invitation..."

She winked at me and grabbed my arm. "I plan on fixing that right now. Let's hurry back to the classroom. We'll get our bags then head out. I think there are several stores on the way to your house that we can stop by..."

"Wait! Don't go deciding things on your own! I never even said that I wanted to go to this party! If I'm not welcome there, then maybe I shouldn't go. Besides, what can I do at such a high-class party? I can't even make conversation with the other patrons..."

She smiled and pulled me through the door. "That's why I'm gonna spend the next few days teaching you how to act like the rest of them, so you'll be able to blend in!" She hesitated for a second and then added softly, "And... I don't know what I would do if you weren't there with me."

At those words, my heart flipped around in my chest. Truthfully, I was happy to spend even more time than usual with her, but the idea of going to such a party made me uneasy. For some reason, I had a bad feeling that something terrible was going to happen at the party. But, when she said it like that, there was no way I could refuse her. "... all right. For the next few days, I'm in your care."

"Great! Then, I'll be staying over at your house for a few days. I'll call my father and tell him that I'll be staying at a friend's house for a few days for a project. Well, in a sense, that's true, but there's no need to tell him the full truth."

I nodded thoughtfully, then everything she said hit me. "Wait! Who said you were staying over at my house?! That's not something you can decide!"

She gave me a hurt look. "You don't want me to stay over?"

"I-It's not that... But, you can't..."

Seeing my hesitation, she took it as her cue to destroy my argument. "Then, there shouldn't be a problem, right? We better leave now, otherwise the shops we need to go to will be closed!"

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

**Three hours later...**

I dropped the uncountable number of bags I was carrying onto the floor and took off my shoes before stumbling into the hallway. C.C. followed and gave me a slap on the back before she placed her single bag on the floor and walked into the house. "... It's been so long since I've been here! Nothing's changed at all. It's still the same place that welcomed me all that time ago."

Suddenly, there was a small shout of surprise from inside the house. "Euphy-neechan, I heard someone's voice in the hallway! It... sounded like C.C.!"

There was the sound of running feet as Euphy ran out of the living room, followed closely by Nunally in her wheelchair. They excitedly greeted C.C. and talked with her for a while before their conversation turned to why she had come over. "Well... I'm going to stay here for a few days and teach your brother how to act like a proper gentleman so that he can come to the party my father is hosting this weekend."

With the help of my sisters, we carried the bags upstairs, where my training officially began. From inside the bags, C.C. pulled out various clothes, all very formal-looking, and all VERY expensive. I couldn't help but feel extremely out of place as I stared at the famous brands that I would never have even dreamed of wearing. She picked out a shirt and tie to go with the suit she had gotten and handed them all to me. "Go ahead and put that on. We might as well make sure you look the part before you act it."

Uncomfortably, I took the clothes and walked to the door, heading for the bathroom. I hadn't moved a few feet before I felt her hand pull me back. "Where do you think you're going? You're going to put it on right here so that I can see how it looks on you. Then, I can change the combination if its not too good."

My face reddened as my mind processed her words. "I c-can't just change clothes here! If you want to stay, at least wait outside until I'm done changing..."

She smirked at me and walked over to sit on my bed. "Are you embarrassed? There really shouldn't be anything to feel ashamed about, right? Besides... we've done more than just this."

"S-Shut up! You're making it sound worse than it actually is... And no matter what, I'm not going to be comfortable changing in front of a girl."

She sighed and turned her back to me. "There. Does that make you feel better? It's not like I was going to look. I thought that might be easier if you were in the same room as me so we can check out your outfits."

I sighed and began to undress. The pants and shirt she had picked out were top-grade and extremely comfortable. However, I shuddered to think what each article must have cost. With the shirt came a red silk tie. On top of that was a loose-fitting black vest and a heavier suit jacket on top of that. I nervously adjusted my collar and buttoned up the vest and suit top. "Uh... I'm finished..."

C.C. turned around and stared at me for a moment, apparently lost for words. "Lelouch... I don't want to admit it, but you look great in those. It's like you were meant to wear formal clothes."

I walked through the door and into the bathroom. I stood there, transfixed at my own reflection as I stared into the mirror. The person in front of me did not look like me at all. The normally dull and plain clothes I wore were replaced by a magnificent suit, and my hair, normally long and messy, had somehow been combed more or less to one side. In that mirror, I saw not me, but the person I had so longed to become, rich, powerful, and confident.

I was so distracted that I didn't notice when C.C. walked up behind me and placed her arms around my body. "It really suits you. As long as we can make you talk and act like an aristocrat, you should have no problems at all blending in at the party."

"What things are you going to teach me? I'm sure you're aware that I know nothing at all about acting like an aristocrat. I'm not sure I can accomplish this in the few days we have left."

She let go of my body and began to pace around, her finger on her lips. "Well... there are numerous factors in acting the part, but most of them aren't going to be important in this situation. The first thing I will teach you will be how to talk like the other rich people. Secondly, we're going to have to provide you with some sort of false identification so that people won't suspect you're actually not a member of a major company. Third, and probably most importantly, we need to teach you how to dance."

I nodded thoughtfully until my mind processed everything she said. "Wait! H-how to dance?! You never mentioned anything like that! I thought that this was just a party!"

She gave me a look. "Yeah, but there's also going to be ballroom dancing and such. As my partner, it would be embarrassing for me to be with someone who can't even take the lead on the dance floor. Didn't I mention it to you?"

"Obviously not. How am I possibly going to learn all this in such a short amount of time? Talking and the identification should be easy enough, it's the dancing that makes me worried."

C.C. grinned at me. "I see the frail and weak boy doesn't want to overexert himself in front of a pretty girl like me, huh?"

"Ugh... I can already tell that this is going to be a very trying few days..."

She smiled brilliantly and walked over to my computer and popped a CD into the hard drive. "Let's start with dancing, since it's the thing we probably have to work on the most. I'll go slowly and teach you the steps."

With the push of a button, soft classical music flowed through the speakers and filled the room. C.C. walked up to me and placed one of her hands on my shoulder, and one of mine on her waist. With her other hand in mine, she slowly began to twirl and spin, trying to teach me the steps to ballroom dancing.

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

**Several hours later...**

"No, no, no! That's not what I taught you! You were supposed to do it like this."

I growled in frustration and sat down in my bed. We had been practicing to the sound of music for nearly four hours now. No matter how hard I tried, I hadn't been able to get it right. At the moment, I couldn't stand even another second of this. "I'm done. We can try again some other day."

C.C. stared at me for a brief moment and then turned away and turned off the music. "Alright, if that's how you see it, then we can take a break. I'll teach you about mannerisms and how you should talk later tonight."

I groaned and stood myself up. Just then, there was a soft knock on the door as Euphy stuck her head through the doorway. "I made dinner... it's nothing special, but it seemed like you were really busy, so I wanted to do something for you."

Normally, this would have astonished me, as Euphy, though a talented person, was a mediocre cook at best. If she could stay away from cooking, she normally would. But now, in my state, I could only manage a grunt of acknowledgment before I walked toward the door. "... Thanks, Euphy."

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

I sat back with a satisfied sigh. After the filling, though slightly off-taste dinner, I was a great deal less moody and I was even looking forward to the lesson C.C. was about to teach me. I got up from the table and brought the dishes into the kitchen and began to wash them. I heard soft footsteps behind me and I turned to see C.C. behind me. "I'll be over in just a few minutes, let me just clean up these dishes."

She nodded, but didn't leave. She seemed to be fidgeting, as if there was something she wanted to say to me, but she was too afraid to say it. I sighed and put down the dish that I had been in the middle of drying. I reached out and pulled her into my arms. "What's wrong?"

"... Am I just forcing you to go to this party? Do you really want to go, or are you only considering going because I asked you to accompany me?"

I stayed silent for a second, shocked that she had asked me such a question. However, in that brief moment, C.C. turned away from me and tried to pull away from me. In response, I pulled her closer to myself and hugged her tightly. "... Don't be stupid. Even if I was forcing myself to go, I would be doing so because I could be with you. It's not a burden to me. I'm just a little tired, that's all."

She slowly turned around and stared at me. "Lelouch... can I tell you something?"

"... Of course."

She bit her lip and slowly reached into her shirt to pull out a necklace. On the necklace was a delicate gold ring. "This necklace was something my mother gave me many years ago. However I hadn't worn this in a while since I had left it at home when I ran away. But, when I put it on again, I noticed there was something different about it."

She unclasped the necklace's fastener and placed it into my hands. I held up the ring threaded on the thin gold chain. With shaking hands, I turned it so I could read the engraved words in it. For a long moment, I was silent as I stared at the ring in my hands. There, clearly engraved on the gold were two words. _Lelouch Lamperouge._

"I've had that necklace for as long as I could remember. There were no words or engravings on it anywhere before. But, after I met you, your name appeared on it."

She stood on her tiptoes and planted a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Now, more than ever, I'm certain that we were destined to meet like this. Perhaps... in another life, we were together and we vowed to find each other again."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Maybe..."

She winked and gave me a mischievous grin. "Now that that's out of the way, let's go and teach you how to act like a proper gentleman. Heaven knows you need these lessons."

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

After working for a couple of hours, I managed to, more or less, learn how to act and speak in a manner that C.C. found satisfactory. I bid Euphy and Nunally good-night, then headed upstairs to my room, desperate for a good night's sleep.

When I opened the door to my room, I found, instead of an empty bed welcoming me, someone already sleeping in it. I sighed and poked her on the cheek. "C.C... this is my bed, you know? If you want to sleep, there's always the guest room..."

Her hand reached out and grasped mine, and she sleepily opened her eyes to stare at me. "How rude of you to wake up a sleeping woman. Do you have no sense of manners?"

"W-what's with that attitude?"

She turned to face me and held out her arms. "Well, I guess I can forgive you this time. However, I'm not moving, and you have two choices. You can either sleep in the guest room and freeze to death, or you can sleep here with me."

My face turned red from embarrassment from her request. Though we had already done something like this, on more than one occasion, it was still embarrassing to hear the words come out of her mouth so casually. However, despite my embarrassment, I pulled up one side of the covers and slipped into the bed.

As I lay there in the dark, though my body was extraordinarily tired, my mind could not stop its activity. After some time, I brought myself to turn around, and I found myself staring directly into C.C.'s soft golden eyes. "What is it, Lelouch? You couldn't sleep?"

"How could I, in this situation? Besides, why aren't you asleep yet?"

She smiled knowingly. "Maybe, I'm awake because the same thing that's keeping you up is what's keeping me up."

"What do you mean?"

Her smile disappeared as she inched a little closer to me. "... I know why you're not so eager to go to this party with me, and I've had the same feeling. You were thinking that something bad is going to happen at the party, right?"

My eyes widened slightly as those words left her mouth. It was like she had just read my mind. Despite my own worries, it seemed like she had the same concerns as me. "... Yeah... I don't know, C.C... I just don't have a good feeling about this party."

She sighed and lightly brushed her lips against mine. "You idiot... I keep telling you to call me by my real name, but you never do..."

"S-Sorry... it's more of a habit now than anything else."

"But... Even if you don't have a good feeling about this party, I still want you there with me. Even if the world were to collapse around me, with you by my side, I will be able to make it through whatever life can throw at me."

I hugged her fiercely against me and laid my head on her shoulders. "Yeah... I'll always be there to support and protect you, no matter what happens."

I could feel her smile even though she wasn't facing my way as her breathing slowed and became more peaceful. "That's right... And that's why I love you, Lelouch. Promise me you'll stay with me forever..."

I closed my eyes and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah. I promise... Cera."

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

**Unknown Place**

"Abraham... why are you so intent on those two? You've been following their lives quite closely."

The man slowly stood up and turned to face the speaker. "My apologies, My Lord. But, I have a special interest in these two. This is a development I have to watch."

"Abraham... you know the code that binds the world together... You must not interfere with their lives, no matter how much you may want to push them toward the right path. Even if you know how the journey ahead will be, you cannot interfere."

The man in the robes bowed respectfully. "As you command, My Lord."

"I take it you already know how their journey will end?"

"I do not. Their path is twisted over many fates and choices that each has to make. With the right choices, happiness lies in wait at the end of their journey. However, even one wrong choice will send them along a path that may be filled with many hardships."

Abraham lowered his eyes back toward the image of the two asleep. "I wish you both luck, and I hope that when the time comes, you will both make the right choices and find true happiness."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - <strong>The Brightest Day<strong>**


	23. Book II Chapter 6 Ex: The Darkest Night

**Author's Note: **Well, I'm happy that I can write again on a more normal schedule. Homework is lessening up a bit, and I'm getting ready for a nice week long Thanksgiving break. This chapter is going to be a lot shorter than normal, mainly because it was supposed to be just a part of chapter 6, but I had a nice idea with the titles, and this additional chapter came to be.

I hope you enjoy the newest chapter of _Colors of My Soul_! If you have the time, please leave me a review or shoot me a PM. I'm always happy to get feedback from readers, especially since this time, I will be leaving you with a huge cliffhanger!

Until Next Time!

~TabiNoTochuu

And as always, thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Book II<strong>

**Chapter 6.5 – The Darkest Night**

I tugged at my collar as I squirmed around in front of the mirror. _As I thought, this was truly a bad idea... I never realized just how uncomfortable these clothes could be._ For a momentary respite, I undid the first button on my shirt and gave a sigh of relief as the tight chokehold it had on my neck loosened by a great deal.

Tonight was the night. After a few more days of practice and lessons, I was finally, at least in the eyes of C.C., ready to blend in with other members of the aristocracy. However, no matter what she said to reassure me, there was no way that I could feel at ease in such a situation. I jumped as I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around and was instantly struck speechless by the person before me.

Her long green hair had been neatly combed and flowed across her back. Her normal casual clothes had been replaced with a dress of pure white. Though she wore no makeup or jewelry except for a necklace, there was only one word that could be used to describe her. I caught her hand and continued to stare at her. "Cera... I don't know what to say."

To my surprise, her face turned a slight shade of red at my words. Nonetheless, she looked pleased, if not a little flustered by my compliment. "Are you ready, Lelouch?"

Just then, a sudden problem with our plan popped into my mind, a terrible time for such doubts to take root, but the inkling of doubt had been planted. "Cera... if I might ask, how will we be getting in? Wouldn't it seem strange to the other party-goers if you were to arrive at the party with a person they've never seen before? What's more, wouldn't your father recognize me instantly, especially if I stay near you?"

She laughed and turned toward the door. "I've already thought of a solution to the problem, and I've recruited the required people to help fix it. They've both agreed to it, and I'm sure you're familiar with both of them."

There was a timid knock on my door, and a trembling voice floated through from the other side. "Onii-chan... Um... Can I come in?"

"Of course."

The door opened to reveal Euphy, but she was not the same as the sister I knew and loved. Her normal clothes had also been replaced with a dress, but this one was in a shade of rosy pink. Contrary to C.C., she had a pair of stunning earrings on, as well as a necklace and more makeup than I've ever seen her wear before. I turned to C.C. "What's going on here?"

"Well, as you can see, she's going to be joining the party too!"

"I can see that! What I want to know is why!"

C.C. sighed and shook her head in frustration. "Since I cannot be seen going into the party with you, the easiest way would be for us to go in separately and find each other inside. Without exception, party-goers must have an escort, which is why I had Euphy help us."

"But what about her? Are you saying that we're going to leave her when we enter the party? And more importantly, since everyone must have an escort, who is yours?"

I felt a small tug on my sleeve, and looked down to see a red-faced Euphy staring at me. "... Can we not talk about this? It's embarrassing..."

"What do you mean?"

"W-Well... C.C. is going to have the person I like escort her, and she plans for us to switch partners once we get into the party. It's alright. He knows that I like him, and I'm sure he has feelings for me as well. This is why I can also use this opportunity tonight to confess my feelings to him."

My mind finally managed to fully process the situation, and once I understood, a smile formed on my face. "I see now... so you're going to confess to Suzaku, huh?"

Instantly, Euphy's face turned ten shades brighter as she heard my words. "W-Wh- H-H-How do you k-know about that?! I h-haven't told anyone but C.C... D-Did she tell you?"

I sighed and smiled at her innocent way of thinking. "Quite honestly, you're extremely easy to read. Even a young child could probably tell that you like him, and I'm pretty sure most people we know can guess that you like him."

"Wah! I didn't k-know I was so easy to r-r-read..."

I laid my hand on her head to calm her down. "However, that's probably one of your best traits. You never hide anything, and you always strive to make everyone have a happy ending, even if it may cost you your own happiness in return. You're just like him... you both live for the sake of others. And... I think that you would make the perfect couple. Good luck, Euphy."

Suddenly, C.C. clapped her hands and began to walk toward the front door. "Well, then, now that we've gotten that out of the way, shall we go? No doubt the party will be starting soon, and despite how much I want to, there's no way that I can be late to this party."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

**Thirty Minutes Later, Ciel Mansion**

We stepped out of the limousine to find Suzaku just outside of the gates, in a suit much like mine, but white with decorative pieces all over it, almost like a military jacket. "Lelouch! It's great to see you! And..." His eyes widened as he saw Euphy, standing behind me. "... Euphy... you look absolutely stunning tonight."

As I struggled not to laugh at his seriousness, I ushered them through the gates. "We should hurry, otherwise the party will start without us."

We walked through the massive gardens, making small talk along the way. At the main doors, we presented our invitations to the two employees there, who checked us off on a list and opened the doors for us to enter the mansion. Inside, everything had been changed so that the normally modern area had been turned into a ballroom straight from a fantasy scene.

The hall was lit from the light of thousands of candles, spread out in small holders across the hall. On one side was a massive dining area, with hundreds of tables spread out over a sort of courtyard, open to the elements. On the other side was the actual ballroom, with a complete orchestra playing and a dance floor large enough to hold all the guests.

"Wow... so this is what money can buy, huh?"

C.C. gave me a small punch and grabbed my hand. "Enough of that, its time we leave those two together. I want to dance a bit first before we check out what foods my father has prepared for tonight."

With a strangled yell, I was pulled directly across the entire ballroom and onto the dance floor. Once there, the training I did with C.C. seemed to kick in almost instinctively as I gently placed a hand on her waist. Before the orchestra began to play, I heard the mutters of those around us.

_Who's the person with her? Can it be that the heir to the Ciel family has finally found a suitor?_

_ Well... It's about damn time... But, I feel like he's going to be a reject just like all those other ones before him._

_ Just watch, I bet she's just toying with him. There aren't many people who can match her dancing style and speed, and she would never purposely lower her ability in front of so many people._

A small noise brought my attention back to C.C. "Don't worry about them, Lelouch. Let's show them what we can truly accomplish together, as a pair. Even the impossible becomes possible."

I smiled confidently and took her hand in mine. "Indeed. So, let's begin. Despite what you may think, I will be glad to get this part over with."

As if on cue, the orchestra began to play. For a few brief moments, we stood there in perfect silence as we took in the beat and flow of the song. Only when we had become immersed in the song could we be at our best, communicating in a way that didn't require words.

Before long, the dance floor cleared out until it was just us two in the center of a large crowd of people. The original remarks had long since disappeared, and only respectful and admiring comments were heard now from the mouths of the spectators. However, though my ears heard this, my mind did not process it as I swayed and moved to the beat of the music. I saw nothing but the woman in front of me, I heard nothing but the sound of our heartbeats, and I felt nothing but the warmth of her hand in mine.

Before I knew it, the final notes of the song rang out to deafening silence. For a few more moments after that, there was no noise at all. Then, all of a sudden, the cheers of hundreds of people rang out. I turned to look at C.C., who was staring at me with an odd expression on her face. "What is it?"

"Lelouch... when did you learn to dance so well? I know that you were pretty good after you learned from me, but I don't remember you ever being this good."

"Well... after I saw how terrible I was during our practice, I decided to look into some techniques and practice them in my spare time... If I can make you happy tonight, then that's all that matters to me."

I bowed and held out my hand to her. "If I may take your hand? I believe you wished to check out the dining selection tonight?"

She giggled and allowed me to take her hand. "Lead on, Mr. Lamperouge."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

The gigantic dining area was filled with tables laden with hundreds of various dishes from all over the world. For a while, we just sampled the various foods, happy to try out the new, exotic and unique tidbits. While people came over to talk with C.C., I made small talk with those who came over to see the person who had been the partner of C.C.

More or less, I was able to respond in ways that didn't arouse any suspicion, but the talks left me completely drained of energy, and I headed out to a sort of garden area connected to the dining room. I sat down on a stone bench and sighed, watching my breath steam out in the cold air. Just then, I felt a warm hand on my face as someone sat down next to me. "You'll catch a cold if you stay out here..."

"I know... But I need a bit of a break from those people in there. It feels like I'm in someone else's skin when I speak with them. It just doesn't feel real."

I stared up at the stars for a few moments, then sighed once more. "Cera... there's something that I've wanted to tell you for a while now, but I've never actually managed to say it. But, right now, this is something I have to say to you, no matter what."

She stared at me in surprise, and nodded seriously, realizing what I had to say was an important matter to me. I stood up and took a few deep breaths before I reached into my pocket. I dropped to one knee in front of C.C., ignoring her gasp of surprise as I opened my hand, revealing the gold ring with her name carved into it. "Cera... Ever since I met you, I felt like there was a connection between us that I can not explain. However, there is one thing that I am sure of, and that is, in our short time together, I had fallen in love with the person that you are."

I lightly gripped her hand and held out the ring with my other hand. "I may not be the best person for you, but I hope that you will take me into your care. Cera... Will you marry me?"

C.C. laid her other hand over mine, and laughed while tears ran down her face. "What do you think? I've been waiting for so long for those words... My answer, no matter what happens, will always be the same. Yes, Lelouch. I will."

I slipped the ring onto her finger and laughed in exhilaration. She stood up and threw her arms around my neck, almost knocking me over. Together, we spun around the courtyard, lost in our own joy.

She stopped when we neared the entrance to the dining area and let go of me. "I think we should savor this night before it ends. I would love it if you accompanied me for another dance."

I bowed deeply and offered her my hand. "Your wish is my command. Shall we?"

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

**One Hour Later...**

I was at a table after another successful, and extremely fun dance. C.C. and I had both decided to take a rest and get some drinks before we returned, but she had seen her father and had gone to greet him while refilling her drink. As I waited, two familiar figures pushed their way out of the crowd and plopped themselves down at the table. "Onii-chan, where's C.C.?"

"She went to talk with her father, and to get something else to drink. She should be back shortly." I leaned in with an interested look on my face. "So? What about you two? Are you having fun?"

Euphy blushed and I noticed her hold on Suzaku's arm. "I see... I'm glad that you two are having fun as well."

"Lelouch, aren't you in a better mood than normal? I would have assumed that you would have been reluctant to go to such a party."

I scratched my head in embarrassment. "Normally, yes, I would be reluctant, but tonight, I did something that even I found to be surprising." I took a deep breath. "I proposed to the daughter and heir to one of the largest empires in Japan, and she accepted me. There's no reason for me to not be happy."

For a second, there was only shocked silence from the two of them before they began to shower me with their congratulations. Just then, an amplified voice rang through the building. _"To all my guests, I hope that you are all having a wonderful time. If I may take a few minutes of your time away tonight, I have a rather special speech to give."_

We stood up with the other party-goers and stood below a large balcony overlooking the entire main hall. C.C. walked out with her father and another person that I didn't recognize, though he looked around the same age as me. Her father cleared his throat and began to speak. "Once again, it gives me great pleasure to see so many of my friends here tonight. The topic I wish to speak about is something that I'm sure you have all heard me discuss before. As you all know, my daughter has been adamant in her choice of suitors, crushing the hopes of all those who have come to court her."

A murmur of conversation buzzed through the crowd at those words, and a chill began to run through my body. "However, as she is getting closer to becoming the next head of the Ciel family, I finally had to make a decision. That is why I announce my daughter's marriage to the son of one of the largest manufacturing empires in the Chinese Federation."

The blood drained from my face and C.C.'s face in an instant, and I nearly missed his final words. "Should anyone wish to challenge my decision, they must prove that they can not only win the heart of my daughter, but also win my approval. But, if no one manages to oppose this decision by the end of the month, then I will finalize my daughter's marriage to you... Mao."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6.5 - The Darkest Night<strong>


	24. Book II Chapter 7: Ultimatum

**Author's Note: **Finals are done, I'm finally back home, everything is awesome! After a long struggle, I managed to finish the seventh chapter to _Virtues of the Heart_, sometime on my flight, somewhere between Colorado and Wisconsin. I hate to say it, but this chapter is going to be a bit dull. The real excitement is yet to come, and I have to build up to it somehow.

With Winter Break now upon me, I think I'll be able to put out chapters a bit more frequently than before, but it still probably won't be more than a chapter every two weeks or so. Book Two is getting closer and closer to its conclusion, and I actually want to finish it as quickly as possible so that I can start work on the final book and conclusion.

For now, that seems to be it! I hope you enjoy the newest chapter to the _Colors of My Soul_ series.

If you can, I would love it if you could leave me a review or send me a PM with any feedback you may have. And, as always, thank you for reading!

~TabiNoTochuu

* * *

><p><strong>Book 2<strong>

**Chapter 7 - Ultimatum**

I pushed my way through the crowd of people, not even noticing their mutters of disapproval as I forced my way toward the tables of the dining area. I all but collapsed into a chair and covered my face with a hand as I tried to calm my mind. _Calm down, Lelouch... Losing it here will do me no good and it'll won't help me win Cera back from that man._

"... Onii-chan... I'm sorry."

I glanced up and saw Euphy and Suzaku standing there, both with extremely worried expressions on their faces. I smiled slightly to try and reassure them, but I could tell that they did not believe me. "... This seems bad, but there's something else hidden here. Do you remember in his little speech where he told us that, 'Anyone who opposes my decision will have to prove that they can win both the heart of my daughter and my approval'?"

They both nodded, not seeing my point. I continued, somewhat more composed than I had been earlier. "I believe that her father is, in an indirect and irrevocable way, offering me a challenge. I had already met him before, and it felt like he liked me, but he refused to accept me because I was just another commoner."

"What are you going to do, Lelouch? You know that we'll support you through this. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me."

I smiled gratefully at Suzaku. "Thank you. I may need that help sooner than you may think. I'll think of something, and I'll put it into effect before this month's up."

Just then, I was almost knocked off my seat as someone practically tackled me. I calmly regained my balance and looked down into the tearful face of C.C. Although it would have been better had I not seen her right now, at the same time, her presence gave me a new found strength and determination to succeed in my endeavors. "Cera... please don't cry in front of me. Gather your strength, and trust in me. I'll find a way to get us through this. Even if it takes every second of my time for the next month, I'll get your father to accept me. I promise."

In response, she only hugged me to herself tighter. Between sobs, she tried to talk, but it was so broken up that I couldn't understand exactly what she was trying to say to me. However, the meaning behind her words was immediately clear to me. "Don't worry. I promise that I'll succeed. Promise me that even if your father orders you to stay away from me that you'll wait for me."

She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath to try and compose herself and nodded with a smile on her face. "I p-promise. Even if it takes you forever, I promise to wait for you."

Just then, I felt someone step forward, close to me, and I looked up into the face of C.C.'s father. Though his face was neutral, I could tell his eyes held a degree of sadness. Instantly, I didn't forgave him for what he had done, as he had probably had to do it to keep face. I slowly stood up and stared into his eyes. In a loud voice, so that everyone around me could hear, I spoke. "Sir, I recall that you said that anyone who wishes to oppose your decision of your daughter's marriage can do so after winning her heart and your approval. Am I correct in my assumption that the offer still stands?"

He inclined his head slightly. "Of course. This offer is open to anyone, as long as they can complete the challenge that I set for them and win my daughter's heart."

I nodded and looked around. A large crowd had gathered, and now was the perfect time for me to make my announcement. "Then I challenge your decision. I do not believe this... Mao... is the right person for your daughter. My name is Lelouch Lamperouge, and I will do what should be impossible for someone of my standing. Though it may not seem so, I am a commoner. However, I will do what no commoner can do and win both your approval as well as the heart of your daughter."

The look in his eyes instantly changed to respect when he saw my unbreakable will. "What do you propose to do?"

I took a deep breath and grinned. "In one month, I will rise from being a commoner to being a member of the aristocracy. Using my own intelligence and nothing else, I will turn what little I have now into a good-sized fortune."

He laughed loudly. "An interesting challenge. You are indeed an unique man, Mr. Lamperouge. Very well. I accept the terms of this challenge. In one month, you must have made enough to be considered a member of the aristocracy. And since if you were to succeed, you would eventually go on to run the Ciel Corporation, you must prove that you have earned the same as what I have in this bank account." He took a napkin and wrote a figure on it.

My eyes bulged slightly at the number on the napkin. Though it may not seem like much to these people, the amount listed was enough to keep my sisters and I living in luxury for the rest of our lives, with enough left over for another three generations. At the bottom, he wrote out a series of numbers and letters and put a small key on the side. He winked at me and then turned to leave. "I wish you luck, Mr. Lamperouge. If you do manage to pull this off, then you will have made history as the only person to have made the sum of 850 million yen in a period of one month as a commoner."

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

**30 minutes later, Lamperouge Residence**

"Lelouch... I know that you said that you would complete the challenge set forth by C.C.'s father, but don't you think his challenge is too impossible?! There's no way that you can possibly make 850 million yen in just a month! I know you're smart, and you probably have some sort of plan in mind, but the time you have to accomplish this is completely insane!"

I held up a hand to stop Suzaku's arguments. I had already anticipated that he would put up an argument. "Suzaku... I know you don't think that this is possible, but you're right. I do have a plan to see this through, as long as I have your help."

He gritted his teeth and walked around the room. "Lelouch, you know that I want to help you in anyway that I can. I'm your friend, and I want to see you with C.C. as much as you want to be with her. However, I don't see any way for you to get through this."

I opened my mouth to respond, when there was a sudden knock on the door. Everyone looked up in surprise. I got up and walked to the door and looked through the window before I unlocked the door to let in a red-eyed C.C., still in the dress from this evening. She stared at me for a few seconds before she collapsed into my arms. "H-Hey! Pull yourself together!"

The others heard my yell and, with their help, we managed to carry C.C. into the living room and laid her on the couch. Her breathing was shallow and quick, and even from a distance, I could tell that she was burning up. "Euphy... get me a bowl of water and some clean towels. Suzaku, I need you to get some medicine from the bathroom, go into the medicine cabinet, and its the bottle on the second tier, fourth from the left."

They rushed off to get the respective items I requested while I sat next to the bed and kept a firm grip on C.C.'s hand. "... You idiot... you were in such a rush to come here that you overexerted yourself, didn't you?" I laughed slightly. "But then again, that's just like you."

Euphy came with the water and the towels, and I quickly soaked one in the cool water and gently laid it on C.C.'s forehead. She stirred slightly, but did not open her eyes. When Suzaku rushed over with the medicine, I slipped a spoonful of the medicine through her lips and dripped a little water into her mouth to help the medicine go down. "She'll be fine. She must have been under a lot of stress this evening, so it's not too surprising to see this happen." I turned to Suzaku. "Go home, Suzaku. You've done more than enough for today. I'll call you tomorrow so that we can meet and discuss my plan."

He sighed and held up his hands in defeat. "I got it. In that case, I'll see you tomorrow, Lelouch... I do hope that you have something amazing in store."

"You know me, if my first plan doesn't succeed, I'll have three more to use as backups."

With a wave, Suzaku opened the door and left, leaving just me and Euphy in the living room with C.C. "Euphy, you should go to bed too. You're going to catch a cold in those clothes, and you've seen your own share of excitement today."

"What about C.C., onii-chan? She can't spend the night on the couch..."

I carefully picked C.C. up in my arms and walked toward my room. "I'll let her sleep in my bed tonight. I'm not so cold-hearted that I'd make a sick girl sleep on the floor."

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

I opened the door to my room and laid her on my bed. _Crap... now that I think about it, she can't sleep in those clothes either... they're probably dirty and sleeping in a dress can't be comfortable, no matter how you look at it._ I gulped and shook C.C.'s shoulder. "Hey... you need to change into pajamas, otherwise you won't be able to sleep well. Or you'll wake up with a rash or something. C'mon... wake up for just a little bit, then I promise you can go back to sleep."

She made a small noise and opened her eyes. "Le...louch... I don't have any strength left in me... My body feels like it's on fire..."

"It's because you overexerted yourself in getting here. That, along with the fact that its pretty cold tonight caused you to come down with a cold..."

She blushed all of a sudden. "Can... Can y-you... um... c-c-c-change my clothes for me?"

"W-What?! T-There's no w-w-way I can do that! Just hurry up and get up and do it yourself."

She pouted and turned her head away from me. "And here I thought you cared about me... besides, its not like this is the most embarrassing thing we've done."

"It is!"

She thought for a second before her face fell. "Oh... you're right. But still, it's only to help me change. There's nothing to be afraid of, right?"

My face as red as it could be, I raised my hands in utter defeat. "Alright, Alright. I'll do it... Just... p-promise me that you're not using this for something else."

She smiled innocently at me. "What do you mean, Lelouch?"

"Never mind! Now, sit up... We'll start with the shirt." I picked up the t-shirt I had gotten from Euphy and laid it out on the bed. "U-Um... H-How do I g-g-get the dress off?"

"T-There's a zipper on the back..."

I carefully undid the zipper and began to pull the dress off her body. With the current situation, I couldn't help but feel even more embarrassed as I continued to take off the dress. Once it was almost off her body, I closed my eyes and held out the pajama top for her to stick her head and arms into. With that, it was easier for me to continue, though I couldn't help but still feel more than a little awkward.

With my eyes still more or less closed, I helped her into the pants and helped her adjust herself on my bed before I pulled the covers up to her neck. "Take it easy for a bit. You shouldn't strain yourself so much." I walked to the door and turned off the lights. "I'll come check up on you in a bit. Let me know if you need anything, alright?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. "... Thanks, Lelouch."

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

I let out a sigh as I stepped out of the bathroom. As I walked through the living room, I felt a slight breeze blow through my still-wet hair. I noticed that the door to the patio was slightly open. On the edge of the patio, I could see a person sitting, bundled up in a bunch of blankets. I quietly opened the sliding door and sat down next to her. "You'll get even worse if you stay outside in this cold weather."

C.C. jumped slightly at my sudden appearance. However, she turned back to stare out at the dark night sky. I tapped her shoulder and she opened the blankets enough for me to cover myself with them as well. "What are you thinking about?"

"Why does it feel like the world doesn't want us to be together? Ever since we've met, nothing has gone the way we've wanted them to go." She laid her head on my shoulder and continued to stare off into the distance. "It's as if we are being punished for something... We are closer than anything else, yet we can't seem to be together."

She laughed bitterly as tears rolled down her cheeks. I was alarmed to see this degree of distress from her, but I decided to stay silent until she calmed down. I put my arm around her and held her close while she cried on my shoulder. After a few minutes, her breathing slowed and she slumped against me. "Come on, Cera... Let's go back inside."

I helped her to her feet and we slowly walked inside. I closed the sliding door to make sure the freezing cold wind would not make it into the house. Back in my room, I helped her back into the bed and sat down on the edge and held her hand. "... Your fever is going up again... You shouldn't have gone outside..."

She smiled gently. "I'm sorry... It's just that... seeing the stars, especially on a clear night like this, really helps me calm down and lets me think through things without looking over details."

I stroked her hair and brushed it away from her face. "I see... Well, next time, pick a day and time when you aren't sick, and when it's not so cold out."

For a few minutes, there was no sound in the room except for the buzzing of the lights and the sound of wind outside. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand grasp mine. "Lelouch... I was thinking about something, and I want to tell you about it." She turned and looked out the window with a half smile on her face. "I want us to go to the top of that mountain over there and go stargazing together."

"That's not too hard of a request. We can go tomorrow night if your fever goes down."

She shook her head. "That's not what I meant... I want us to go there after this is over, together."

My face turned slightly red as I grasped her meaning. However, I smiled and held her in my arms. "Alright then. I promise." I looked over her shoulder at the stars outside my window. "When this is all over, I promise that I'll take you stargazing there."

She closed her eyes and with a final smile, laid her head against the pillow. Within moments, her breathing had evened out as sleep took its hold on her. I stayed up for a few minutes longer before I planted a kiss on her forehead and laid back. Within seconds, my eyelids closed.

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

I groaned as I felt a tap on my forehead. I cracked open my eyes and stared at the glowing display on the alarm clock near my face. It took me a few seconds to fully understand what the numbers meant. "Cera... It's four in the morning... Why did you wake me up at this time?"

I shifted my body in order to face her. She looked just as sleepy as I did, but her face was tense and filled with worry. "What's wrong?"

She sat up in the bed and stared out of the window at the still dark world outside. "Lelouch... This might sound absolutely crazy, but I have a request to make right now." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "T-Take me stargazing now, please."

I stared at her for a moment before I laid back and sighed. "Are you serious? It's four in the morning! The stars are about to be gone for all we know... And anyways, why now? We could have gone tomorrow."

She shook her head. "I d-don't know... It just feels like something terrible is going to happen soon that may prevent us from doing so in the future... I don't know why I think this, but I also don't think I'm wrong."

I pushed myself upright and gathered her up in my arms. "Don't worry about it. Nothing bad is going to happen, alright? I'm here with you. Let's just go back to sleep. I promise that I will take you stargazing, just not tonight. As soon as all this is over, we can go anywhere in the world to see the stars."

She seemed unconvinced, but she lied down again and closed her eyes. "Maybe you're right... Perhaps I'm just overly worried these few days."

Just as I laid back and prepared to go back to sleep, my eyes happened to focus on the starry night. At that moment, a single shooting star raced across that specific patch of sky. However, it was unlike any other shooting star I had ever seen before. Not only was it significantly longer and larger, but it was also a light red in color. I just had enough time to wonder what such a comet meant before I fell asleep once more.

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

Sunlight filtered in through my blinds as the first rays of the sun hit the house. I groaned as one particularly intense beam hit me directly in the eyes. "... Perfect... Cera... it's time to get up..."

There was no answer from behind me, and I sighed, assuming that she was still fast asleep. "Hey, it's time to get up. Come on, now. Don't be so lazy and get-" I turned around to see her half of the bed empty. "... up?"

I flung the covers off of myself and jumped out of bed. "Cera? Are you in the bathroom?"

There was no answer, and I headed downstairs, prepared for the worst. Just as I hit the bottom step, there was a noise from the kitchen akin to a hand grenade going off in a box. Just then, black smoke started to pour out of the kitchen. I raced inside to find C.C., frantically running around the kitchen, trying to get the smoke out, which seemed to be coming from the oven.

"W-What are you doing?! Quick, open a window!"

At the sound of my voice, she jumped in surprise and dropped the pot of water she was holding, completely drenching herself and further adding to the mess in the kitchen. I ran in and opened all the windows I could and took whatever was in the oven outside. After a few minutes, the smoke had more or less circulated out of the room, and I was able to breathe again.

I grabbed a towel and began to wipe the floor when C.C. ran towards me and flung her arms around me. "I-I'm s-s-sorry!"

I gave a small sigh, but once I saw her tearful face, there was nothing I could do but forgive her. "What were you trying to do there? From what I could see and smell, it looked like you were creating a new biological weapon to use in combat."

She wiped her eyes and punched me lightly. "D-Don't make fun of me... I was thinking that you would like it if... I made you breakfast and served it to you in bed..."

Her face was bright crimson as she said this, and I almost laughed at the innocent nature of what she had been doing. Well, to be honest, the pan of... stuff outside looked somewhat like food, and I couldn't say I didn't appreciate her efforts. "What were you trying to make?"

C.C.'s face reddened even further as her voice grew softer. "A... A p-p-p-pizza."

"Was this your first time cooking?"

She nodded shamefully and hung her head in front of me, completely embarrassed. "I t-t-tried to follow the instructions on the internet... I don't know why it did something like that..."

I took a look at the oven, which had been turned up to the highest possible heat setting. "What temperature did the recipe tell you to set the oven for?"

She looked up, surprised. "Eh? Um... Three hundred degrees, if I remember correctly."

"Then why is the oven set for six hundred degrees?"

I almost laughed at the bewildered face she made when I asked her this. "B-But... if I was supposed to set it to three hundred... wouldn't setting it to six hundred make it finish twice as fast?"

This time, I couldn't stop the laughter that had built up inside of me all this time. I laughed harder than I ever had before, so much that it hurt. Every time I was about to stop, the look on her face set me off once more. After some time, I finally managed to stop laughing and looked over at C.C. She had an expression on her face that seemed to be half confused and half offended. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It seems like I'm going to have to teach you all about cooking before your next attempt. How about this? You can help me make breakfast, and I'll teach you what I can in that time."

Her face brightened up and she nodded enthusiastically before she jumped to her feet. For the next couple of hours, I set to work making breakfast for me, C.C., my sisters, and Suzaku, who should be arriving sometime in the early afternoon. For someone who had no idea how to cook, C.C. was a fast learner, and she was soon able to take in enough to be able to make the omelets.

We set the table and brought out the food just as Suzaku arrived. I called Euphy and Nunally downstairs and sat at the end of the table. After some initial greetings, we began breakfast.

"Lelouch... I'm still curious as to what your plan is. I still don't see how you can possibly make that much money in a month. Your time is already dwindling, and all odds are against you."

I turned to Suzaku and smiled. "Perfect timing. Since everybody is here right now, I can tell you all about my plan."

I looked around the table and grinned confidently before I continued. "It's not exactly simple, but it will almost certainly work. I call it..."

"Zero Requiem."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - <strong>Ultimatum<strong>**


	25. Book II Chapter 8: Betrayal::Retribution

**Author's note: **After much procrastination and a LOT of brainstorming, I finally managed to get the 8th chapter of _Virtues of the Heart_ finished! Wow... Now that I look back, it's been quite a long time since I first started writing (almost a year, in fact). The end of the story draws near, and with it, the start of the next book, and the final installation in the _Colors of My Soul _series. The story will continue and conclude with chapter 10, though there will be an epilogue after that as well (or maybe chapter 10 will be the epilogue. I don't know yet).

Book III will be shorter than the first two books, since it's not going to be AU or anything like that. I have the general storyline set out, but it's still a work very much in progress.

As for this chapter, a familiar face shows up once more, though her role may not be as prominent as you may think.

I hope you enjoy the newest chapter of _Colors of My Soul_, and as always, thanks for reading!

Until Next Time,

~TabiNoTochuu

P.S. Requiem - any piece of music composed or performed as a memorial to a dead person or persons

P.S.S. Stupid character limit... Chapter's title needed to be shortened.

* * *

><p><strong>Book 2<strong>

**Chapter 8 - Betrayal and Retribution**

"Zero... Requiem? Doesn't that sound a bit... I don't know, strange?"

I glared at Suzaku, now a bit embarrassed at the name that I had chosen for my plan. However, I forced down that feeling and continued to lay out the basics of my plan. "I think it was rather appropriate for this situation. The Lelouch you all know will cease to exist, and a new me will be reborn from the ashes of the past."

At this explanation, I saw Suzaku nod slightly in acknowledgment before he continued to stare at me attentively. I took a deep breath and began to speak once more. "I'm sure you all had ideas on how I was going to make the deadline. I know you were all expecting something flashy and impressive, but that's not the way I do things."

I reached under the table and pulled out a battered suitcase. I undid the locks and opened it to reveal a beautiful, but worn out set of chess pieces. From the looks of the people around me, I could tell they didn't believe that I could make so much money from just a game like this. Suzaku took a look at the chess set and then turned back to look at me. "Lelouch... are you sure about this? I'm not quite sure that you can use this method to make money..."

I stared him dead in the eye so that he could see the determination burning in my eyes. "Suzaku... do you trust me?"

He sighed and laid his head on the table. "You know that I do, Lelouch. There's no one that I would trust more than you. However, I think that you need to rethink this plan. How do you plan on making 850 million from just this? It's unheard of!"

"You might not like this, but at this point, there isn't much else that I can do, especially since I don't believe the entire journey will be a smooth one. There will definitely be things and people that will try and hinder my progress, and this method is the one where I can operate undetected for the longest period of time." I took a deep breath and plucked the black king from its cradle. "I plan to use my chess skills and gamble. Believe it or not, there are quite a few rich and powerful people that believe their abilities are the best, and they wager heavily on matches like this."

For a brief moment, there was a shocked silence as they tried to process what I had just said. "Lelouch! You can't be serious! Those people are the best in all of Japan! And though the money made can be incredible, the chances of winning are extremely small!"

I held up my hands, silencing the flow of arguments from my sisters and Suzaku. "Don't underestimate my abilities. All I ask is for you to trust in me to carry out my promise. I won't lose." I allowed a smirk to spread across my face. "Not to people of such low skill."

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

After we finished talking, I went up to my room and opened up my closet. From the very back, I pulled out a box, covered with dust from unuse. I opened it carefully and pulled out a bundle of clothes from inside. From the pile, I pulled out a set of dress clothes that were vastly contrasting from those that I had inside my wardrobe. I've had this box of clothes for years now, but I've never had the opportunity to actually wear them. Considering the circumstances, this would be a good time to put it to use to further my plan.

I put on the black dress pants, marveling at how they still fit me reasonably well, even though it's been years since I first received them. After that came a slim-fitting white button-up shirt with a tie, finishing up with a suit top to complete the set. I jumped as someone laid their hands on my shoulders. "... You look nice."

My tension eased as I heard the soft, melodious tones of C.C.'s voice from behind me. "Thank you." However, even though I couldn't see her, I could feel the worry emanating from her body. "... Are you worried about me?"

Her hands tightened on my shoulders as I said that. "... You idiot... you know exactly why I'm worried. Why didn't you tell Suzaku, Euphy and Nunnally about it?"

As I had expected, there was no escaping her sharp mind. When I had explained the plan to my sisters and Suzaku, I had left out a very key point. These games were also highly illegal and those who play are sometimes people with numerous contacts in various criminal organizations throughout Japan. Saying the wrong thing or acting too cocky can easily get me killed. I let my hands fall to my sides. "I have to do this, C.C... For everyone's sake. I just have to be extra careful throughout this endeavor. I cannot afford to make a single mistake, not when so much is on the line."

She made a fist with one hand and made as if to hit me, but her hand just weakly thudded against my shoulders before I felt her lean against me. Then, as her body began to tremble, I realized that she had begun to cry. "I c-can't have you d-d-do this, Lelouch... It's too dangerous! You could easily be k-killed and none of us would know." Her voice grew weaker as she continued. "I can't bear the thought of a life... without you in it."

I turned around and gathered her in my arms. "Shh... Don't worry. No matter what happens, I promise I'll come out of this alive. And, even if something should happen, I will find a way to return to you. One way or another, I will never let you be alone."

I kissed the top of her head as her crying slowed. "I promise."

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

**Babel Tower**

I got out of the limousine with Suzaku and stared up at the massive tower in front of me. This building was, to outsiders, a normal luxury hotel and casino, catering to those who have a taste for the risks associated to gambling. However, on the top floors, off-limits to most people, was a special gambling area restricted to only those who had the power and money to wage the highest stakes. I reached back inside the limousine and pulled out a large steel briefcase. After I took a quick look around, I opened the latches and cracked open the case a little.

Stacks and stacks of bills filled the suitcase, totaling 25 million yen total. "... Thank you, Suzaku. I'll be sure to return the money to you once I reach my goal."

He laid a hand on my shoulder, but made no move to return to the car. "Don't thank me, Lelouch. You do what you have to. However, you don't have to do it all alone. I'm coming with you."

I held up a hand in refusal. This fight was mine alone, and I refused to drag anyone else into this mess. Suzaku grabbed my hand and pushed me toward the entrance of the tower. "This isn't something that you can refuse. I have the ability to protect you if something bad were to happen. I can't let you shoulder this heavy burden by yourself."

I smiled and held up my hands in defeat. I had known that Suzaku would insist on coming, and truthfully, I was happy to have someone like him with me on this endeavor. This was just like him; ever since we were kids, he had always been the one who tried to protect everyone. I had already lost count of the number of times he had intervened through the years to protect my sisters and I. He was my most precious friend, and hopefully, with some luck, the soon-to-be husband of my sister. "Alright, Suzaku. Let's go."

The front doors slid open and a wave of sound from the main lobby assaulted our ears. All around us, people were playing games at various tables and machines. We advanced forward to the central plaza, where a large crowd had gathered around a deep pit at the center. From a booth, an announcer shouted at the wandering people, asking for more bets in the current event. "Today, we bring you a special event that we rarely ever see! Many times have you asked for it, but now, your favorite event is back! I give you... the sibling duel!"

I glanced down into the pit to see two young men, most likely only a few years older than I fighting desperately with each other. Even from this distance, I could clearly tell the resemblance between the two of them, and I felt a black fury rise within me as I stared at the proceedings. "... That's disgusting. And to think these people think of themselves as upper class aristocrats. They're nothing more than trash."

As I rounded the corner, heading for the private elevator to the upper floors, I ran headlong into someone. I felt a cold liquid seep into my pants and pushed my self up. "I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking at where I was going."

My ears perked up at the sound of a girl's voice. A young girl, who looked around my age, held out a towel toward me with a trembling hand. "P-Please don't tell the manager... My family needs the money, and I can't afford to lose this job."

I looked her over. Her athletic physique had been forced into an extremely uncomfortable looking bunny suit, and she looked like she was on the verge of bursting into tears. I took the towel from her and began to wipe my pants. "Don't worry. There's no harm done. Please don't look so worried, I promise I'm not going to tell any of the casino staff."

"B-But... You're an aristocrat, and you hold my life in your hands. One word from you and I would lose everything I have..."

I laid a hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile. "What makes you think I'm an aristocrat? I'm a commoner, just like you." I frowned for a second as I thought back on something she had said a few seconds ago. "You said you needed this job for your family. If you don't mind me asking, why are you so desperately in need of money?"

Her head slumped down and a single tear ran down her face. "My mother has been fighting a dangerous disease for a long time now, and we don't have enough money to pay for all our bills along with her medicine. I was offered this job a while back, and I took it only because it paid well enough that I could pay for medicine and other small things for my father and brother."

The barely suppressed rage that had been building in me reached a peak. What kind of world is it where the rich enjoy themselves when an entire group of people are dying and suffering right on their doorsteps? "... What if I told you that after the end of today, you wouldn't need to worry about money anymore."

She looked at me in confusion. "If that were to happen, I think I could just die of happiness. I can't keep working here forever, but no other jobs I can get will pay for my family's expenses..."

"Hm. When do you get off of work?"

"Eh? Um... Around 7:00... Why do you ask?"

I stood up and held out a hand to her, helping her up from the ground. "Meet me outside the casino after you get off work. If everything goes right today, I may be able to solve your monetary problems for the time being."

Her eyes showed her disbelief that something like this could really be happening. "I-I'll be sure to be there! Thank you very much!"

Before she could leave, I grabbed her hand. "Before you go, what is your name?"

She brushed the red hair out of her eyes and smiled. "My name is Kallen Kozuki. I won't forget your kindness."

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

In the elevator, Suzaku was strangely silent. After a little bit, he asked a question. "... Lelouch, are you sure what you did back there was wise? I'm not against you doing a good deed, but it sets you back in your plans, possibly enough that you won't make the deadline..."

I glanced over at him and grinned. "Do you have no faith in me? My schedule for winning doesn't end at the end of this month. I had planned to have earned all 850 million yen by the end of this week."

His eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "T-This week?! You're crazy! With that sort of timeline, you'd have to win every single game you play, and do so every day of the week!"

I stepped forward as the elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open smoothly, revealing a posh hallway in front of me. A single guard stood in front of an ornate door. "That's my plan exactly, Suzaku. And I will succeed."

At first, I was worried that the guard would not allow us to enter the room, but a brief peek inside the suitcase I held told him otherwise, and he quickly opened the door. I stepped into a rather barren room compared to the wealth displayed outside its doors. Several wooden tables lined the room, and there were two people at each, with a chessboard between them. After a quick look around, I confirmed my guess. I recognized several world-famous chess players, as well as some rich aristocrats that had been in the news recently.

I found an empty table and sat down wordlessly. The man across from me, a beefy, tough-looking man, gave me a leer. "Is this a joke? They send a schoolboy to play against me?"

I gave him a smile without any warmth in it and placed the suitcase on the table and slowly opened the latches. His eyes widened somewhat at the stacks of bills inside. "This is no joke, I assure you. I came here today for one reason and one reason only; to play."

My mind had already processed all the information I needed to know about this man. He was a fairly prominent figure in the local mafia, and the police file on him called him "The Black King". Surprisingly, such a brutal man had a taste and talent for chess, and used this to earn extra money for his group. At most, he would pose a mediocre challenge.

"I admire your nerve, boy. How about I give you a deal? If you manage to beat me, I will pay you double what you have bet. But then again, there's no way you could win against me."

I placed the case on the table and adjusted myself in the chair. "In that case, I'll wager all the money in this suitcase against you. 25 million yen. Would you like to count it?"

The black king grinned at his henchmen around him. In his mind, this was an easy win, an easy 25 million made beating a schoolboy. Never did the thought that maybe this "schoolboy" was a little too confident cross his mind.

Six minutes later, I moved my knight forward. "I believe that's checkmate."

The black king seemed to be at a loss for words as he stared at the chessboard in front of him. Normally, being beaten by a boy would have been bad enough, but I had managed, though not purposely, to defeat him in a much more humiliating manner. I had won without losing a single piece. He wordlessly reached into his pocket and pulled out his checkbook and wrote out a check. Then, he seemed to lose consciousness completely as his henchmen dragged him from the room. I pocketed the check with a wink at Suzaku and stood up, searching for another empty table.

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

I stood outside the casino and glanced at my watch. "6:55... She should be here soon." I turned to see Suzaku standing beside me, with such an amazed look on his face that it made me laugh. "What's the matter with you?"

"I... I d-don't believe it. You beat some of the greatest chess players in the world today. What's more, you managed earn nearly half the required amount... How... How did you do it?"

I opened my mouth to explain when I spotted Kallen walking out of the building. I decided to hold off on the explanation until another time, when we were away from prying ears. I waved at her and faced Suzaku again. "I'll tell you, I promise. However, I can't until this endeavor of mine is over. I swear that I will tell you once I make the required sum."

The redhead approached us a bit timidly, but she still did not allow herself to be overly threatened by our obvious power. That was something that I had noticed about her early on, and it was something that I admired about her. I reached into my pocket and handed her a check for 50 million yen. Her eyes widened as she saw the amount written on it, and her legs almost failed her right there and then. "I always keep my promises. I hope that you will be able to help your family with that money, and that it may help you find a better job."

She gave me such a brilliant smile that it made me feel like I had done something right with my life and the abilities that were bestowed upon me. The limo arrived and I opened the door for her. I didn't feel safe letting her walk home with a check for 50 million in her pocket.

After we left, she became more talkative as she seemed to get more comfortable around us. "... If you don't mind me asking, Mr. Lamperouge, why is it you decided to go to the upper floors? I've only heard tales and snippets of what happens in the upper floors."

"Don't call me that. It feels... unnatural for me to be addressed that way. And as for the reason why I had chosen to go to the upper floors of this casino... well, I'm chasing after my dream in the only way that I can."

Before she could ask, I answered the question that I could see forming in the back of her head. "If you really must know, I was given a... challenge by a certain someone. If I wish to be together with the one I love, then I have to do this. I'm sorry if I'm a bit vague, but I cannot tell you all the details."

The car slowed and stopped in front of a modest two-story house and the chauffeur opened the door for the redhead. "I understand. Perhaps... perhaps we'll meet again someday. I hope that I will be able to repay the kindness you have shown me today."

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

**Lamperouge Residence**

I opened the door and fumbled with my keys until I finally found the right one. The inside of the house seemed rather dark, but I assumed that it was because everyone had fallen asleep. I walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer. I pulled out a bottle of water and walked upstairs. "Euphy? Are you asleep?"

There was no noise from her room, and a faint seed of doubt began to grow within me. I opened her door to find that both my sisters were not in their rooms like I had believed. I checked my room as well to be sure, as well as the bathroom, but there was no sign of anyone in the house. As I ran into the darkened living room, my eyes made out the shape of a person sitting on the couch.

The lights brightened in an instant and I felt a heavy hand slam me into the couch. Then, my blood turned to ice as I heard a familiar voice. "Well, well, well... the genius Lelouch returns successful from his journey."

I turned my face slightly to see Mao on the couch, a twisted smirk on his face, and what looked to be a silenced pistol in his lap. "I've been watching you for a while, Lelouch. At first, I didn't even think it was possible for you to earn anywhere close to the correct amount, but something inside me told me otherwise. You've been quite successful today, my friend. Too successful, in fact."

I growled through gritted teeth. "What do you want from me, you bastard?"

The light of insanity in his eyes had grown and it seemed to reach a breaking point. "Oh, I think you know very well what I want from you." He pointed the pistol at me and made a very exaggerated show of pulling back on the slide. "I want you to stop trying to make the money. I've worked too hard for too long to let a mere kid step all over my plans. I will take over the Ciel corporation, even if it means I have to kill everyone in my way."

"You... Don't think you can get away with this! C.C. won't let you, and I'm certain that if you try anything at all, you would be behind bars faster than you can act."

The maniacal grin on his face grew wider, and a terrible thought occurred to me. "But... What if there was no way for her to speak out against me? I've never told you what I do, right? I've been researching the human mind for years now, and with the help of technology, I can brainwash anyone I choose."

Mao pulled out a pocket watch and glanced at it. "Even as we speak, my employees have already begun the process on your precious C.C.'s mind. When I'm done with her, she won't even recognize you anymore." He paused for a second as another thought entered his head. "And about your sisters... They're also at my compound, safe from harm... for now. Should you attempt a hero's rescue attempt, then perhaps I might be annoyed enough to put a bullet into one of them."

He motioned and the hand on my head lifted. Mao walked forward and out of my line of sight. "Remember your place, Lelouch. It would not do for your sisters to get hurt because of your stupid sentiments. I'll be sure to return them to you... after the wedding."

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

I pulled out my cell phone and punched in Suzaku's number. In a barely coherent voice, I managed to tell him what had happened. No sooner had he heard did he hang up, and I knew he wasn't too long from arriving at my door. _Pull yourself together, Lelouch. He may have been a step ahead of you this time, but the fight isn't over yet. Just think of it as... a game of chess. I just need to see the entire board instead of the individual pieces._

Instantly, I felt the sense of despair disappear, to be replaced with an unnatural calmness. My mind grasped at the pieces of the puzzle in front of me and twisted them until they fit in a way that was beneficial to me. By the time Suzaku had arrived, I had a CD in one hand, and a determined grin on my face. "Go get Kallen, Suzaku. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"I'm almost afraid to ask... What are you going to do?"

I tapped the CD and grinned. "We're going to rescue C.C. and my sisters. I have a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - <strong>Betrayal and Retribution<strong>**


	26. Book II Chapter 9: Final Turn

**Author's note:** I've been off the radar for quite a bit now, haven't I? For a while now, I haven't been motivated to write. Sure, I had all my ideas down, but it was so tiring for me to actually connect the ideas that I gave up on doing the story for quite a bit. However, after taking a much-needed break from school and other responsibilities (thank you, Spring Break), I've started writing again.

This chapter is the final one, at least before the epilogue. The conflict finally gets resolved, but the story doesn't end here. I for one, thought that the ending bit was a little bit rushed, but I needed to finish off the conflict before the story got too long.

Chapter 10, the epilogue, and possibly an extra chapter will hopefully be coming out within two to three weeks, and I hope to hear your suggestions as my readers on what you might like to see in Book III, which I've already begun laying out.

P.S. I know there are some things in here that may seem a bit unrealistic, but then again, we're talking about a fantasy world where countries fight with giant robots.

Until Next Time!

~TabiNoTochuu

**P.S.S. - To those who noticed Suzkau disappeared in the ending, thanks for pointing that out. Turns out I had uploaded a slightly older version of this story, and it was missing a few lines that tell what happened. Don't expect too much though. At this point, Suzaku is nothing more than a minor character (actually... he's been a minor character all along in this story.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Book II<strong>

**Chapter 9 - Final Turn**

I opened my laptop and popped the disk into the drive. While the computer read the disk, I opened up a highly secure video chat program that rich celebrities and politicians normally used. I entered an ID into the program and waited for the call to connect. "Lelouch... Shouldn't we leave? We gain nothing from staying here, and with the circumstances, time is something we do not have."

I held up a hand, silencing Suzaku's objections while I opened up another program. "I know what's at stake here. But, this is something I have to do or we will not succeed."

A beep sounded as the call connected. I turned my attention to the computer screen to see the smug face of Mao. "Hello Lelouch. I hope you're calling to tell me that you've given up. I see no other reason for you to contact me."

I gave him a cold smile and shook my head. "I'm afraid not. You see, you've taken something very important to me, and this isn't something that I can forgive, let alone ignore. So, I'm here to tell you one thing and one thing only. Prepare yourself, because I'm coming to find you. And when I do, you had better hope that I feel merciful."

He laughed at my declaration. "I'll look forward to it. Brave words, coming from someone who has no information at all. You're smart, I'll give you that. But intelligence isn't the only thing you need." He gave me a mocking smile before he disconnected the call.

I felt Suzaku's hand on my shoulder, but I kept my eyes on the screen. "Don't worry, Lelouch. I'll do what I can to find him. I'm here to help."

A small notification screen popped up and I clicked on it to open a real-time satellite feed of our city. The screen quickly zoomed and narrowed down an area of the map, and marked it with a glowing green dot. I looked back at the confused expressions on Suzaku and Kallen's faces, and smiled. "I attached a virus to that previous call. That's why I had to call Mao. With this, I can trace where he called from. And, as an added bonus, the virus allows me to completely hack into his computer network, giving me access to his security systems."

Suzaku and Kallen stared at me for a moment in astonishment. "I never knew you were so... skilled with computers, Lelouch... Any other surprises you have in store for us?"

I tapped a few keys on the laptop and closed the lid. "Maybe. We'll just have to see how it goes." I stood up and headed for the door. "Let's go."

A hand on my shoulder stopped me. "Lelouch, you have a great idea, but you're missing a very important factor. What will we do if his guards are armed? Do you plan on taking them on barehanded?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I had _not_ thought about the possibility of an armed and obedient security force. More precisely, I had fooled myself into thinking that the security would not fire upon a group of innocent and harmless children, but knowing Mao's character, this wouldn't be out of the question. Suzaku motioned for me to follow him, and we walked out to a van he had parked outside. He opened the back doors and revealed military-grade equipment fit for a small army. For a second, I stood there, just trying to take in the sight. "W-Where... Where did you get all of these?"

He hung his head slightly in embarrassment. "One of the assets my father owns is a weapons company. It was easy for me to divert a miniature fragment of our stock for this. No doubt he'll find out sooner or later, but given the circumstances, I don't think he'll mind."

A closer look in the van showed three bulletproof vests, a few pistols, tasers, and what looked like a pile of grenades. I picked one up and squinted at it. "Ah! You might want to be careful with that. It's a flash grenade. Pull the pin and toss it, and it'll temporarily blind and deafen anyone within a 15-meter radius, including yourself if you're not careful... Totally nonlethal too, if you're wondering."

The van also had what seemed like a fully functional surveillance system, the kind you see in detective movies. I raised a questioning eyebrow at Suzaku, which only made his embarrassment deepen. "We... uh... have another friend in the business. I thought it might be useful."

I smiled and rested my hand on his shoulder. "Thank you. I could not ask for a better friend than you. I will never forget what you have done for me."

"Let's go."

****-oOo-oOo-oOo****

I stopped the van outside a normal looking research facility. The signal from Mao's call had led me here, and it was here that I hoped to rescue C.C. from his hands. I turned off the engine and climbed into the back. Suzaku and I strapped on bulletproof vests and began to arm ourselves. I noticed the magazines for the pistols weren't filled with normal bullets, and a closer inspection revealed them to be tranquilizer darts. Suzaku noticed what I was looking at and gave a shrug. "We're here for a rescue mission, but that doesn't mean we have to kill everyone on sight. I did bring a few with live ammunition, and I hope we will not have to use those."

Before we stepped out, I turned to Kallen, who was struggling to get into her bulletproof vest. "Listen. I appreciate the fact that you were willing to come help me, even though we only met today. However, I cannot allow you to put yourself into danger like this. That's why I want you to monitor the security feeds and keep an eye out for us."

She looked disappointed, but at the same time, slightly relieved. Kallen nodded and sat down in front of the monitors and gave me a thumbs up. "Go get them, Lelouch. I believe in you."

I made a silent prayer and stepped out of the van. From afar, we looked normal enough, but any close inspection would reveal the bulletproof vests under our clothes and the weapons at our sides. We would have to try our best to not be noticed. And if we were, then we would have to make the plan succeed however we can.

I pulled out my cell phone and squinted at the screen for a second. I had hacked it to bring up a fully detailed 3-D layout of the compound in front of us. We obviously couldn't just walk through the front entrance, and the other doorways were also guarded carefully. But, as I looked over the blueprints, an obvious weakness came to mind. "Suzaku... I've found us a way in. But... you're not going to like it."

"What do you mean? What kind of entrance is it?"

I grimaced and turned to him. "The kind where you might want to throw your shoes away afterwards."

****-oOo-oOo-oOo****

Our boots sloshed through water as we made our way through the tunnel systems. At a fork, we paused while I quickly checked my phone again. "... This is the last time I listen to you when you pick a route for us. Of all the possible ways we could have gotten in, you had to pick the sewers."

I turned to him with an exasperated expression on my face. After analyzing various entrance routes, this had turned out to be the one with the largest probability of success without detection. However, this did mean we had to make our way through the large, maze-like sewer systems, filled with god knows what. Luckily, it seems Mao did not expect anyone to come through the sewers, and there was no security or cameras that we could see.

"I got it already... I'm sorry there isn't a better route, okay? Just bear with it a little longer. According to the map, we're almost there."

Sure enough, we soon came to a set of stairs leading up to a metal door. We gladly left the sewers behind us and carefully made our way to the door. Suzaku slowly opened it, careful not to make a sound, and we peeked through the crack. After we had made sure there were no guards around, we both proceeded through to the hallway beyond the metal door.

"Kallen, we should be inside the main compound of the building now. I can see cameras in front of us, do you think you can do anything about it?"

There was a burst of static, then her uncertain voice responded. "Uhm... I would, but I don't know what I should do... Is there a way that I can keep you off the cameras?"

"On the console in front of you, there should be a series of buttons. Press the blue and red ones. Those will start a loop of footage I recorded from their security system, and it will also allow you to pretty much control their entire security network. They will only see the looped video we want them to, but you will be able to see everything in real time."

There was a slight pause, then Kallen responded. "Got it. The loop should be running now, and we should be in control of their systems."

"Thank you. We're moving past the cameras now, can you see us?"

"Yeah. Keep going forward toward the door in front of you, but be careful. There are two guards stationed right outside of the door, one on each side."

"Understood. Keep us informed."

Suzaku and I quickly made our way to the door. Muffled sounds from the other side told us that there were two people just on the other side of the metal door. I opened the door as slowly as possible, and pulled out a taser from a pouch on my leg. I held up three fingers to Suzaku, signaling that we would attack them in three seconds, and he nodded and pulled out his own taser.

I grabbed the first guard and jabbed the taser into his side and pressed the button, sending 50,000 volts of electricity into his body. He collapsed without a sound, and before his partner could react, Suzaku grabbed him and subdued him as well. We tied up the two guards and left them behind us as we proceeded through the compound.

****-oOo-oOo-oOo****

"Sir!"

Mao turned to the security guard who had just shown up and frowned at him. "What is it? You know I told you not to interrupt me at this stage in the operation."

"Yes, sir. But it's-"

"Perhaps your tiny, insignificant mind was unprepared for the order I gave it, and decided to forget the order the moment I issued it."

"Sir. Two intruders have broken into the compound. It appears that they entered through the sewer system."

A chilling smile appeared on Mao's face. "Two intruders? So... You really came, Lelouch... But, even if you did bring help, I will not allow you to ruin my plans." He turned to the security guard, who had been fidgeting nervously in his spot. "You. Tell the security team to regroup on this floor. They will not be allowed to enter this room, am I clear?"

"Y-Yes sir."

Before he could turn and leave, Mao's voice floated through the air once more. "Oh, and please remember to tell the security team that the use of deadly force is permitted. Do what you have to in order to bring them down, dead or alive."

The moment the guard left, Mao turned his attention back to the computer screen in front of him, and the form of a girl on a white operating table, with what looked like a crown of thorns on her head. The screen showed a progress bar that was more than 85% filled. "Soon... Even they will not be able to stop me."

He laughed out loud, and all who heard him could hear the insanity in his voice. "Lelouch... you are already too late."

****-oOo-oOo-oOo****

Suzaku placed a hand against my chest and pushed me back, slowing me down. "What? Why are we stopping? We have to get to the room before it's too late."

"I know, Lelouch, but think about something. After those two guards by the sewers, how many other guards have you seen?"

I thought about it for a second. "None. We were lucky that we haven't encountered any others. It's the only reason why we are making so much progress."

Suzaku shook his head. "Look at you. Your haste in trying to save C.C. has muddled your mind. What if this is what Mao wanted? He could have pulled back his security team around him and he could be just waiting for you to show up."

I calmed down and thought about what he just said. Now that I really thought about it, it _was_ strange that we had encountered no guards after the initial two. I cursed myself for letting my haste get to me, and for being careless enough to almost walk into a trap. "Kallen. Can you take a look at the cameras on the 16th floor? Tell me what you see."

"Just a minute..." I could hear her tapping on the keyboard, then a sudden intake of breath. "Lelouch... all of his security forces are there, surrounding the operating room. They've barricaded the entire area, and all of them are armed."

I ground my teeth in frustration, until I happened to look up. An idea formed in my head, and I worked it until I decided it was feasible. "Kallen. Can you check the building layout? Tell me if the operating room has air vents in it."

"Yes, it does. But, are you sure you want to go that way? I can't shut off the fans from here."

"We'll find a way. This is the only method that will get us past Mao's security without getting shot to pieces."

Suzaku pulled the grate off the air vent above us and gave me a boost into the vent. "Alright... Keep crawling forward, and take the left path at the end of the vent. From there, I'll try and find you a way that doesn't have a fan for you to deal with, because it might get very loud if you do have to stop it."

"If we do come to one, we'll figure out what we need to do when we get there."

****-oOo-oOo-oOo****

Mao looked up in irritation at the same security guard who had intruded not too long ago. "Why must you disturb me when I'm working? Wasn't one time enough for you?"

The man fidgeted in his spot, knowing that the insane man in front of him held his life on the line with a single word. "Sir... They've entered the air vents, and are trying to use that method to bypass our security."

Mao's eyes lit up with amusement. "Interesting... You might be clever, but not clever enough to outwit me, Lelouch..." He thought for a moment, then turned back to the guard. "I want you to turn off the fans in the ventilation systems. All of them."

"Sir? But that would let him make his way to you easily."

"That is of no consequence. In fact, I would be more than happy to see him right now. And, I'm sure there's another person who would be delighted to see him right now. Turn off the fans."

The security guard bowed and left, all the while noticing that the computer screen behind Mao had changed. The progress bar that had been at 85% was now completely filled.

****-oOo-oOo-oOo****

There was a loud mechanical whirring, and soon, it seemed like it was coming from every direction. I held up a hand and listened carefully, straining to figure out what had just happened. Then, as the air around us became warmer and less fluid, I understood. Mao had shut off the fans in the ventilation system. _But... why would he do that? He knows that if he does this, we would be able to get to him easily. However, he still went ahead and did it... What does it mean?_ I shook my head and continued, questions still racing through my mind as we crawled.

At Kallen's order, we popped a grate off of the vents and dropped down into an eerily quiet hallway. We made sure that no one was around and carefully made our way to the operating room, a few doorways down from us. "This is it, Lelouch. I can hear him inside."

"Don't be hasty, Suzaku... This entire situation is suspicious to me... I'm certain that he's planning something. I just don't know what."

He grabbed the butt of his pistol and placed a hand on the door. "We don't have time. We have to go now, or it may be too late."

Despite the voice of caution in my head, I decided to go with Suzaku's instincts. I was prepared to save C.C., no matter the cost to myself. I took a deep breath and drew my own pistol. At my nod, Suzkau opened the door soundlessly and covered my entrance. Upon entering, I saw Mao, standing in front of a console, with C.C. strapped to what looked like an operating table in front of him. I signaled Suzaku to guard the door, while I raised my pistol and stepped forward. Halfway across the room, Mao suddenly turned around, a broad smile on his face. The door behind me slammed shut, and sealed electronically. I heard a surprised shout from my earpiece before it was filled with static.

He brought his hands together slowly in a clap. "Well done, Lelouch. I didn't think that you would actually make it this far. Well, to be honest, I thought that you would just give up. However, I think you're too late."

"Like hell I am. I'm here to rescue C.C., and you aren't going to stop me."

Before I could say anything else, I noticed the body on the table stir, and quickly rushed over, keeping my pistol aimed at Mao the entire time. "C.C... Cera... Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Her eyelids fluttered before her eyes focused on me. "L...Lelouch... You came for me... I always believed that you would."

I helped her up from the table and let her lean against me to support her still unsteady body. "You see, Mao? You've failed. If you know what's good for you, then you'll turn yourself in. If I have my way, let's just say there might not be enough of you left to arrest."

He laughed confidently, and something in that laugh sent a chill down my spine. "Oh Mr. Lamperouge... you know nothing. This isn't the end at all, only the beginning. You think you've accomplished something, but in reality, you've done nothing."

Before I could ask what he meant, I felt a sudden pain in my side, and I saw C.C. walk away from me to stand near Mao. I touched my side with my hand, and was shocked to see it covered with blood when I pulled it away. Then, I saw the knife in her hand. "W-Why..."

Mao laughed and walked forward to kick my gun away. "You see?! You are worthless! You were far too late to prevent me from overwriting her mind with memories and sensations that would make her obedient to me. Fitting isn't it? For the one you came to save to be the one to kill you."

C.C. walked forward, the knife held loosely in her hand, and a blank expression on her face. She stood in front of me and raised the knife, and I closed my eyes, ready for my life to end. _So... This is how it ends. I never thought that I would die by her hands..._

****-oOo-oOo-oOo****

I slowly opened my eyes. It took every fiber of my being not to flinch, as I realized the tip of the knife was only centimeters from my throat. I looked past the knife and stared into C.C.'s eyes. I was shocked to see tears running down her face, though her eyes were still blank and emotionless. Her hand, the one holding the knife, wavered constantly. I became aware of Mao standing behind her. His expression was confused, frustrated, and angry all at the same time. "Why are you hesitating?! I told you to kill him!"

Her hand moved forward a little more, and I clearly felt the cold steel on my neck. However, it stopped there, and I could swear I felt the pressure on my throat lessen slightly. _Why is she hesitating? Her mind has already been modified, hasn't it?_ Then, an idea popped into my head. Though my common sense told me not to try what was on my mind, I knew it might be my only chance to save C.C.

In one swift motion, I slid myself sideways, out of the way of the descending blade and rushed forward. Instead of trying to disarm her, I threw my arms around her and embraced her as tightly as possible. Her hand with the knife came up, but stopped before it could reach me. "C.C... You're still there, aren't you... Come back to me. Fight off whatever he's done to you. I know he hasn't completely erased who you are."

The tension in her body disappeared and the knife clattered to the floor. Her arms wrapped around my body as she began to shake uncontrollably. "I-I'm s-s-sorry... What have I done?"

Before I could say anything, I was violent dragged away from her. "You... What did you do?! You've ruined my hard work and my plans!" Mao, enraged beyond reason at this point, grabbed a metal pipe from nearby and walked back towards me. "If she won't kill you, then I will. You may have reversed the brainwashing once, but I'll make sure you won't be able to do it again."

I managed to crawl upright, clutching my side as I did so. He swung at me, and it took almost every ounce of strength in me to dodge out of the way. My side flared with pain, and I dropped to one knee. "Shit..."

Mao walked forward, still brandishing his pipe. Once again, I managed to barely dodge his swing, but I knew that there was no hope of me dodging the next one. My strength was gone, and the stab wound on my side hindered my ability to move significantly. _But... I cannot allow it to end like __this. I didn't come this far to save her just to have her fall into his hands again. _My eyes fell upon the pistol Mao had originally kicked away from me, only a few inches away from my outstretched hand.

But, even as I thought this and begun to reach forward, Mao had raised the pipe once more. His mouth curled into a feral grin as he prepared to swing the piece of metal. "Goodbye, Lelouch. Your time on this world is over."

There was a flash of green, and the sickening sound of metal hitting flesh. "W-What..."

In that final second, C.C. had thrown herself between me and the pipe, without a moment of hesitation. The pipe had dealt a severe blow to the side of her head. Mao dropped the pipe and fell to his knees, his face contorted with anger and disbelief. "WHY? Why save him?! Why must you both deny me the dream I've held for so long?"

In the confusion, I had picked up the pistol from where it lay. I pushed the barrel against his back. "Your dream was wrong, something that should never be realized. And now, you reap the rewards for the evil you have sown." My finger tightened on the trigger.

A single gunshot echoed through the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - Final Turn<strong>


	27. Book II Chapter 10: The End of Time

**Author's note: **This is going to be a double release, with chapter 10 and the epilogue coming out! I originally wanted these two chapters to be one, but after a bit of consideration, I decided that having them separate would add to dramatic effect.

These are going to be a little short, but then again, they were supposed to be one chapter. However, I hope that it will have the desired effect.

With this, I plan on taking a break from this book for at least a month in order to deal with schoolwork and other things. But, as soon as I am back, then I will begin working instantly on Book III.

I would love to hear ideas from you guys about settings, since I'm planning on writing one or two EXTRA chapters for this, completely unrelated to the plot (or loosely related) just for fun. If you have an idea of something you want to see made into a short story, feel free to include it in a review or in a PM!

Until Next Time!

~TabiNoTochuu

* * *

><p><strong>Book II<strong>

**Chapter 10 – The End of Time**

I dropped the smoking pistol from my hand, and dropped to my knees. With shaking arms, I reached out and pulled the unmoving body of C.C. close against my body. Using my sleeve, I wiped away the lines of blood from the side of her face. "Hey... Cera... It's over. I've done it... So, please... wake up."

Her body did not move, and tears began to leak from my eyes as I begged her to wake up, to give me some sign that she was still there, anything at all. "I'm sorry... In the end, I didn't manage to save you, did I? I somehow made things worse than they already were."

I picked up her in my arms and walked to the door. As I did so, the door slid open, and a frantic-looking Suzaku rushed into the room. "L-Lelouch! Are you alright? I couldn't do anything... he locked down the entire level after you entered the room. I only just now managed to undo the lockdown." His eyes fell upon C.C.

I silently walked past him and back the way we came, heading for the van. Before he could say anything, I stopped him. "We have to get her to a hospital... now."

Suzaku shut his mouth and nodded. He ran forward and held open the double doors ahead of us. "I understand. Get to the van, quickly, and we'll bring her to the medical specialists at my father's complex. She'll get the best treatment there."

I smiled in relief. "Thank you." Then, my face fell. "This is all my fault... If only I had been more careful, if I had covered all the angles, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. It was my fault that she got hurt, and I intend to fix this, no matter what it takes."

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

**Kururugi Complex**

I sat outside the examination room, my fingers interlaced in my lap. We had arrived at Suzaku's father's medical facilities as fast as we could, and we immediately summoned the top specialists. They had been with C.C. for more than an hour now, and my doubts and fears were growing by the minute. Possibilities loomed within my head, and each one was worse than the last.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the head medical examiner opened the door and stepped outside. I immediately sprang to my feet and barraged him with my questions. "How is she? Has she woken up? What have you found?"

He held up a hand to silence me. A dim sense of foreboding had already set in my heart from the look on his face. "We've finished our examinations. Her physical injuries should be healed within a week or two at the most. However... the damage was slightly worse than I expected. The blow to her head caused her to go into a coma. We don't know when she'll wake up, or if she'll even wake up at all."

My body froze at his words. Through clenched teeth, I managed to squeeze out the words: "... Thank you for telling me."

He seemed to realize that I needed space. The doctor laid a hand on my shoulder and left, followed by the rest of the specialists as they exited the examination room. I stumbled backwards until I hit the wall. I slid down until I sat on the floor. I had lied to myself, making myself believe that somehow, she would be fine.

I wiped my eyes and made my way to the door. I held my breath and walked into the room. I sat down next to her bed and held her hand. The sight of her on the pure white hospital bed, with an oxygen mask on her head, and numerous life-support machines attached to her with wires and tubes, filled me with an emotion I could not fully explain. "If you can hear me... I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I thought that, no matter what happened, I would be able to find a way to get us through it. But... I never thought that that I would have to deal with something like this."

I smiled slightly as tears rolled down my face. "Hey... Cera... do you remember the day we first met? You appeared out of nowhere, and without my permission, inserted yourself into my life. You wouldn't have guessed just how annoyed I was with you that day. Even though I felt that way, there was always something about you that I found familiar, as if I had been missing a part of myself my whole life."

"And then, without any warning, you told me that you had accepted me to be your lover. I can't even remember what was going through my head at that time. However, I'm glad I accepted your offer. Because of that, we had some fun times... Like our first official 'date' together. I was so afraid when your father showed up. Even though we hadn't been together very long, it seemed to me that we had been at each other's side since the day when we were born. I was afraid that he would take you away from me."

I reached out and brushed a strand of hair from her face and wiped her forehead with a damp towel. "And then... I got a chance to redeem myself when he threw that party for you. But when he announced that you were getting married to Mao, it felt like the world was crashing down around me."

I was silent for a moment, and in those few seconds, only the beep of the life support machines could be heard. "But... I guess in the end, the prophecy did come true. If I had known this would happen... I would prefer death over this. But, I will bury my pain. You would want me to continue on, no matter what. However... I cannot be with you. I will never forgive myself for what I have done. Even if you were to wake up, how could I ever face you again?"

I looked down and noticed the gold ring on her finger. After all that had happened, I only just noticed that she had been wearing it the whole time. "I don't want to do this, but I think this will be best for both of us. I won't let you get hurt again." I stood up and walked to the door. "Good-bye, Cera."

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

**Ciel Headquarters**

I knocked on the heavy mahogany doors of the presidential suite. "Come in."

I walked into the room and stood face to face with Alphonse Ciel. He grabbed me, and, to my surprise, pulled me into an embrace. I was expecting angry words, blows, anything that would allow me to make amends for what I had done. "... Why? I was the one who allowed your daughter to get hurt. Why are you comforting me?"

He pushed me back to arm's length. "This was my fault, son. If I hadn't tried to challenge you that night, then this would never have happened. I asked Mao to pretend to be Cera's suitor to give you a motivation to complete my challenge. I never knew he had this motive in mind... I thought I could trust him."

I placed something on his desk and turned to leave. "I've made my decision... I can't stay with her any longer. This was my fault, and you won't hear anything from me again. If you wish to contact me, I'm sure you know where I live. Good-bye... and, I'm sorry."

I didn't need to look at the small slip of paper I had left on his desk. I already knew what was on it. He picked the piece of paper up, and I could hear the audible intake of breath as he saw what it was. If I was to leave my memories of her behind, then I had to leave everything related to her as well. Including a check for 850 million yen.

Despite how fast I left, I still heard the last words Alphonse Ciel said to me. "You'll come back... I know you will."

Just as quietly, I answered back. "For your daughter's sake, I hope I won't."

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

I stopped outside a small convenience store near my house and stopped inside for a quick late-night meal. I was lost now, without a purpose. However, I had made my decision to move on and continue my life without her. If I couldn't be with her, then at least I could vow to live to the fullest to make up for whatever time she would lose.

I clenched my fist in determination. No matter how hard the road ahead of me, I would endure it all as atonement for what I had done. Even if it were to take my entire life, I would continue to do this until I felt satisfied that it was enough. A small breeze blew past me, bringing with it the smell of cherry blossoms and the promise of a new beginning, but not the beginning I had yearned for. There was no sense of victory, or delight, only dejection.

I decided to take a walk, as my thoughts were still too jumbled and messed up for me to rest. Thirty minutes later, I found myself sitting on a bench in the Tokyo Settlement Rose Gardens. I craned my head back to look at the stars above my head. "... What should I do now, I wonder..."

The answer itself was obvious. I should finish school and find a well paying job to support my sisters as they grow older. There were numerous expenses to pay, and I had to find a way to pay them. However, by doing so, with every day, I would be moving farther and farther away from C.C. But, my decision had been made, and there was no turning back at this point.

I stretched out my legs and closed my eyes, planning out my future from here on out. I'm sure that it will be filled with many more hardships that I cannot predict, but I would find a way around them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - The End of Time<strong>


	28. Book II: Epilogue

**Author's note: **I decided to release chapter 10 and the epilogue as separate stories because I wanted a sort of suspense from Chapter 10 to be carried into the Epilogue. I don't know how well it worked, but I hope that it'll have the desired effect.

With the release of this chapter, we are at the end of this book. It's been a fun journey, trying new ideas and revising until I had what I wanted.

Thank you for reading!

~TabiNoTochuu

**C.C.: You're going to apologize for making me go into a coma, right? I'm sure it was an _accident_, right?**

**Me: Uhm... Y-Yes? **

**C.C.: *Sharpens Knife* Because... you know what will happen if it wasn't, right? **

**Me: H-Help me...**

**Lelouch: I prefer not to get involved in situations that might get me killed. (Oh the irony.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**5 years later**

I sat down at the coffee shop I frequented these days after work. The waitresses there already knew me pretty well, so they didn't even need to take my order. One of them laid out my usual order that I got after work in front of me; a small coffee and a slice of whatever cake they had that day. My thoughts began to wander, like it tended to nowadays. It had been five years since I made the decision to leave C.C. for her sake. I still regretted my choice, but it was my fault in the first place that she had gotten hurt. Even now, at night, I still think about how I could have done it better, so she wouldn't have been injured.

But, after I made my decision, I began to concentrate on my studies and got a job at a computer company not long after I graduated. It wasn't the type of job I wanted, but it paid my bills and helped me support my sisters. Nunally was still living with me, but things were looking up for her with the announcement of new technology designed to help permanently crippled people walk again. Nanotechnology created a couple of years back had restored her eyesight, and if she was able to walk again, then she would be able to live her life fully once more.

Euphy had moved in with Suzaku ever since he proposed to her three years back. I still see her pretty often, and I'm glad she's doing well. She sometimes has small fights with Suzaku and comes over to my house to sulk and complain, but they would always get back together quickly and forget about everything.

I sighed and stirred a few blocks of sugar into my coffee. "Seems like everyone's doing pretty well... I'm disappointed that I turned into such a boring person..." I glanced at my watch, then quickly downed the last of the coffee and cake.

As I exited the shop, I nearly ran headfirst into someone, as I was contemplating what to cook for dinner tonight. "Ah! I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going-"

I froze as my eyes met those of the woman I nearly ran into. As I stared into her eyes, her golden irises stared back at me. Her face, extremely pretty, was unlike any other woman's. Her long green hair had been tied into a neat ponytail, and was combed neatly. I felt the air rush from my body as I stared at her.

I raised a trembling hand, then pulled it back, as if I had touched something hot. Her hands rose from her sides and grasped mine. She continued to gaze directly into my eyes and gave me a warm smile. "If you're not busy, would you mind accompanying me? You seem like a nice man who has nothing to do."

I turned away. "I wish... I'm not nice at all. I got the woman I love into a great deal of trouble that ended up with her hurt. It was my fault, and I have no way of going back to fix my mistakes."

Her hands left mine and reached up to stroke my face. Then, she threw herself forward into my arms. And, for the first time in five years, I embraced C.C. back. "Why... Why have you come here? Wasn't the letter I left you enough? I swore to stay away from you so that what happened five years ago would never happen again. I thought I had lost you... And I can't bear the thought of losing you again."

"After five years, that's the only thing you say to me? Aren't you supposed to say something like... 'You've gotten prettier' or something like that?"

"Why did you come here?"

She wiped her eyes and glanced at me. "I was actually on my way to your house. I had to tell you something, but something in my head told me to come here. Who knew you would really be here, at the place we first met?"

"S-Shut up... What is it you need to tell me?"

Her face reddened and she reached into her purse and handed me a white envelope. "W-Well... you see... I'm g-getting m-married. And I want you to be there at the ceremony."

Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. Of course, I had to have prepared for this possibility. If I had moved on, then maybe she could have too. However, this didn't make the truth of the matter any easier to bear. I could just barely force out a few words. "I see... Then I wish you happiness with the man you have chosen. I'm sure you two are perfect for each other."

A loud crack sounded as she slapped me, none too gently, across the face. Before I could say anything, she jumped back into my arms. She buried her head into my chest and cried. "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! Do you even remember our promise? We made a contract with each other, to stay with each other no matter what. There's no way I would forget about that... I would honor our promise no matter what. You idiot... Just how stupid can you be? I never told you the name of the person who I was marrying, did I?" She looked up into my eyes, her own filled with tears. "If you want... then I could be your wife."

"Cera..."

She hugged me tighter as her tears rolled down her face. "This is just like you... I knew you would take the blame on yourself, but I never imagined it to be to this extent... What I did that day was my own choice. You can't blame yourself for what I chose to do."

"Still..." I looked away from her. "I still can't forgive myself for letting you get hurt. If I had thought things out better, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

She sighed and took my hand, pulling me with her. "I knew that you would be like this... Come with me, Lelouch."

****-oOo-oOo-oOo****

**Rose Gardens, Tokyo Settlement**

I couldn't help but be surprised at where she had brought me. At this time of the year, the roses and other flowers were still budding, and it was just fields of green plants, none of the vivid array of colors that would appear starting in spring.

She let go of me and walked into the park, her eyes half-closed. "... I do remember our first date."

_What is she talking about?_ She turned around and clasped her hands in front of her chest. "I also remember the day we met. And... I feel the same way as you do. It feels like we were born to be at each other's sides."

When she saw the confusion on my face, she stepped a little closer. "Don't you remember, Lelouch? Those were some of the things you said to me while I was still in the coma. I wanted to answer back, so badly... but I couldn't. When you told me that you were leaving me for 'my sake'... I almost couldn't take it. You are the only thing I live for, so what could I possibly do once you were gone?"

Now, she was only an inch away from me. "Even though I wanted to give up, I knew I couldn't. Your sense of duty had clouded your thinking, and I believed that if I could just wake up... then maybe I could convince you otherwise."

_Have I been too harsh on myself? Or perhaps... I made my decision too quickly... I was so depressed with all that had happened that I took a road that I thought that I couldn't return from. But, now, this could be my only chance for redemption. However... this doesn't change the fact that two mistakes I made caused her so much pain._

I hesitantly reached up and caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes and rested her head against my hand. "Even though five years have passed... it looks like you haven't changed at all. The touch of your hand is the same as I remember it from so long ago."

_If I don't do this, won't I be causing her more pain?_ I had been doubting and blaming myself for so long now, I had given up all hope. But now, there was a new path ahead of me, filled with the brightness that I had yearned for. "... I want to be with you too... I can't stand seeing you in pain. That's why, at your side, I promise, I will protect you for the rest of your life."

A single tear slid from her eye as a brilliant smile spread across her face. "... I'll make sure you keep that promise. Besides, if you're still feeling guilty about anything from five years ago, now I have an entire lifetime to have you make it up to me."

A genuine smile, the first in a long time, twisted my lips. "You got it. Looks like I'm going to have to spend a very long time repaying this witch."

C.C. handed me a small red satin box, her face turning slightly red as she did so. "Um... Y-You know... It's customary for the man to propose, isn't it? Unless you want me to embarrass you and do it."

I took the box from her and slowly opened it. Inside, glittering in the fading sunlight, was the simple gold ring that I left on her finger five years ago. I carefully took it from its padding and stared at it for a moment. Then, in the middle of the fields of green rosebuds, I got down on one knee.

"Cera... I'm five years late... but, will you marry me?"

With her eyes filled with tears, she held out her hand wordlessly and let me slide the ring onto her ring finger. Then, without any warning, she jumped at me and embraced me tightly, crying and laughing at the same time. This time, I responded back with an embrace of my own, just as passionate.

Then, before we could break apart, something extraordinary happened. All around us, as if on cue, the roses began to bud. Patch after patch, until the green fields of the gardens changed into the reds, pinks, yellows, and whites that made up the rose garden. "... Impossible. There's no way that roses could bloom right now... it's still winter."

I felt C.C.'s arms tighten around me. "Maybe it's a sign... A sign that only comes when the witch finally becomes one with her warlock."

I turned back to look directly into her eyes and laughed. "Maybe you're right."

"Hey... Lelouch... You still remember our promise, right? The one you made while we were together that night?"

I smiled and looked off into the distance, at a mountain peak a few miles away. "Yeah. I do. Tomorrow night, let's go stargazing. Just you and me."

The brilliant smile that crossed her face was more than enough for me at that moment. I knew that the road ahead of me would be filled with difficulties, but now, with her back with me, I felt confident that I could overcome them all.

And, in that field of brilliant and vivid colors, we shared our first kiss as husband and wife.

**~Virtues of the Heart - End~**

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes: <strong>Hello, and thank you for reading Virtues of the Heart! For my continued readers, this is the conclusion of the second book in the Colors of My Soul series. With this done, we move on to book III, and the final ending to wrap up the entire series. I wanted to take this time to thank you all, new and old readers alike for reading and reviewing my stories. Your encouragements, comments, and help have all helped me become a better writer. Despite all the setbacks, I managed to finish this book with your help.

With the end of this book, I will be taking a short break from all writing in order to focus on tests and a few papers that are coming along soon. However, I will be back as soon as possible to begin work on Book III. Also, I will be releasing a few one-shots to be tied to the end of this story, just a few short stories of various events after the events of the epilogue.

Once again, thank you for reading, and I hope I'll see you in my next release!

~TabiNoTochuu


	29. Book II Extra Chapter 1 - Ghostbusters

**Author's notes: **Hello! This is the extra chapter for Book II - _Virtues of the Heart_. I came up with the idea for this story purely by chance and after some tweaking, I decided that I liked the way it was going to turn out. Unfortunately, I ran into a few problems writing, and the story became longer than I had originally envisioned it. So, instead of two extra chapters of different scenes, I will be splitting this extra story into 2-3 chapters and give up on the second extra story I had planned.

I'm currently working on the first chapter of Book III, and I have to admit, it's going pretty slowly right now. I've started my summer internship, and I'm usually in the lab from 9 am in the morning until 2-3 in the afternoon. My original prediction of 1 chapter per 2-3 weeks may have been too optimistic, and my releases are most likely going to come slower than that.

But, all that aside, I'm quite happy with how the extra story turned out, and I hope that you'll enjoy it as well!

Until Next Time!

~TabiNoTochuu

**P.S. **I'm always looking for new ideas for new stories or add-ons to existing ones. If you want to see something, be it a scene, a pairing, or a new series you'd like for me to write about, feel free to PM me! I'll do my best to accommodate any requests.

* * *

><p><strong>Book II<strong>

**Extra Chapter 1 - Ghostbusters**

I looked up from my book and frowned slightly. "What are you talking about?"

C.C. tilted her head slightly to the side and sighed. "Like I just said, there's an interesting rumor going around right now. There's a shrine near here, and the rumor states that there's an evil spirit possessing it. Not many people have the courage to go near it anymore."

I laid my book down and rested my chin on my hands. "What does that have to do with us? Besides, it's just a stupid rumor. It was probably started by someone who saw a raccoon or something and scared themselves into thinking it was a ghost."

She shook her head vigorously, and I could almost see the enthusiasm and energy radiating from her body. "Someone from our class went to go check it out last weekend. From what I've heard, he saw movements in the shrine, and heard voices. Ever since then, he hasn't come back to school, and people are now saying that by visiting the cursed shrine, he was put under some sort of spell."

I scoffed at the notion and leaned back. "Absurd. There's no way ghosts could be real. He's probably just pretending to get attention."

Then, I noticed the sparkling in her eyes, and before she even said anything, I knew what she wanted. "But... What if they do exist? This would be a great opportunity to do a bit of research! Who knows? Maybe it really is a ghost. Besides... I heard that there was going to be a festival held in the shrine. Even though the students here are kind of afraid, there should be a lot of other people going. It'll be a chance for us to have some fun as well!"

"There's absolutely no reason for us to go... Ghosts don't exist, and what would we prove if we actually went? It a waste of time in my opinion."

"... not even for a chance to go to a festival with me? It'll be my treat, and I promise it'll be fun! We can bring Euphy, Nunally and Suzaku along if they're willing to come."

I sighed and held my hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright. I'll ask them, but don't think that I'm giving in. I still don't believe in ghosts and I think that if we spend time at that festival searching for one, we'll just turn up empty handed and exhausted."

C.C. turned her head to the side, and I just barely caught her reply. "... maybe you're the only one that's going to be tired."

"... I know I'm not athletic. You don't need to poke at my pride like that."

She gave me a innocent look. "What pride?"

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

**Three Days Later**

I scratched my stomach as I fidgeted in my seat. After talking with my sisters and Suzaku, I only managed to convince Euphy to go. And, naturally, since Euphy was going, Suzaku found a reason to show up. Nunally had gotten a mild cold the night before, and decided to stay home and recuperate. So, before we knew it, we had been bundled off into a sleek black limousine headed for the somewhat remote temple, and the so-called haunted shrine. "Lelouch... stop fidgeting. You're messing up your kimono."

I growled in frustration. I wasn't used to wearing these types of clothes, and frankly, they were much too scratchy and clung to me in ways I cared not to describe. The cloth and the quality of the clothes were superb, but its comfort was something to be questioned. "... I've never worn clothes so uncomfortable before... How are you people able to bear this?"

Euphy put a finger to her lips and thoughtfully answered. "Well... I guess it's kind of like wearing a dress."

"Yes, because I do that very often."

C.C. reached over and pinched my cheek. "Lelouch is just grumpy because he lost our bet."

My face reddened slightly. "No, I'm not."

She grinned and poked me in the ribs. "Admit it. You should have seen the look on your face when these two happily and enthusiastically volunteered to come hunting for ghosts. I should have taken a picture."

"W-Well... I thought that it would be a nice experience..."

I glared at Euphy and sat back. As I closed my eyes, I felt two soft, warm arms wrap around mine. "Come on... Cheer up! Even if we don't find a ghost, at least we'll have fun doing so! Think of it as a challenge!"

I let out a breath and rested my head on her shoulder. "I really can't stay mad at you, can I?"

She flashed me smile and turned to look out the window at the scenery rushing past us. "Of course you can't. I know you too well."

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

I opened the car door and stretched myself, sore from the long car ride over. After I had made myself comfortable, I looked at the building in front of me. Since the festival stretched over an entire week, C.C. had made arrangements for us to stay at a very high-class hotel that her father's friend owned. Even before entering, I could tell just how much money had gone into the building. Everything looked new, and it was designed in a traditional style that had an oddly calming effect on me. I took a deep breath, taking in the scent of wildflowers growing along the path to the hotel. "Well, what do you think?"

I turned around. "It's perfect. The scenery, the environment, everything is just so amazing."

She let her hand slip into mine and pulled me toward the double doors. "Let's go check out the room where we'll be staying this week. I can't wait to see what they look like!"

I let her pull me through a maze of corridors until we reached a door. She took a key from her purse and unlocked it, opening it to reveal the room beyond. My eyes widened slightly at the sight of the room. It was clear that this was a room reserved for very rich guests, as it was larger than any hotel room I've seen before. There was a fully stocked and working kitchen, a living room, two bedrooms, and a recreation room with glass walls on all sides. Despite this, I couldn't help but feel a small feeling of bitterness grow within me. _So... this is what money can buy... _

I shook away my rude thoughts and went to check out the bedrooms. Each room had two large beds, a pair of writing desks, a TV, a computer, and a private bathroom. "Who is going to be in which room?"

C.C. gave me a look that clearly said, _Are you stupid?_ "... Euphy and Suzaku are going to be staying here, and naturally, we'll be staying in the other room."

"... I'll sleep on the couch."

"In your dreams. What are you so afraid of?" A wicked grin spread across her face. "Can it be you are afraid to spend the night in the same room as me?"

"Should I not be? Who knows what you could do to me over the course of this week?"

She sidled a little closer to me. "Are you scared that I might put you under a spell that would make you obedient to me for an entire week? Or are you scared because I might try something when you let your guard down."

"Naturally, coming from a witch like you, both."

"I see." She suddenly stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to my cheek. "Then, are your worries abated with this?"

"I don't know. I think I might need more convincing."

"Oh shut up and help me get the luggage."

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

After we had moved all our luggage from the car to the room, we decided to split up until the evening. I was curious about the surrounding area, as well as what else the hotel had to offer, and C.C. had offered to give me a tour. Euphy and Suzaku decided to stay in the room and rest, since they were tired from the long car ride over.

Downstairs, we roamed around the entire grounds, seeing everything there was. Though I had my reservations about casually strolling around a place for aristocrats and the rich, soon, I was too caught up in discoveries to mind that. Walking around with C.C., I felt more relaxed than I had been in a long time. Soon, we discovered a small pathway leading away from the hotel, and we curiously decided to check it out.

"... Is this really what I think it is?"

Secluded around 10 minutes walk from the hotel, surrounded by trees, was a private hot spring. I made a mental note to visit here and let off some steam when I had the chance. It had been forever since I had last been to a hot spring.

"Look here... it says that there are small, private hot springs that the hotel guests can request. Maybe... we should go in together?"

I felt my face redden instantly. "D-Don't be stupid! There's no way that I would go into a hot spring with you!"

"... Why not?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little at the serious disappointment on her face. "Besides the obvious? There's no way that I would be allowed to go into there with you."

"And if you were?"

I decided to joke around with her a bit, and closed my eyes in mock concentration. "Well... if that's the case, then I would have no objections to it. But, then again, there's no way that's happening."

Her brooding silence at that moment scared me more than anything else could have.

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

**Evening**

The sky was getting dark when the four of us departed from the hotel. The shrine was only a few minutes walk away, and already, the street was filled with people on the way to the festival. Even from here, I could hear the music and smell the various foods that were at the site. Despite my attitude, I couldn't help but get excited at the sight of such an energetic festival.

Even the schedule C.C. had laid out for us couldn't dim my excitement. Since it was the first night and the festival was just beginning, we were to go up to the shrine tonight after enjoying as much of what was currently available in the festival. When we reached the first stalls, we split up, as Suzaku and Euphy went one way, I was pulled by C.C. toward another area of stalls.

For the next couple of hours, we tore through the festival, checking out the wares that were available and trying out all kinds of foods. Needless to say, it was more fun that I'd had in a very long time.

Finally, at the appointed time, we met up with Euphy and Suzaku at the edge of the festival grounds and headed up the worn path towards the shrine. The lights and sounds of the festival died away behind us, and the trail became steadily darker. Soon, the only thing that illuminated our path was the half moon above us.

"... I don't like this..."

Despite how quietly I whispered it under my breath, C.C. still managed to hear me. She grinned and gave me a soft nudge in the ribs. "You were so adamant on your belief that ghosts aren't real. If that's the case, then why are you getting so scared now?"

I felt my face flush a little, and I ducked down. "... I'm not scared. I just have a bad feeling about the shrine." I looked at her and realized she was trying really hard to suppress her laughter. "I'm serious! It's just a feeling... I can't really explain it."

"Sure, Lelouch. Then I guess we'll just have to be really careful tonight, won't we?"

"You're just making fun of me right now, aren't you?"

Without even a second's remorse, she grinned and skipped ahead. "Yup."

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

The desolate shrine didn't help ease my worries at all. There wasn't a light to be seen, and the shadows were growing around us. In this dark, even C.C. seemed a little more on edge than normal, but we proceeded into the shrine regardless of what we felt. From a backpack, Suzaku produced four flashlights as well as two hand held radios, just so we could keep in touch and coordinate our search. In order to check as much of the shrine as possible, we had decided to split into pairs and check different areas.

I grabbed a flashlight and a radio and followed C.C. into the main building of the shrine. With the light from our flashlights, the shrine seemed much less sinister. However, despite this, I felt a constant prickling on the back of my neck, as if we were being watched by someone. Even though I turned around many times, I never saw anyone following us.

After around 30 minutes of wandering through various rooms, we came upon a locked room. Try as we did, we couldn't find a key. "... I wonder why this room in particular is locked... Maybe we could pick the lock?"

I stared at C.C. in disbelief. "We can't just go and pick the lock! Something like that is illegal! What if you get caught?"

She laughed and pulled a hairpin out of her pocket. "Relax, Lelouch. Besides, who's going to catch us? We're the only ones in this area of the shrine."

Despite my protests, she continued to work at the lock, and after only a few minutes, the lock popped open, and she glanced up at me with a smug grin on her face. "Open sesame."

She slid the door open and my eyes registered something large flying our way. With a speed that surprised myself, I tackled C.C. out of the doorway just as a chair flew through the doorway and broke against the wall with a resounding thud. "W-What w-w-was that?"

I gathered my courage and crawled to the door and peeked around the corner. I couldn't see anyone there, as the moonlight filtering in through the window would have made anyone in the room visible. "... It couldn't have been..."

Even though she was obviously still shaken from having a chair fly towards her face, C.C. propped herself up in excitement. "You see? There must be a ghost here! Otherwise, how would you explain that?"

Before I could respond, a voice spoke out from the darkness. "What are you doing here?"

It was so unexpected that C.C. and I both screamed and clung to each other. There was a light chuckle, and a girl around the same age as us stepped out from the shadows. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

C.C. gave me a look and untangled herself from me. "O-Of course not. You just startled us a little. We didn't expect anyone else to be in the shrine at this time."

The girl laughed again and glanced at the flashlights in our hands. "Even though I don't think you mean any harm, what are you doing here? The shrine is off-limits after sundown."

Sheepishly, C.C. answered, her eyes directed downwards like a child who had done something wrong. "W-We... um... heard from a classmate of ours that this shrine is haunted. We wanted to see if we could find a ghost or find some sort of evidence here."

Instantly, the air around her seemed to change. "I see... you're one of those people. In that case, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. There can't possibly be a ghost here, or I would have known by now."

"Wait here. If you say there aren't any ghosts, then how do you explain that chair that flew out at us when we opened the door? Besides, why was that door even locked to begin with?"

The mysterious girl sighed and bent over to begin picking up the pieces of the chair that had, just moments ago, been flying at our heads. "There are sometimes kids that sneak in here and think they're being clever by setting up booby traps like this. I lock up the rooms to prevent anyone from getting hurt."

I was taken aback at her answer. "O-Oh... Well, I'm sorry for bothering you. Would you mind if we continued to explore this place? It wouldn't feel like the adventure we had planned if we don't check everywhere for these so-called "ghosts", even if they don't exist."

She thought for a moment, and her facial expression softened. "Alright. I'll permit it, as long as you promise not to enter any more rooms that are private. In order to make sure you don't, would you mind if I joined you? I think this ghost hunt is quite exciting."

I glanced at C.C., and at her nod, I smiled and held out my hand to her. "We'll be happy to have you join us. My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. And this is C-" I hesitated, not sure whether or not I should give this mysterious girl C.C.'s real name or not.

C.C. helped me from my dilemma by nudging me aside and holding out her own hand to the girl. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Cera Ciel."

Her head tilted to the side as she shook C.C.'s hand. "Cera... That's a nice name."

"Thank you. What's your name?"

The girl in the shrine maiden's uniform smiled and gave us a small bow. "My name is Ayumi. It's nice to meet you as well."

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

For another thirty minutes, we walked around with Ayumi, as she took the lead and led us through the shrine. We searched all over the rooms we were allowed to go into, but we found nothing else suspicious. At the end of our "tour", we met up with Suzaku and Euphy. After we introduced Ayumi to them, C.C. excitedly asked them if the had found anything in their search, then sighed in disappointment as their answers were negative. "Well... let's call it a night and head back to the hotel... We can come back to do a little more exploring some other time this week. That's okay with you, isn't it, Ayumi?"

She smiled and nodded. "You would be welcome to come by whenever you choose. Good-night, and have a safe trip."

Just then, a sudden thought seemed to strike C.C. She turned around and grabbed Ayumi's hand. "Hey... The festival is still going on right now, and we were planning on doing one last round through the stalls before we went back. Would you like to come with us, Ayumi?"

She quickly shook her head and stepped back. "I would love to, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to refuse. There are still things I need to tend to at the shrine, and I must finish my work tonight. I would be happy to go some other time this week, if that's alright with you."

C.C. smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "That would be great! In that case, we'll be leaving!"

Still talking about the things we had found, the four of us headed back into the still bustling festival grounds. As we walked, I happened to put my hand into my coat pocket. Inside, my hand brushed against a piece of paper that was definitely not there before. Confused, I asked the others to head on ahead while I took a look at the piece of paper I had just found inside my coat pocket.

It was a very old photograph, and it was in black and white. However, the date and the picture itself was clearly visible, and my eyes widened slightly as they looked over that small square of paper. The girl in that black and white photograph, taken at least fifty or sixty years ago, looked identical to Ayumi.

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

Despite how strange the picture was, I decided to leave the matter aside until sometime tomorrow. I was too tired right now to try and find an explanation for the picture, and all I wanted to do was take a quick shower and collapse onto my bed. When I entered the room, I knew instantly that something was up. C.C. was nowhere to be found in the common living room, and I couldn't find her in any of the other more public areas in our suite. I took a deep breath as I laid my hand on the doorknob into my (shared) room. I had no sooner opened the door when a hand reached out from the inside and pulled me in with surprising force. I didn't even have time to shout before I landed on my back in my room, with a shadow looming over me. "C.C... It's late... Can't you do this tomorrow? I just want to take a shower and go to sleep... I'm absolutely exhausted."

She shook her finger at me and grinned devilishly. "Not so fast, Lelouch. Wouldn't you like to relax in a hot spring instead of a boring shower? I've heard that this hotel's hot springs are famous for being able to revitalize a person."

"A soak in a hot spring does sound pretty nice..." Then, a sudden realization hit me. "Oh no you don't. There is no way I'm getting into a hot spring with you. I admit, you almost got me there, but luckily, I managed to see through your plot in time."

She blinked at me innocently. "What do you mean? I would never think to do something like that. I had them book a private one for you and another one for me so that we wouldn't have to use the crowded public baths."

I sighed and shook my head. "In that case... I guess I'll go. A soak in a hot spring is always good for the body. And... I guess I am a little wound up."

I would regret not paying closer attention to the devious grin on her face.

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

My eye twitched as I stared at the entrance to my "private" hot spring. It was a pretty nice little place, a small pool of hot water at the perfect temperature, surrounded by rocks and greenery to set the scene and mood. But, what was bothering me was the person that stood in the doorway. "I thought that you said they had prepared a separate hot spring for you. So... Why are you here?"

C.C. continued to act innocent as she walked to the edge of the water. "It seems they made a mistake with the preparations. So, instead of staying out in the cold, I decided to come to yours, since it was already prepared."

I felt my face heat up as I realized she was wearing only a towel. I quickly turned away and waved a finger at her. "A-Anyways, go put on some clothes and talk to the manager or something. I'm not turning around until I'm sure you're gone."

There was a soft splash, and a moment later, I felt someone slide up next to me. "Don't be such a child. There's no reason for me to go find the manager, right? He's probably busy, and anyways, this is the perfect size for two people."

"Why does this always happen to me?!"

****-oOo-oOo-oOo-****

After the initial awkwardness was over, I had to admit, it was more relaxing with her there next to me. It helped to have someone there that I could talk about anything to. "... about that girl we met at the shrine... did anything seem odd about her to you?"

C.C. opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. "I'm glad you brought that up. I also thought that something was off about her. Her story was strange, but it wasn't too abnormal that I would say she was lying. But something just didn't feel right."

"At the time, I was still too shaken about having a chair come flying at my head to question her story. However, now that I think about it, it really doesn't seem to fit too well. Let's say there actually are kids who would set up random booby-traps inside an old shrine, if Ayumi had seen them do it or knew that the traps were there, then wouldn't it be a simple matter to get someone to fix it? Even in a place like this, it can't be too hard to find a few people willing to do some community service at the shrine."

She nodded thoughtfully. Suddenly, I remembered the picture I had found in my coat pocket and brought it out. "Also, there's this. I found this in my coat pocket after we left the shrine. I didn't notice it until we had reached the festival grounds. Take a look."

C.C. studied the picture for a long time before she spoke. "... Lelouch... I don't know what to make of this... It looks exactly like Ayumi, no doubt about it. However... if that date is correct, then the girl in that picture should be nearly seventy years old now."

Then, she tossed the picture aside. "But... let's leave this little mystery until tomorrow. I'm sure we'll find ourselves a reasonable explanation once we ask Ayumi about it. Besides... We came here to relax and enjoy ourselves too. It would be a shame if we didn't make the most out of our time."

I smiled and rested my arm around her shoulders. "You're right. It was foolish for us to worry about such things when there are other things we should be focused on."

As she rested herself against me, we stared up into the night sky. Then, as I began to drift into a light sleep, I began to think that maybe, coming here wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra Chapter 1 - Ghostbusters<strong>


	30. Book II End Notes

**Hello, TabiNoTochuu here!**

Thank you so much for choosing to read the second book in the **_Colors of My Soul _**series! I couldn't have done it without you guys. With your encouragements and help, I believe that I've been able to evolve as a writer.

I still can't believe that I managed to finish this story. It took longer than expected, and there were times where I was close to giving up on the story due to frustration and a lack of ideas, but I pressed on.

**My Plans for this story:**

1-2 Short (2500-3500 word) stories not related to the plot (Preferably based on reader ideas)

Rest for 1 month or so (School and homework calls)

Begin work on Book III: Chapter 1 (Should be started sometime in mid April, expect the release to sometime in May.)

**Once again, thank you for reading!**

If you have suggestions or an idea that you'd like to see turned into a story, please let me know!

Until Next Time!

~TabiNoTochuu

**Update: I will be using my new forums: (** forum/Colors-Of-My-Soul-and-Much-More/131340/#) in order to post updates for my stories. I encourage you all to visit and make your own contributions! I want to create a community where writers and readers can get together and discuss story ideas, update schedules, and hang out and talk about anything!****


	31. Book III: Author's Notes

**Author's Notes:**

**Book III - Audacity of the Mind**

Hello, and welcome to the newest book in the _**Colors of My** **Soul** _series! This book will be picking up where Book II left off, and will feature (hopefully), a longer story than the previous two books. This is still very much a work in progress, and I'm working out the kinks and flaws in my plot as I continue to put out chapters.

In this book, I'd also like to incorporate some reader ideas into the story, should people want to see something specific written about. If you want to see something happen in the story, feel free to send me a PM or leave me a review, and I'll see what I can do!

Also, if you're reading this first, I strongly advise you to go back and read my first two Books, as some parts of this book may become confusing without some prior knowledge of the events in those two books.

**Plot Summary:**

In this book, I will be getting rid of the **AU** from book II, and bringing the story back into the Code Geass universe, but not everything will be the same. There will be some connections to both Books I and II, as well as new parts that I will be adding in as I go along. There really isn't too much else I can reveal, since I'm still working on a large part of the plot at the moment.

**Release Schedule:**

Due to a summer internship starting soon, I cannot give an accurate prediction as to when chapters will come out.

I would hazard a guess to say that you can expect to see a new chapter every three weeks to one month. Release may come faster or slower based on a number of factors.

Thank you so much for choosing to read _**Colors of My Soul**_**!**

Until Next Time!

~TabiNoTochuu


	32. Book III: Prologue

**Author's note: **Greetings, and welcome to Book III of the _Colors of My Soul _series! I'm sorry that I've been gone for so long, and not keeping to my schedule. Finals week was busy, and upon getting home, I wanted to do nothing more than to sleep on a real bed for an entire week. With nothing really to do at home, I guess I've been putting off continuing this story because I've been too bored to try and think up a plot. But, after some thought, I decided to finish the prologue and start work on the actual story.

I'm hoping that this book will be longer than the other two, and I'm working on trying to get my plans together for that. I'm also currently around 65% done with the extra chapter for book II. I was originally going to have two extra chapters, but my first chapter is at around 4k words, and just a little over halfway done, so I decided to just scrap the idea of having two and just put out one long one.

Anyways, that's all for now. I'll be trying to keep a more updated schedule on my forum (** forum/Colors-Of-My-Soul-and-Much-More/131340/#**). Be sure to visit that and talk a bit if you would like to!

As always, thank you for reading!

Until Next Time,

~TabiNoTochuu

* * *

><p><strong>Book III<strong>

**~Prologue~**

My eyes opened slowly. At first, I could not make out where I was, but as my eyes finally began to adjust to the light, I took note that there were several machines next to my bed, hooked up to me through various tubes and wires. _I see... So I'm still in the hospital..._ I had been in the hospital for nearly two months now. After a long career as the head of the Ciel Corporation, I had finally decided to retire around ten years ago. However, around a year back, I had been stuck with illness and had never fully recovered. As such, along with old age, my body was quickening its deterioration. I coughed dryly and stared out the window at the blue sky beyond. _My life has been meaningful and filled with excitement. I have no regrets._

Then, as I directed my gaze towards my feet, I noticed a woman sleeping in a chair next to my bed, with her head resting on my chest. Though her hair had turned almost pure white over the last few years, the hint of green was still visible. And, most importantly, her golden eyes never lost that spark of life that I cherished so much. I had to correct myself. I did have one regret; that I would leave this world before C.C. did. I reached out and stroked her hair. Her eyes fluttered gently and slowly opened. "Good morning, Cera."

"Good morning..." She whispered sleepily.

I knew for a fact that ever since I had been hospitalized, she had been with me for as long as the staff allowed. It was no wonder she was so tired. I smiled and rested my hand on hers. _But then again, this is just like her._ Another cough, more painful than the first, shook my body, and immediately, her eyes were filled with concern. "Are you alright? Should I call the doctor to give you something?"

I waved her down. "Don't worry about me... I'm fine."

But, inside, I knew that I was not fine. Even now, my body was falling apart as old age set in. It was something nature had destined, and not something I could fight. However... somewhere within me, I knew that today was different. What I had to do, today, was harder than anything I've ever done before. I sighed and reached out to C.C. "Cera... Help me sit up, please."

She did so eagerly, and it broke my heart to see her like this. It made what I had to do even harder. I took her hand in mine and began. "Cera... You know that I've been hospitalized for around two months now, correct?"

She nodded, confused. "... Yes... The doctors tell me that with rest and medicine, you'll be better again. Not as good as you were before you got sick, but better than now."

I steeled my heart and my mind, and looked directly into her eyes, so that she could see the truth in mine. "Cera... I'm not going to get better. I know this. Also... I believe that I will die tonight."

C.C.'s face changed from confusion to an expression that I had rarely seen on her face before. It was pain. "You're lying! The doctors said that you were getting better! You can't think that way! There's no way that you're going to die. You're going to make it through this and everything will be fine."

"This is the hardest part of all. Deep down, you know what I'm saying is true. You have to accept it, Cera. I've accepted my fate."

She shook her head as tears ran down her face. "No, no, no! I refuse for it to end now! We've still got so many things that we've yet to do! You can't... You can't just leave me here alone... How am I supposed to bear with that?"

I pulled her close to me and hugged her tightly. "Don't think about it like that. Think of it as a long nap." I forced a smile onto my face. "You know, they say that though life is an adventure, death is a journey filled with wonders that we cannot begin to comprehend. I've had an amazing life, and death is going to have to try real hard to beat what I've already experienced."

Despite the situation, she still laughed at my words. "But what will I do without you? What will our children and our grandchildren do without you? It's too soon for you to leave... It's just not fair..."

As I embraced her, I had a sudden flashback of years ago, of a young green haired girl, complaining to me about her father underneath a starry night sky. Even after nearly seventy years, it looks like there were some parts of her that refused to change. "Life isn't fair, Cera... Death certainly isn't either. Besides, you shouldn't be so upset. Maybe in my next life, I'll find you again."

Her arms tightened around me. "I'd like that. Maybe in your next life, you won't be such an useless and weak man."

I laughed. "Highly doubtful. What should have become muscles all went into the development of my ultra smart brain. I wouldn't trade that for all the muscles in the world."

I laid back and sighed. "It's almost time for me to go." Already, it was taking more and more of my energy just to keep my eyes open, and I could tell that the end was near.

She shook her head, her eyes glinting with tears. "You can't! Not yet, Lelouch... There are still so many things we need to talk about! Please! Don't leave me!"

With an enormous effort, I managed to raise my arm to stroke her face. "Don't worry... Cera. I'm embarking on... the most wondrous journey of all." I kept my eyes fixed on hers. "Be strong, my witch. Should I be reincarnated into a new life... Then I'm sure that I'll find you again. And when I do, I'll fall in love with you again. Because... My love for you is eternal."

With tears still running down her face, she leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. "Good night, my warlock. I'll be waiting for you to find me again."

My eyes slowly closed. With the last ounce of my strength, I murmured my last words to her. "Of course. No matter where you go, I will follow."

****-oOo-oOo-oOo****

_Ugh..._ Even with my eyes closed, I could tell there was a light shining. _Can't they see I just want to sleep? Is even a small bit of peace too much to ask for?_ Reluctantly, I opened my eyes a fraction of an inch. I didn't recognize my surroundings, and I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes as I did so. "Where... am I? Is this the afterlife?"

"Greetings Master Lamperouge. You are in a place that is part of the world, but also not of it. Some call this place the afterlife, but we truly do not have a name for it."

I turned to see a tall man dressed in flowing robes standing a few feet behind me. For some unknown reason, I wasn't surprised to see him there. In fact, he seemed oddly familiar, even though I'm sure I had never seen him before. "I see... What, then, should I address this place as?"

The man smiled, as if he had known I would ask such a question. "Whatever you would like to. I've been waiting for you for a long time."

I slowly got to my feet, noting that the previously empty room had changed into a long hallway, with several doors set along the way. Without a backwards glance, the tall man strode forwards and began to walk down the hallway. I scrambled to follow him. "Excuse me... but who are you? I've got the strangest feeling that I've met you before."

He smiled. "Of course you would not remember. After all, it was I who erased your memories of me. My name, is Abraham."

_Abraham... _Something seemed to have awoken deep inside of me upon hearing that name, but try as I did, I could not recall what it meant. "Where are we going?"

He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "A journey, you could say. A journey through the past, the present, the future, and what could have been."

As we passed by the first door, it opened to reveal a scene I had never seen before. I saw a massive armada of what looked to be giant robots, as well as fighter planes and other craft that I had never seen before. Then, to my surprise, the one at the lead opened its canopy and from inside, _I_ came out. But, at the same time, it wasn't me. I watched myself, dressed in elegant garb fit for a king, stand and deliver a speech, filled with power, confidence, and life. "Is... that me?"

Abraham laid a hand on my shoulder and guided me past the door. "All will become clear to you in time. When we reach the end of this hall, I promise you that all your questions will be answered."

I closed my mouth, forestalling my questions and continued down the hall. Each door along the way had a different scene from it. Some I recognized as being from my life, and others showed scenes of places and people I had never met before. Some were happy, some were sad, and others were just normal scenes from life. I saw my own death, twice. Once by a blade wielded by a masked man, and the second, the moment of my passing in the hospital, with C.C. right beside me on the bed.

****-oOo-oOo-oOo****

Upon reaching the end of the hallway, I stopped, filled with emotions I could not explain. One final door stood in front of me, and I hesitated before I opened it. In this final scene, I was sitting underneath a large oak tree, with my eyes closed. Next to me rested C.C. There was a certain peace and happiness that I could feel, even though I was not there. "W-What... What is this?"

"This is the future you have created. This door shows nothing from the past, present nor future. Instead, it reads the heart of its user to create a scene of what that person truly wants, above all else. If what the person wants is truly impossible, then they wouldn't see anything within this door."

"I see..."

Abraham pulled out a small pocket watch and gave it a glance before he snapped it shut. "Our time together is almost over, Master Lamperouge. Despite how brief it was, I am glad that we could meet."

"Wait! I still have one more question. This... possible future..." I waved at the door behind me. "How am I to accomplish this? How do I make it my reality?"

He smiled and bowed to me. "When the time comes, you will know. Good bye, Master Lamperouge. A man like you deserves another chance."

"Another chance at what?!"

Before I could stop him, the air around me turned pure white, and I shouted at the intensity of the light. Then, everything became dark. I felt a strange sensation, as if I were flying through the air. Then, with a start, I opened my eyes. It took me a moment to reorient myself.

I looked up, startled, as a young girl's voice rang out from speakers somewhere near me. Now that I had the chance to look around a little, I saw that I was surrounded by walls of solid steel. "... in short, you would be able to control the U.F.N., am I right?"

As I lifted my eyes, I saw the screens surrounding me, with a person on every one. A man began to speak next. "If you think what we're saying is wrong, then we ask you to divide up the country of Britannia, or lower your voting power to 20%."

_Divide... up Britannia? What do they mean?_ Before I could respond, memories began to flood back into my head. Memories of a life that I had not remembered until now. I saw what would happen, should I follow what my memories dictated. In that moment, I remembered the words of a man named Abraham. "... a man like me... deserves a second chance..."

"What is your response, Emperor Lelouch?"

I looked up and smiled. "Chairwoman Kaguya..."

I had been given a second chance in a life I thought was over. And, now, after my experience with Abraham, I knew what goal I was to work towards. But to do so was to change the future. _Perhaps... such a future is worth fighting for._ "... I, emperor of Britannia, hereby accept the terms you have offered me. I will limit Britannia's voting power for the sake of the U.F.N."

* * *

><p><strong>Book III - Prologue<strong>


End file.
